About That Night
by karencullen2007
Summary: In a matter of hours, Bella Swan's whole world unexpectedly shatters. That same day, a random encounter with a beautiful, green-eyed stranger leads to an unforgettable evening. What will happen the morning after when she's faced to come clean about the things she's kept hidden? *NOMINATED for Best Kiss Award two years in a row!* All-Human/OOC. I adopted this fic from Vampgirl79.
1. Betrayed

**Summary: In a matter of hours, Bella Swan's whole world unexpectedly shatters. That same day, a random encounter with a beautiful, green-eyed stranger leads to an unforgettable evening. What will happen the morning after when she's faced to come clean about the things she's kept hidden? *NOMINATED for Best Kiss Award two years in a row!* All-Human/OOC**

**Chapter One: Betrayed**

**(BPOV)**

**Once upon a time**

**I was happy**

**and so in love with my husband.**

**Life was perfect, well my own kind of perfect**

**Until one evening it was all destroyed, by the one person I least expected...**

**~~~ATN~~~**

Ah, home sweet home. It's so damn good to see you. I happily thought the moment I unlocked the front door and walked inside our two story home. After shutting and locking the door, I strolled sluggishly across the foyer then directly headed towards the staircase. I removed my high heels along the way and held them with my free hand. God, much better. My feet were fucking killing me! Why I even wear heels I'll never understand. I'm a pretty clumsy person after all, and fashion and I are like oil and water. We just don't mix. However over the years, I was slowly but surely learning to keep up with the current trends.

It also helped that I was best friends with a fashion designer. I grinned broadly when an image of Alice Brandon-Whitlock appeared in my mind. God, does she have the life! She travels all over the world, frequently, and owns three lavish homes; one in Paris, another in Rome and last one in Seattle, where yours truly, resides. Yet out of all the places she could live, she chose to live in the one place that was infamous for its year round rain. But as Alice explained to me many times over the years, Seattle was her true home. She grew up in Washington and had fond memories that were near and dear to her. And to her, that was much meaningful than living in any other place around the globe. God, do I admire the hell out of her.

My thoughts drifted and I was brought back to the present when the familiar sounds of chimes filled my ears. I immediately smiled and gazed over to the direction where it came from. The dining room, where my father Charlie's prized antique grandfather clock proudly stood right across the dining table. He presented the clock to me years prior as a gift after Jacob and I moved in this lovely and stylish home. Speaking of my sexy husband... I really could use one of his signature bone crushing hugs right about now.

After setting my purse and keys on top of the counter inside the kitchen, I headed towards the stairs. I climbed them eagerly and suddenly a growling rumbling noise caught me off guard. I looked down at my stomach and laughed, apparently I was hungry. I didn't even notice beforehand because it was one of those days where breathing was a luxury. Alright that may have been stretching it a bit, but I hadn't stopped to grab a bite to eat. The last time I ate was this morning at breakfast. I would say having dinner was on the top of the list of priorities.

"Hey babe, I'm thinking Pablo's take out tonight! Does that sound good? I could go for some chimi's. Ooh or some fajitas. Whatever at this rate I'm famished. Have you eate-"

I stopped mid-sentence after I arrived at the top of the stairs and a sound caught my attention. I listened carefully for a few moments. Hmm, it sounded like moans. Immediately I dashed down the long hallway and headed over to the last bedroom on the right. I assumed it was moans of pain, at first. But the second I arrived at our bedroom door I realized those weren't moans of pain but... I listened again and sure enough the sounds were coming from a woman.

Oh. My. God!

Was he watching porn in there without me? That sneaky bastard! Well wait until I catch him off guard. Maybe I should undress myself and walk in naked. He would love that. It was far too long since we last made love. No, that was a stupid idea because then he would know that I had overheard what he was watching. You should walk in innocently and pretend to be mad at him for playing without you. Then teach him a lesson he would never forget. The instant my mind presented an image of Jake's long and wide length I started to feel all kinds of hot. My cheeks were instantly rosy and my breath hitched in anticipation. Christ, why did we let it go on for so long without having sex?

I couldn't wait to devour him. He better be ready for me. My stomach growled again and I narrowed my eyes irritably. Food could certainly wait. I reached over and placed my hand over the door knob then turned it but halted when I heard…

"OHHH YESSS BABY! God, just like that!"

What in the world? That wasn't Jakes voice, it sounded a like a woman. Another woman at that! Yes, so stop wondering about what's going on and just walk inside!

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked in such a piercing tone it made me flinch, along with the other women inside our bedroom.

Yes, other women.

What the- where the fuck did they come from? I didn't see a different car in the driveway when I arrived home. Never mind that, pay attention to the fact that the love of your life, your husband was sharing your bed with two women!

All of a sudden time literally stopped and the earth stood still because there was no way this was happening. That was it! Yes, this was a nightmare, just a dream. I would wake up any moment and be back in my pretty, happy reality. One where my husband wasn't laying in our bed stark naked and being pleasured by…

"Hey baby!" Jake's husky voice greeted excitedly.

My head snapped towards his direction and our eyes locked. I felt fiery pools of wetness sting inside my eyes and I blinked to push them back. There was no way I was going to shed any tears in front of this cheating, disgusting, filthy dog! That fucking bastard! My face felt hotter by the second and I heard my heels land on the floor in a noisy thump.

"Come on in Bells!" he added casually and gestured his hand towards our bed. "Surprised right? I knew you would be. God this is seriously a dream come true. Having three... well two gorgeous ladies on my bed and my wife. It doesn't get any better than that."

He smiled proudly and then gazed down at the two, yes two, blonde haired bimbos. They were naked as well and on their knees by each side of his spread legs. Their heads were slightly elevated, frozen in place and inches away from his... his... I think I was going to be sick. My hus- Jake, had two five dollar hookers go down on him and doing God knows what else, while I was out working hard and completely clueless to what was happening in my house! My mind then replayed what he had said and automatically my blood boiled. Two gorgeous ladies and his wife? I was just his wife? How could he say that shit with a straight face?

Never mind that, how dare he do this to me? Okay Bella, close your eyes and count to five. When you open them, the Barbie twins would be out of sight and Jake would be…

"Bella baby, may I introduce you to Jade and Sienna."

I snorted loudly and folded my arms tightly across my chest. Oh yeah, they're five dollar hookers all right, with names like those. Jesus and their strong cheap ass perfume was making my allergies act up. Never mind that, look at their hair! Who wears their hair all teased, poofed out and stiff with hair spray? Was I back in 1980? What the fuck does he see in them? And then the answer came to me. Of course! They owned some huge breasts that appeared so Goddamn stiff, they probably could be used as volleyballs. Oh and let's not forget their porn star looking figures.

Christ, they really do look like a real life Barbie doll, unnatural measurements and all. Since when has Jake been into that? If I remember correctly, he always admired my body because I was natural and looked like a real woman. I may be older now but I take daily trips to the gym to keep myself in shape. I also eat well and I take pride in my appearance. I was at a loss!

"Uh, Bell?" Jake's irritated laced voice said interrupting my racing thoughts.

I narrowed my eyes sharply at him. "What?"

He huffed and rolled his dark eyes. Those very same dark eyes I fell in love with fifteen years ago when we dated in high school. Those same eyes that belonged to a man who I no longer recognized. Who I lost all respect for and wanted to beat the living shit out of.

"Aren't you going to say hello to our guests? You are being very rude."

I blinked at him incredulously. Did those idiotic, unbelievable words just come out of his mouth? He must be joking. He had to have been. All of this had to be some sort of cruel and twisted fucking joke. I was just waiting for someone to jump out and shout that I've been punked. Tears filled my eyes again when I realized that wasn't going to happen. The cold hard truth was that this was real. This was my living nightmare!

I switched my gaze over to the Hooters girls and they cowered from the evil eye I gave them. Immediately they shifted to a sitting position then covered themselves with our... my Egyptian cotton sheets. I wanted to strangle them to death with them. The idea appealed to me more and more by the second, but first things first. I shifted my eyes back to Jake and presented him the iciest stare, but it had no effect on his disgusting self whatsoever. He was leaned back against the headboard, with his arms crossed behind him and a smug expression on his face. His eyes were also slightly hooded and showed his obvious arousal. Then his lips curved into a cocky grin the instant he caught me glaring at him.

That son of a bitch! How could he be... he wasn't even showing the slightest remorse about any of this! Hell, most men would have gone down on their knees and begged for forgiveness. Or at least lied and make up some damn lame excuse as to why they did what they did. But not Jake, oh no! He was just basking in the glory. My conscience reminded me where the baseball bat was and suggested that I should go and grab it. Then my mind presented images of me using it on Jake and the strippers in various violent ways. Focus Bella! Figure out what are going to do about this. Oh I think it's plainly obvious what.

"Our guests?" I finally responded as my arms uncrossed. My hands then flew up in the air and waved around manically. "Guests Jake are Angela and Ben, Charlie and Billy! Friends, family, colleagues! Those are guests, these.. bimbos aren't! I didn't even invite them into our-" I stopped midway then quickly recovered, "My home!"

Jake's eyes narrowed from my response and then the deepest shade of red covered his face. He looked infuriated. The fucking nerve! Good because there was more where that came from. This conversation was far from over.

Just as Jake opened his mouth to speak, Barbie had the nerve to say, "Who are you calling a bimbo, you flat chested pencil looking bitch!"

My eyes widened and I automatically directed my gaze to her. Then I placed my hands on my hips and took a step towards the bed.

"Now Bell, just calm-" Jake began, but I shot him a menacing look and he cringed.

Perfect I have somewhat of the upper hand, some damn control. Oh who was I kidding? Everything, my whole world was falling apart at the seams! I was surprised I was so together about this. Together? No, but the anger I felt kept me from shutting down, at least momentarily. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, then shut my eyes for the longest five seconds of my life. After opening my eyes, I glared directly at bimbo number one and gave her my undivided attention.

"You and your BFF have sixty seconds to gather up your things and get the hell out of my house!" I stole a quick glance at the wall clock, then trained my gaze on the Double-mint Twins again.

I raised an eyebrow in challenge and then gestured my head towards the ajar door. "Starting now!" I demanded, still giving them my best bitch brow. "What are you hard of hearing? LEAVE!"

The tone in my voice made them rise up and hurriedly climb out of the bed. Just as they were about to retrieve their clothes from off the floor, they froze in place as Jake said in a calm but hard voice,

"Now wait a fucking minute here! No one is going anywhere! Now Bells baby-"

"Shut up Jake! SHUT UP! You don't have permission to call me that, not anymore! Got it?"

My God, I was scaring the shit out of myself with the tone of voice I used.

My entire body painfully tensed and my heart thundered excessively against my chest. God, my chest was clenched so tightly it ached like hell. I wish that the pain would distract the million damn emotions I was feeling. Christ, I felt so stupid, naive, worthless and betrayed. We exchanged vows that beautiful day with heartfelt voices and love in our eyes. I thought that meant something to him! So then, what the hell happened? Where did we go wrong?

"I understand that you are.. surprised because I didn't tell you and I thought about discussing this with you but-" Jake's voice snapped me out of my deep pondering and flashbacks, bringing me back to the present. "have an open mind baby. We had talked about this a few times, remember? About spicing up our sex life and fixing up our issues. So, I took upon the liberty to take care of things."

Jesus Christ, he had to be the world's biggest, most insensitive, clueless son-of-a-bitch! Who did I marry? This wasn't the kind, loving, fun Jake that I feel head over heels for. This was...well, I have no clue who this man was! Yes you do, he's a cheating, lying bastard for starters!

"So you decided to hire some cheap ass hookers based on a conversation we had where we talked about our fantasies ? Fantasies Jake! I never flat out said or even hinted that I actually wanted to have a, a-"

I swallowed a lump which formed in the back of my throat and cringed over the burning pain. The moisture that had been stuck inside my eyes for quite some time, nearly spilled over. But no way in hell would I let them see me cry! I chewed on my lower lip roughly and thankfully, not a single tear fell.

"Foursome!" I continued in what I hoped sounded like an angry tone of voice. But I detected the shakiness and weakness, so I was sure they heard it as well. Pathetic. "I was just... I agreed with you on that for fun. I pretended to agree to turn you on, I didn't actually mean it!"

Jake guffawed and shook his head in amusement. "Of course you didn't Bella. You're the least spontaneous person on the planet! Especially in the bedroom. For you trying something new would be you being on top. Because the last time we fucked it was like always, missionary only. You are so Goddamn predictable!"

He rolled his eyes then glanced over at the bimbos and smiled mischievously. "I had to do something to liven things up. I was going crazy Bell, fucking nuts!"

Jake pushed his head off headboard, then sat up and ran a hand through his short, black hair. "I've tried bringing this up several times Bells. I tried to tell you how miserable I have been over the last few years."

Years? Years! Well, this was fucking news to me! And how dare he try to place all of the blame on me? Was he seriously implying that I'm at fault for him cheating on me with two women? What's he on?

Before I had the chance to respond to his appalling revelation, he added, "Listen babe, we can fix this, okay? Let's actually 'do' what we discussed. The stage is set, you just got to seize what's right here in this room! So, come on Bell, what do you say? They'll be gentle with you since it's your first time with a woman and all. God, I can't wait to watch them lick and suck your-"

A growl, a fucking growl, emitted out of my mouth and the vile asshole quivered in fear. Jake threw me a pleading stare and slowly scooted towards the edge of the bed, then crawled out. He tentatively walked towards me and I shook my head in protest while backing myself into the wall. All of a sudden he stood inches away from me and was much too close for my liking.

The second he attempted another step, I yelled, "Don't come any closer! Just... get back! I mean it, walk back over there and stay!"

Jake laughed lightly but I didn't miss the trace of nervousness in his voice. "Bell baby, be reasonable-"

"Move the fuck back, NOW!"

Jake held his hands up in midair with his palms faced out as he walked backwards towards the bed. "Alright, alright. But just think this through. It could save our marriage or at the very least, add some fun to it."

He smirked knowingly from where he stood next to the bed and studied my face while waiting for my response. He was joking, right? He couldn't have been for real when he implied that we having sex with two women could save our marriage? He has seriously lost his damn mind!

I shook my head in disbelief and tried to keep myself steady against the wall. Suddenly, my knees buckled and my entire insides numbed from the rage that had invaded. I began to even feel lightheaded, but that was probably due to not having eaten in quite a few hours. Food was the last thing on my mind though.

"Fun? Fun? That's what this, " I gestured my hand toward the plastic looking whores, who still had the audacity to be inside my room and under my roof! Even after I asked them to leave! "is to you? Just-"

"Yes Bella, fun. A concept you haven't had a fucking grasp of in years! You're so damn tight wound it's ridiculous and quite frankly, boring. Bella, you are the very definition of boring and ordinary."

Bimbo number one snorted in laughter and immediately I threw her a glare that made her bow her head and close her mouth shut.

"What the hell are you two still doing here after I asked you to leave?" I pushed off the wall then turned and stalked over by the door.

I waved my hand towards the hallway. "See yourselves out or I will throw you out! Better yet, I will call the police and have you both arrested for-"

"Bella, they're not prostitutes." Jake cut in and unwillingly I whirled around to face him. "There escorts, well, sort of."

"If you paid for them to come over here, then that makes them prostitutes Jacob!" I pointed out in an edgy tone of voice. "It doesn't even matter, I don't give a shit, I just want them out of my-"

"It's my fucking house too Bells!"

"Like HELL it is! Who paid for most of it? Whose name was signed first on the dotted line? That's right, mine! So I say they have to go, NOW!"

Finally, one of the processed blondes who had remained silent the entire time, spoke. She actually had the gall to look sorry and sad, like I wanted her fake sympathies.

"Look it's um... obvious that you two have, um, problems and things to discuss, so Jade and I will be leaving."

She glared at Jade who looked pissed and unwilling to move from her spot, where she stood near Jake. She even had the nerve to act like she owned him or something. Whore, whore, whore! Then the one who had just spoke, picked up her clothes and quickly slipped them back on. Jesus, that outfit was scraps of material that literally covered only 50% of her body. Disgusting! She briskly walked towards where I stood and then turned to look at her friend.

"Come on Jade, now!"

Jade glanced over at Jake for his confirmation. His lips were tightly pursed as he muttered crisply, "Sorry but you two do need to leave. My wife and I need to have a talk."

Jade huffed loudly in a voice that sounded valley girlish and frankly, nauseating. She angrily picked up her clothes off the floor and then took her sweet ass time getting dressed. Oh dear God, her taste in clothes was worse! Finally, she strolled over to the door in a seductive way, well what she probably thought was, but really looked like she had a broom up in her ass. The bitch also had the gall to sway her hips as she stared at Jake gaga eyed, then said in a syrupy voice, "Call me, okay Jakey?"

She then blew him an air kiss and I almost lunged at her, but miraculously refrained from doing so. What gave me the incredible willpower to keep my feet planted on the floor, I'll never know. Surprisingly, Jake didn't respond to her desperate flirtations and instead kept his eyes trained on mine. I broke our gaze and watched the bimbos leave and head towards the stairs. I decided to follow them just to make sure they actually leave.

Before I departed the room I glanced at Jake from behind my shoulder and warned coolly,

"When I return, you better be dressed because I can't stand to look at your filthy ass body a second longer."

I didn't want to stare at his fucking face another moment, so I walked out of the room and hurriedly climbed down the stairs. Just as the Sweet Valley Twins were leaving, the one who didn't speak much, had the nerve to apologize. I didn't respond and in fact appeared indifferent over it. They're so lucky that I didn't open my mouth or raise a fist and beat the shit out of them. Instead I slammed the door in their faces and then quickly headed back upstairs. My heart pounded fiercely after each step I climbed and my stomach churned viciously. God, I felt like hurling. I didn't want to speak to him, ever again. But it had to be done.

Because no matter what or how, that son of a bitch will be out of my house in less than an hour! I would make sure of it.

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

**A/N: I know, I know what a way to start a story right? Poor Bella, and I don't know about you but I want to kill Jake and I created his disgusting character! *mad face* Anyhow as I mentioned, we have to go through the drama first. The next chapter, expect just that! I hope to have it up in the next day or so :) Hope you enjoyed and will give this story a try. I promise you wont be disappointed, especially once Edward arrives in the picture! Please feel free to review and let me know what you think :) Love to hear from you! Till next time xo, Leslie**


	2. Chapter 2 The End

Chapter 2: The End

**Disclaimer: NOT mine, *big sigh* But I'm going to make damn sure advance tickets for BD will be by this weekend, yeah! Anyhow it's of course SM's.**

****My Beta is the sweet and awesome SerenShadow and my prereader is the love TeamAllTwilight, thanks ladies so much!**

**This story is Rated M for very strong language and soon to be lemons :)**

**Chapter Two: The End**

The second I walked inside the bedroom, all of the rage, humiliation and betrayal that I've been harboring over the last few minutes, escalated. I wanted so badly to stalk over to where Jacob was standing by the window, and strangle the shit out of him. What the hell was the matter with me, thinking like this? Not that Jacob didn't deserve every one of those resentful feelings I now bare towards him. Such as the daydreams where I plotted to severely hurt him ever since I caught him in the act with those hoochies. Nonetheless, I was always a pretty calm, down-to-earth and happy person. Until tonight, then that bastard ruined everything that we had built together as a couple. Fifteen years of marriage down the drain, fifteen years I won't ever get back.

I didn't want to look at his deceitful fucking face anymore, _ever_. Even though I requested him not to he had the audacity to remain shirtless. How difficult was that request to comprehend? I sighed sharply, then leaned against the wall next to the door and crossed my arms over my chest. My eyes glared at his back icily as he was facing the window. Several more emotions stormed within me all at once; I was hurt, disgusted and surprisingly, sad. It was still dumbfounding how everything turned into crap in only a matter of minutes; just this morning we ate breakfast together before we started our work day and even made plans for the weekend.

Hell, we even made out a little on the sofa and were close to making love. But we had to stop ourselves because we were both running late for work. So, how did things go from being wonderful, to this? Were any of these same thoughts crossing his mind as well? Did he, somewhere deep inside wherever his heart used to be, give a damn about me? Does he have any clue what this was doing to me, to us? _No, of course not Bella! If he even gave a shit, none of this would have happened! _Finally Jake turned around and his face actually wore a wistful expression and his eyes seemed to display some remorse. Or at least that was what I wanted to believe. The truth probably was that he was sorrier for getting caught.

"Listen Bells, I just wanted to say-"

"Don't, just fucking don't!" I interrupted in a voice etched with such ire it gave me the chills. "I told you not to address me by Bells ever again and I also asked for you to put a damn shirt on! So please for the love of God!"

Jacob stared hard into my eyes as an incredulous expression planted on his face. I was aware of what he was thinking; he didn't even have to verbalize it. I knew this man well, or so I had thought. But I was sure that he was thinking I was being ridiculous and that he planned on remaining shirtless. _Asshole! _I gestured my head over to where his shirt was on the floor and he groaned, then reluctantly retrieved it. The instant he slipped it on over his head I smelled cheap, strong perfume and my nose wrinkled in distaste. An aching sob almost emerged out of my throat but I pushed it back down. There was no way he would see me shed a tear, not a single one if I could help it.

I would save the water works for later, after I throw his cheating ass out! _No, no, don't even consider falling apart over him! He's not worth any of your tears and heartache._

"There, I put a shirt on... just for you! Satisfied?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Satisfied? Why that no good, piece of garbage..._ I was oh so tempted to yell "Fuck you!" But instead, my pathetic ass whispered in a tiny voice,

"Why Jake? All I want to know is why."

_You seriously just asked that question? You just opened yourself a can of worms, Swan! _Deep down I really didn't want to hear his answer, in fact I greatly feared whatever it may be. I hope he would take his sweet time before ripping my heart my half. But of course, he didn't. _Sure he already destroyed my happiness and my life in a matter of minutes, so what's a little more pain?_

"I can't believe you just asked me that! Why? Why do you think, Bella?" he motioned his hand between us back and forth. "Things haven't been good for us for years."

I frowned and immediately felt wounded, as if he had literally smacked me across the face. My eyes lowered and locked on my stocking wearing feet. I rather look at anything else but him at this rate, it was too agonizing otherwise.

"But I... don't understand. I know things have been a bit hectic for us because of our careers, life and as far as intimacy goes... well I mean, it's not as regular was we like it to be, but when we do it's.."

"Oh for Christ sakes Bella, you don't get it! And you never will."

I whipped my head up and gazed questioningly at his face. "What? What don't I fucking get Jake? Fill me in, please!"

Each second that passed by, my heart weighed heavier and heavier. My chest tightened painfully and chills invaded my insides; so much so that my arms were now covered in goose-bumps. This was too much, I felt like I was having an outer body experience. I was on the outside, looking in because there was no way any of this was real... right?

Jake scoffed and I was brought back to the present. He then cocked an eyebrow and flashed a smug grin. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he smiling? Was I the only one who didn't see any humor in this situation, at all?

"Are you positive you want to know the answers? There's no going back and you will regret asking me."

I nodded my head once and instantly wished I could take back what I had asked. I was truly a glutton for punishment. _Really, why on earth would I want to hear about how I was the reason our marriage has been on rocks for years?_ Jake nodded his head towards the bed as a mock-pitying expression crossed his face.

"You probably should sit down for this."

Jake's face expressed pity and I wanted to punch him hard right on his fucking nose! God, I felt so humiliated because the cold hard truth was unraveled. He didn't feel any remorse or regret for what he had done. He pitied me and thinks I'm pathetic. Maybe I am. _Stop it, you know that's not true! Don't you dare allow him to bring you down! Well, hasn't he already?_

"Bella, look I care about you, I truly do, which is why it will be difficult for me to say this. But it needs to be said." Jacob's voice was soft and actually hinted some sadness.

_Right..Bella, wake up! He's not sad, he doesn't care, remember the only thing that bastard is sorry for was that he got caught red-handed! Now tell him to fuck off or go to hell, and throw him out of the house! Just get rid of him!_

I shook my head to stop my talkative mind and then made the mistake of making eye contact with Jake. He cast what appeared to be a sympathetic look as he murmured, "Come on Bell-, I mean, Bella, I insist that you sit down."

_No! I don't want to sit down on the very bed that you had sex with two sluts! So fuck off!_ I screamed internally. Why the hell was I letting him take me by the hand and leading me over to sit down on the edge of the bed? I flinched as nausea invaded my stomach in reaction to his brief contact. And to think just hours before his touch would make my entire body shudder in ecstasy. It was unbelievable how so much changed in only a matter of a day. _No what was unbelievable was your behavior! You're being too quiet and just sitting there showing him how defeated you look! Why are you allowing him to see how affected you are by this? Where was the woman who lashed out at him and the sluts minutes before?_

Perhaps I was in shock. His large hands enveloped over mine before I had the chance to stop him and then his dark eyes gazed intently into my face. I hated him staring at me that way, like I was some lost little girl. I hated that he thought he still had the right to touch me! That son of a bitch lost that right when I opened the bedroom door and found him with them. I hated that he looked at me like I had lost. Perhaps that was true but I refused to show him the pain I harbored. Without giving it a second thought, I sprang off the bed and stalked over to the opposite side of the room. I wanted to be as far away from him as possible, like another country far. But even that wouldn't be far enough.

I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest, then threw him the bitchiest, coldest look. "I rather stand, thank you." I said in a confident firm voice.

Jake's eyes blinked in surprise, then his brows furrowed as he studied me critically. "Oh come on Bella, I'm your husband! You're being-"

"No, correction, you **were **my husband! First thing in the morning I'm calling a divorce attorney and I will make damn sure they put a rush on the process so that it happens immediately! And were you going to imply that I'm being ridiculous?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of childish actually." Jake pointed out smugly and then flashed the cockiest of a grin.

I threw him a heated and incredulous glare. "Fuck you." I spat through clenched teeth.

Jake chuckled, looking completely amused by my anger and shook his head. "Oh you wish Bella."

My jaw tightened and my cheeks puffed out as a wave of scorching heat covered them. _What an unimaginable bastard! I can't believe after what he did to me, he was so delusional that he truly believed I still wanted him! _Just the reminder that I had married this piece of shit, made me physically ill.

"No Jacob, I'll tell you what I wish! That I never agreed to that first date with you! That I never let you..kiss me, that I didn't lose my virginity to you! That I said no when you asked me to marry you! That's what I fucking wish!" I didn't even recognize my own voice.

I probably looked like a crazed, mental patient, but who could blame me? I was burned, betrayed, humiliated, angry and confused. But most of all, I was heartbroken. I needed to remind myself though that this asshole wasn't worth my tears and heartache. Yet, the truth of the matter was, a part of me still cared for him, loves the man I truly believed he was. And that kills me.

"Are you finished with your tantrum?" Jake sarcastically asked, intruding my deep thoughts.

_Jesus, could he be any more of a dick?_ I took a deep breath and then smiled mischievously. "No, not even close. I'm just getting warmed up!"

I exhaled sharply and pushed myself off the wall, then walked towards him with a maniacal look on my face. _Huh, no way, he almost looks..terrified, of me, imagine that! _I may have the upper hand after all! _Sure Swan, believe that if it makes you feel all big and mighty! _I ceased from taking another step and then smiled at him. That threw him off guard and he stared at me suspiciously. I inhaled slowly and as much as I didn't care to, glared at him square in the eyes.

"So, tell me, explain Jake. Tell my why you decided to destroy fifteen years of marriage? We were happy Jake.." My voice significantly dropped and I wanted to kick my own ass for sounding so weak and small. "Weren't we? I mean-"

"Yeah, we were Bella. Things were good but-" Jake stopped himself short and a contemplative expression crossed on his face.

_Why was he even bothering to think about what to say next? He didn't have any trouble expressing everything else he felt thus far!_

Jake sighed then rubbed his face repeatedly with his hands. "Bell, don't misunderstand me. You're a great person, one of the best and you've always been pretty attractive but.."

My blood started to boil and it took immense amount of willpower to not smack his face. _I couldn't believe the gall this ass has! The nerve of him saying I was great, one of the best and I was always prettyattractive. So then if I am all of those wonderful things, than why did he do this to me?_

"You've changed." Jake's husky voice said, bringing me back to the present.

_What did he just say? I changed? _I opened my mouth to respond but he beat me to the punch, continuing. "I mean, God Bell, back in high school you were smoking, incredibly gorgeous and not just body wise. Though damn you were a fine little number."

I glared at him evilly and incredulously then he cleared his throat. His casual expression suddenly turned to an apologetic one and I just nodded my head, urging him silently to finish his verbal vomit. _Christ, I wanted to..choke him! What was his point of going on and on about how beautiful I was back in high school? That was years ago!_

"And now," Jake added as his dark eyes scoped over my body slowly. His face displayed a slightly disgusted look and I cringed, feeling very uncomfortable and hurt over his inappropriate analyzing. "Well, look at you! What happened to that perfect toned figure and flawless face and-"

"I'm not eighteen anymore Jake!" I interrupted in a furious tone of voice and shook my head in disbelief. I waved my arms around in mid air then continued, "It's called getting older! Yes I'm getting a bit of wrinkles and I may be sagging a little-"

Jake snickered and I was beyond tempted to punch him right on his fucking face. But instead, I threw him a nasty glare and he closed his mouth then appeared almost frightened. _Good you asshole, you better be afraid! Oh yes, you are such a bad ass Swan! _I ignored my irritating inner commentary then proceeded, "I go to the gym as much as I can. I take care of myself and do what I can to look attractive for you and-"

_You do realize how foolish you sound? That bastard should love you for you, he should believe that you are beautiful inside and out!_

"It's not just that Bella, though it is a major part of the reason why I'm unhappy with us. But what I meant was that _**you**_ have changed."

Right away I presented Jake a puzzled glare and he sighed soundly. The look in his eyes read that I should know what he meant by that cryptic comment, as if it was so obvious. But it wasn't because none of this made sense, at all!

"What happened to the Bella Swan I fell hard for back in high school? The carefree, wild, and loving life girl?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. _Was he fucking for real? _"She fucking grew up Jake! Something apparently you haven't done a lot of! I can't believe I didn't see this before! I moved on with my life, well, **our life,**while you were always.. two steps back!"

Jake shrugged one shoulder and his eyes fixed on mine. "Maybe, but at least I can say I'm still the same man you married. I miss your desire to have fun and take risks, Bella. I miss the the girl who was adventurous and was never afraid to try something new. For years now you've been this safe, boring, blah version of you. What happened to the beautiful woman who always had fire in her eyes?"

_I can't believe him! He had the fucking audacity to say that I've changed! _When he was the one who had, I just grew up. The moment we made those vows I played the role of wife and career woman. Roles I was so proud to be. I loved being his wife. I naively thought that we built a beautiful and pretty happy life together. _How could I have been so wrong, so blind?_

I shook my head slowly and then muttered, "I didn't change Jake, you did. Then again..maybe you didn't. I was just so blinded by the love I believed you felt for me. I never really noticed the real you, until tonight. You're an unfaithful, egotistical bastard! If you had felt these things for so long, why didn't you just come and talk to me? Instead of being with those-"

"I did try! And you never listened! You were too absorbed in your fucking job and everyone else to take the time to listen to your husband!"

_That was such bullshit! He had some damn nerve to go and twist things around and make himself out to be the victim! I don't think so! I wasn't the villain._ Sure, I wasn't perfect by any means but I was a damn good supporting and loving wife! I never complained every time he had to leave for one of his out of town business trips. Now reflecting about it, I was certain that cheated on me each time he was gone. _Gee, what gave you that impression? Was it remembering that most times you tried to call him in his hotel room or on his cell, he never answered? Or the other time when you discovered lipstick on his collar? Well, I had thought maybe it was from when he embraced a client at one of his lunch meetings. Really Bella? Damn, you are truly gullible._

Perhaps, but one thing I was all of these years, was faithful. Some women in my place may have strayed but I never considered the idea, not even once. Not even when Jake verbalized quite a few times that I was letting myself go. Honestly, I didn't think he meant it, I just believed it was a rude but joking remark. But that was stupid of me to think because I was aware of how obsessed Jake was with appearance. I didn't understand him, many people over the years expressed to me how beautiful they thought I was. Hell, quite a few men, very attractive men, would hit on me on a daily basis. But I never responded back because I had a man to go home to. Alright, I'll be real here for a moment, Jacob is still an extremely good looking man.

He was the total package. Tall, tanned, owned a handsome face with sexy brown eyes and has a perfect sculpted abs and biceps. But the physical wasn't the only reason that drew me to Jacob. He was funny, outgoing, full of energy and life. He treated me like a princess, like he worshiped the ground I walked on. He made me feel beautiful and special. But that was years ago back in high school and college. God, come to think about it, the minute I turned thirty, things did change slightly between us. Jake did start to treat me differently, he was distant and not as devoting as he was for so many years. But I was too far in denial and in la la land to really notice. When I had wondered about it though, I had figured the cause of his behavior was the stress he was under from his job.

Besides we still had sex, even though it wasn't as often. But when we did, it was always amazing. So, I was still at a loss as to what happened to us. None of those things he had said were true, were they? I wasn't boring or blah. I hadn't lost the spark he said that I used to own, I was still the same old..

"You just don't do it for me anymore." Jake's voice interrupted my musings. "Were not compatible. You've become.. predictable-"

I started to zone out and then tried to tune out the rest of what he was saying. Suddenly time seemed to have stopped and I felt like I was watching myself in a movie. One that played in slow motion. I blinked my eyelids to prevent the wetness from falling out of my eyes. I refused to cry in front of him, I wouldn't dare give him that satisfaction.

"I tried Bella..that's why I invited..Jade..I thought..maybe it would bring..the sparks back. We're no longer..right..each other. Sorry you were too..busy..see that things were falling apart..over."

I only half listened to Jake's drown-out speech because it didn't matter what he said. I already knew what he wanted and what was going to happen next. It was over, our marriage was over.

"Bella, were you listening to anything I just said? Look baby, I know you're shocked, this is big and a lot to take in, but we'll figure it out together. Where to go from here and-"

"Get out." I ordered in a surprisingly calm tone of voice.

"What?" Jake's eyes widened and a flash of a confusion etched on his face.

"I said, GET OUT! Leave, NOW! Get the hell out of MY house Jacob and my life you miserable low life, out!" I screeched while marching over to the door, then gesturing towards the hallway.

"Bells, wait up, be reasonable. I need to pack up my things and uh, change my clothes. Besides I really shouldn't leave you alone while you're so-"

"Now you give a damn about me! Really? That's fucking rich! Well, guess what? You've lost that right along with me when you fucked those bimbos, along with whoever else you cheated on me with-"

"Bella, hold on, that's not-" Suddenly Jake was standing too close to me and then he had the nerve to place a hand on my right shoulder. I looked up and his eyes trained on mine.

I was fully aware of what he was trying to do and I wouldn't be fooled by him, not ever again.

"Bella, please, let's just talk some more. Then sleep on it and in the morning-"

"Oh my God, you are treating this as if we had a fight about our financial problems or just having a random argument that could be fixed by kissing or saying sorry! No, Jacob, not this time! You betrayed me, our marriage, our vows! You broke everything that I idiotically believed was good. It can't be fixed, ever. We're done!"

"Bella, don't. Just.." His hand then cradled against my cheek and with force I didn't realize I had, I roughly shoved his hand off my face.

_I can't believe he had the fucking nerve to touch me again! As if that would make everything alright! Who was he?_

"Get out Jacob, I mean it." I whispered in a small but firm tone of voice.

The longest moment of silence passed as we both stood there, unmoving. I lowered my head and right away felt his eyes burn holes on the top of my head. Jake then sighed wistfully and pressed his lips against my hair. I moved back and shook my head repeatedly and glared at him from under my eyelashes. The tears that remained pooling over my eyes stung painfully but I willed them from falling. I will not cry, I will not shed a single tear until he left. I watched as he slowly departed from the room and his voice then trailed down the hallway.

"I'll be at my dad's, or maybe rent a room somewhere. Just..take care of yourself Bella. I'll call about getting my things in the-"

"Just leave Jake!"

I remained frozen in place and waited until I heard the echo of the front door closing. The second I heard it click, my body slumped to the floor.

Then I allowed the tears to finally escape.

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

**A/N: Whoa, I know, right? Jake is such a..well i think our heroine Bella said it all perfectly, lol. Let me assure you folks that this is the last of Jake, for awhile anyhow. Which means..Edward will soon appear! I don't know about you all but I'm excited, hee. The chapters from here on out get a lot more interesting, maybe a bit suspenseful.. and hot! Anyway, thanks for reading and make sure to check out my multichapter fic on my profile, For Eternity, it has LOTS of lemons but it's also a different take of the Twilight world. So yes, it is AU and vamp, but I promise you will like it ;) Also I am on Twitter, feel free to follow me vampgirl792011 and I have a fan page on FB, vampgirl79fanfiction. Feel free to add me and say hello! I love to hear from others and make new friends :) Till next time, have a great weekend! Oh and I am hoping to have Chapter 3 posted sometime next week! Adios, xo, Leslie**


	3. Chapter 3 Scorned & Trapped

**Disclaimer: You all do know it's not mine right? lol. This story is rated NC-17 for strong language and future lemons! Copyright L.K. 2011**

**My beta is the very sweet and awesome Serenshadow, thanks for betaing this chapter so quickly! You're the best!**

**Chapter 3: Scorned & Trapped**

Jacob and I were high school sweethearts.

The minute out eyes met, there was an instant spark and connection. But truthfully, more lust between us than anything else. We were young after all. We fell in love quickly and hard. It was impossible not to. Jacob was extremely popular at Forks High, well liked, handsome and a good student. Our fathers were also the best of friends, so that was a factor in what brought us together. Many people advised at the time, as things started becoming serious, that we were moving too fast. They believed we were too young to even consider being committed long-term. But, we didn't listen. We knew what we wanted and that was each other, for always.

We got engaged right after high school. I was like most girls and desired a large, elegant styled wedding. That was mainly because Alice insisted it since she took the liberty to hire herself as our wedding consultant. However, Jake wanted a smaller more intimate affair. He believed it was more romantic that way, and I agreed. My eyes landed on our wedding portrait which was hung over the fireplace. Our beautiful smiling faces were complimented perfectly by the backdrop of the blue-green ocean behind us. Jake and I said our vows right on the beach that early day in May. We wedded in Hawaii and our families paid for our guests to fly in and celebrate the memorable day with us.

It was an intimate event just as Jake wanted, fifty of our closest family and friends. It was a warm, sunny day and the light breezes made it all the more serene. It was the happiest day of my life. A part of me knew at the time that we were young and a bit naive for moving so fast. But we had mostly everything planned out, so why not? We were madly and deeply in love, but we didn't let that interfere with our goals. We still attended college together and enjoyed the full college experience; with the exception that we lived in our own apartment off campus and not in dorms with roommates. After we graduated, we embarked on our journey with our new careers and bought our first home. For some reason along the way, we agreed on never starting a family.

For years I was fine with that decision since we were both completely involved with our jobs and life. But sometime after I turned thirty, I began to seriously think about the possibility of having a child. The idea of having Jake's child was a beautiful dream. But apparently, he didn't share the same dream. Every time I brought up the subject, he would dismiss it and promised that we would discuss it another time. But, that doesn't matter now, does it? Because that discussion would never happen. Our marriage had reached its last chapter, it was truly over.

**The End.**

Light ticking pulled me back to the present and I set my eyes over at the wall clock. It read five minutes till nine o' clock. Damn, it feels so much later than that. I sighed and thought about after Jake left earlier I balled for a good twenty minutes inside the bedroom we once shared. Then I came to my senses and set up camp, so to speak, inside the guest bedroom. I couldn't stand to be inside what was our bedroom, a second longer. It reeked of sex. It reeked of those two fucking sluts who played a big part in destroying my life. But worse of all, it reeked of him. I can't believe I married that unfaithful, egotistical pig! He played a great role in fooling my stupid ass over the past few years.

Sure we had our occasional bad days like every other couple did. But I never dreamed he was seriously doing this shit with women behind my back! Sure I suspected, but I just figured that I was being insecure and paranoid. Jesus, was I wrong. Just like I had been dead wrong about his feelings for me. I believed he loved me for the strong, kind, and good person that I am. But evidently, I was too dull, predictable, and career driven for him. I was also the ugly fucking duckling as well, no longer a Swan according to him. Bastard, he's been gone for a good hour or so and here I was still thinking about him! That son of a bitch wasn't worth my heartache. But dammit, I can't deny that I wanted to bury myself in a cave somewhere and rot. Another round of wetness slipped down my face and I swiped them away angrily.

_No more Blac-, I mean Swan! Your name is now Isabella Swan again and will always be from this day forward! _It will be official as soon as possible. I meant what I threatened to Jake earlier. First thing Monday morning I will be visiting a divorce attorney and do whatever it takes to get an immediate divorce, no matter how much it costs! _Great now that you got that cleared up, how about removing your brooding ass off the bed?_

Damn I had momentarily forgotten I was lying on the guest bed and curled up against the pillows. I sighed deeply and slowly rose up and stretched my arms out in mid-air. I could feel every muscle pull perfectly and my toes curl. It felt good until I noticed the dull ache in my lower back. _Ouch, that hurts a bit. Nothing ibuprofen can't fix_. I yawned sleepily and made my way out of the bed. For some reason I was off balance and before I could prevent it, I landed hard on the floor on my ass.

"Shit!" I hissed under my breath and winced from the sharp pain that radiated all over my behind. _Haven't I been through enough for one night, God? Obviously not._

I took a deep breath then carefully stood up and rubbed my backside soothingly. Oh yeah, I definitely could use some meds right about now. _But not on an empty stomach!_ My conscience reprimanded. Right on cue my stomach growled fiercely and I immediately threw it the evil eye. _Really, all you're thinking about is food at a time like this? _I had lost my appetite the moment I found my husband sharing our bed with..._Dammit, get him and that image out of your mind right now! _I wanted to, I really did. But as long as I was still under this roof, that was going to be pretty impossible. What I needed was a distraction and as much as my mind wasn't for it, my body wanted different. I have to take care of my hunger then I could figure out what to do next. After I scarfed down a turkey sandwich and ate some salad, I stood by the kitchen sink with the dinner plates in my hand. I exhaled heavily then set them down inside the sink and looked around the kitchen.

All of a sudden my mind presented a random memory of Jake and I inside the kitchen preparing dinner. He was a horrible cook but he was great at assisting and taste testing. I watched myself laughing as Jake was singing very off key to one of our favorite songs. I was standing over by the stove stirring the marinara sauce, then jumped when Jake snuck up behind me. He wrapped his arms tenderly around my waist and leaned down and kissed behind my ear. God, how I loved when he did that. It always set my entire body on fire each time his lips or hands caressed my skin. We were so happy and so in love, or so I had naively thought. The grandfather clock's beautiful chimes echoed throughout the house and thankfully put the flashbacks to an abrupt halt.

_Too many memories. I have to get out of here!_

_Yeah and where will you go?_ _Alice is over in Milan for her latest fashion show and won't return for another week. _

But I could give her a call, its afternoon the next day over there I think. God, I really needed her support and listen to her words of wisdom. Then again, I was positive that she would be so angry over the shocking tale that once I tell her, she would hop on the first plane to head back to the states. I couldn't allow that to happen. Her career was more important than my soap opera drama of a life. Besides, it would be best to reveal all to her in person. I'll wait until she arrives back in Seattle. _Okay, so if not Alice, how about Renee? _I scoffed loudly and shook my head. This probably sounded harsh, but my mother was the last person I would tell what happened.

For one thing, Renee was in her own world and completely oblivious to the people around her. I mean, why should she give a damn about her only child? She had it all, a wonderful marriage the third time around to a man that was young enough to be my baby brother! Did I mention that the man is loaded and president of his family owned company? Unbelievable, right? Well, not really, Renee is the Queen of being at the right place at the time. See, one of her best friends Irina, dragged Renee to an art gallery opening over in South Florida a few years back. That's where she met Garrett, and bam, their eyes met and instant sparks ensued. About four months later, they married. Naturally it couldn't be a simple affair, oh no. It took place in a very stylish, fancy hotel with a thousand plus guests; Renee didn't even know half of them.

Now I'm lucky if I even hear from her every six months. I had given up on trying to build any kind of relationship with her a long time ago. Oh, and also even if I did tell her, she most likely wouldn't believe me. Renee would defend Jacob over her own daughter any time of day. I kid you not, Renee is his biggest fan. I could just hear her now, she would probably advise me to give our marriage another shot and go seek some counseling. Sure, because that worked for her and Phil, her second ex-husband. I shook my head again in frustration and then walked out of the kitchen. I refuse to reflect about my troubles with Renee right now. I had bigger problems. _Like, what the hell was I going to do now?_ Suddenly an idea came to mind and I rushed upstairs.

Several minutes later I was standing inside the master bedroom closet, which was currently half empty. I smiled wickedly, feeling some satisfaction as I recalled what I had done to Jake's precious designer clothes. I had ripped and cut some, basically made them worthless pieces of scraps. But most of them, I burned to a fucking crisp. They were now a pile of ashes inside the garbage can outside. I also destroyed all of his favorite shoes, many of them were custom made. The asshole has more money than he knows what to do with anyway, he can certainly buy himself a new wardrobe. Lastly, I burned the bed sheets. The ones that reeked of sex, his scent and theirs. Some of the reminders gone, but unfortunately not forgotten.

_God, what a shame he took his precious, ridiculously expensive Harley with him. That would have been a blast to destroy! Wow, did I step into the shoes of a woman scorned like I was made to play the role._

I shook my head bitterly then pondered about what to do next. I needed to keep myself distracted, busy, anything to take my mind off everything that occurred only a short a while ago. _How about pack your shit up and leave? You don't want to stay another night under this roof, do you? _No, I certainly don't, but where would I go? I could crash at Charlie's, but that was a long three hour drive from here. Also there were memories there that I didn't want to be tortured with. Scratch that idea. _How about Angela and Ben's? _No, for one thing I didn't want to disrupt their peaceful, family life. And if memory serves me right, I think they were vacationing over in California. Never mind that idea.

_Well, how about Alice? You have a spare key to her condo downtown_. True, but Jasper her husband, was probably over there. He wasn't able to accompany Alice on her trip to Italy this time around because of his own demanding job. So **x** that idea as well. Hotel it is then. I sighed agitatedly then grabbed a handful of my clothes, shoes and threw them all into a suitcase. Once I was packed up and ready to leave, another idea hit me. It was an insane one, an out of character one and I seriously believed I had lost my mind. I stared intently at the sexy little black dress that lay on top of the guest bed. What was I thinking? I should just rent a room and crash for the night. No, because I know what would happen. I would sulk and shed too many tears again. I don't think so. This was a good plan.

It's time I did something for myself for a change. That bastard was sure not sitting around missing me or regretting the repulsive things he had done. So why should I sit in a hotel room and drown my sorrows with a bottle of wine? A slight grin creased on my lips as my fingers brushed over the material of the dress Alice had designed for me. _You better act now Swan, before you change your mind!_ A night on the town was just the distraction I needed. I think a change of scenery was in order. Maybe I should be someone else for the night. Like a woman who wasn't scorned and about to go through a divorce. I wanted to be spontaneous, fun and sexy. I was sure I could be all of those things. I just longed to be free for one night. I didn't give it another thought and headed over to the guest bathroom to take a quick shower.

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

Oh, thank God for Alice; designing this hot little number for me as a Christmas gift last year! It was shame I didn't wear it until now. Maybe if I had dressed like this more often then I wouldn't have lost my husband._That's complete bullshit Bella and you know it! You lost your husband because he was a selfish, conceited, heartless asshole. Don't you blame yourself for any of what happened!_ _It wasn't your fault_. God, I wanted to believe that more than anything. I took a deep, shaky breath and slipped on the dress. Alice would be so proud! Alright, time to see how this looks. Nervously I sauntered over to the bathroom and shut the door, then stole a long look at the mirror behind it. _Holy shit, was this..me?_

Granted, I have seen and worn plenty of Alice's designs but this seriously blew me away.

This dress was literally made for my body shape and it flattered me very nicely. It wasn't too risque or whorish looking but extremely sexy. The dress clung to all of my curves and accentuated it perfectly but was also surprisingly comfortable. I turned around a couple of times admiring my reflection then stopped when I discovered something distrusting. Jesus, no wonder Jake lost his attraction for me, I'm paler than Casper the ghost! _Okay, that was harsh, but still what happened to my face? _I make zombies look like beauty queens. I studied my reflection and reality hit me right in my gut. I had aged more, how did I miss this? I stepped closer to the mirror and frowned at the few wrinkles that were around my eyes. Thankfully, they weren't entirely noticeable, but it was still a blow to my pride.

I sighed sadly and cringed in disgust. Christ, could these dark circles be any more noticeable? It might as well flash neon and say look at me! I looked like I hadn't slept in days. This was pitiful. Again it was no wonder Jake went looking for more attractive women and cheated on me! _Bella, remember that bastard was no longer going to be the topic of discussion. Just continue getting ready and make yourself look drop dead gorgeous! Oh I intend to. _About twenty minutes later I examined my image in the mirror once again and beamed in approval. I have to admit I look pretty smoking! Thank the lord for the top of the line makeup I own, courtesy of Alice. Sadly, before this evening I rarely wore makeup, well besides just the basics.

When I did for work, I would only apply a touch of blush, light colored lipstick and a bit of mascara. I always preferred the natural look; however once in awhile, when the certain occasion called for something a little more noticeable, I still opted for the natural look. And that's exactly why Jake lost interest in me. _Moving on Bella! Tonight you are Bella Swan, a newly single woman looking for a great night out on the town. _Why was I not talking myself out of this? I mean, this was a big mistake, wasn't it? I shoved aside my negative thoughts and instead pondered about what to do with my hair. I exhaled irritably at my damp long tendrils that laid flat over my shoulders. _I have no idea what I'm doing, I wish Alice was here or even Rosalie. She would for sure how to style my hair just right._ But I have to do this on my own. After all, I was on my own from here on out. Suddenly an idea came to mind and I quickly got to work.

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

I was driving through the busy streets of downtown Seattle and groaned over the never-ending traffic. Did I seriously expect nothing less? It was a Friday night after all. No wonder I refused to visit this part of the city with Ja- _You're doing it again! Quit thinking about that asshole and just keep driving!_ Thankfully, the red light finally turned green and in seconds my car was cruising along the streets at an acceptable speed. I didn't have a choice but to drive like a damn turtle since the traffic was still congested. I sighed and kept my eyes peeled on the road ahead while searching for a nightclub that looked appealing. _Fuck, I should have called Rosalie, she definitely would know where the hottest clubs were_. As I glanced at the several buildings that I passed by, I noticed each one had people lined up at the entrance just waiting to get in.

This was ridiculous! Maybe this was a sign. What the hell was I thinking anyway? This was such a stupid ass idea! I just discovered that my husband of fifteen years had been unfaithful to me and here I was looking to have a good time just to stick it to him? _And that is a bad idea because? _I should just turn the car around and find a place to.. a flashing bright sign caught my eye and for whatever reason the name captured my attention. _**Nuevo Vida. **_Hmm,let's see if I remember anything from taking Spanish in high school. That's right, nuevo vida means new life. How fitting, but I couldn't help but think that was an odd name for a night club. But, I'll take it. Besides there was something about this place that called to me and I was determined to find out why. Also, I seriously wanted a damn drink, preferably a strong one. Perhaps not a wise idea but then again, none of this seemed to be.

The predictable, uninteresting, and ordinary part of me was left behind in that house. The minute I step out of the car and walk inside that club, I could be anyone I wanted to be. That idea surprisingly sounded appealing and exciting. As I arrived closer to the club my conscience suggested that I turn the car back around and never look back. _Then what, check into a hotel and just cry myself to sleep while thinking about what I had seen earlier? No, thanks. _I nodded my head in determination and directed my car in the club's parking lot. Anxiously, I browsed around searching for an available space but then slowed down when a young, hot looking guy approached the car. I ignored him and glanced around the lot still looking for a place to park. All of a sudden, a hard rapping on the driver's side window startled me and I turned my head to see the cause. It was that guy, what does he want?

I eyed him suspiciously until he flashed a cordial grin then announced that he was the club's valet attendant. _Valet? Damn, I sure picked a great place!_ I listened politely as he suggested that he could park my car for me free of charge. After pressing the button for the window to glide down, I studied the man carefully and asked if he could show me proof that he actually worked for the club. He agreed cooperatively and I gave him the okay for him to park the car. Moments later the attendant opened the door for me and I climbed out tentatively. Immediately, he looked at me in approval as his eyes raked over my figure suggestively. I blushed deeply in response from the unexpected attention. Holy shit, I haven't been checked out like that in quite some time. It was very...flattering.

I grinned shyly then thanked him for his assistance and he replied by instructing where I needed to stand to wait in line. _Great, there was a line to just get in? _The attendant must have noticed the displeased expression on my face because he quickly assured that I should get in fairly quickly with no trouble. I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I was starting to feel a bit uneasy from his constant and now inappropriate ogling. So I thanked him once again then handed him some cash for a tip and watched as he entered inside my car. I made sure he drove it safely to an available spot then hurriedly walked over to the line by the entrance. It was surprisingly moving fast and once it was my turn to enter, the bouncer gave me a long once over as he greeted me.

He then asked for my ID which was humorous but flattering as well. I mean, I don't look that young, do I? Thankfully, I was allowed in but not before the bouncer informed me that it was ladies night. He spewed on about the nightly specials and then concluded that it was a shame that a beautiful woman was going inside all alone. The compliment was a slight boost to my ego but his insulting assumption overpowered it. So I became defensive and told him that I was here meeting someone. I have no idea why on earth I made up that bullshit fib. But at least it made the bouncer get a clue and he let me be to finally enter inside. The interior of _**Nuevo Vida **_was spacious and included several dance floors, seating areas and what appeared to be private rooms. Multicolored lights flashed repeatedly from high above and were in-sync with the techno music which gave the environment an electrifying and sexy feel.

The place was jammed packed with club-goers and without an empty spot in sight. Some of them were dancing sensually to the catchy pulsating music, while other patrons were making out shamelessly right in plain view. Come to think of it these people weren't dancing; they were simply dry-humping like animals in heat to the song. It was slightly disgusting to watch but also a little arousing too. I shook my head in disbelief then navigated my way carefully through the crowds. I made extra sure not to trip and fall or bump into anyone, thought it was tricky since everyone was sandwiched together. _Just a couple of more feet until you reach the bar Swan. Jesus Christ, how does anyone see in here? Let alone think! _The music was blaring so piercingly it throbbed in my eardrums and made my heart hammer against my chest. All of a sudden my body had a mind of its own and swayed seductively to the music. I chuckled under my breath and then straightened myself. I can't allow myself to look ridiculous by dancing solo. It was already humiliating enough that I came here sans a date!

God, I felt so out of place and completely out of my element. Sure I may have looked the part of a club-goer, but as I observed each person that I passed by, I came to an alarming realization. I was too old to be here! Holy shit, probably 95% of the people in here had to be between the ages of 18-27, maybe 30 the most and that was pushing it. Oh good God! _Bella, you're being a tad paranoid. Stop assuming and try to have a good time! Yeah sure like Miss Average herself even knows how to. _Ugh, there I go slamming myself once again! I really needed to buy a drink, at least that would give me a buzz and make me forget all of my sorrows, well, temporarily anyway. I sighed woefully and reminded myself, _just a few more steps until I reach the bar_.

A cool rough hand clasped around my wrist and halted me from taking another step. Before I had the chance to turn around, I was pushed back and then my body slammed right against another. The hand gripped my wrist tighter and I gasped in alarm then struggled to release myself from their vice grip. _What the hell? _The person's hot breath swept over my right ear and the hairs on the back of my neck rose. My heart pounded against my ribs and my insides numbed from the fear that invaded. _Don't just stand there Bella, scream, run, just move!_

"I've been watching you." A male voice murmured in a dark tone right inside my ear.

_Whoa...creepy stalker much?_

Just as I attempted to make a move and confront this weirdo, he gripped my waist with his strong hands and turned me around to face him. _Well, at least he let go of my wrist_. Ouch, I could feel a bruise form already on my sensitive skin! Stupidly, I glanced up and my eyes trained on a massively framed figure before me. He appeared to be over six feet tall, at least six three, maybe even six four. Due to the lack of light provided it was difficult to figure out his features. But it looked like he had medium-length dark brown hair and very dark, perhaps black colored eyes, which were locked on mine so intently it made me cringe. His face was a medium tanned tint and appeared smooth and clean shaven. I'll admit he was attractive, but nonetheless, there was something about him that didn't seem right.

However, I didn't listen to my intuition as I should have and idiotically decided to stick around. _You're a fucking idiot Bella! _The guy then threw me off guard when he smiled and the whitest teeth I'd ever seen displayed. I bet that smile of his charmed the hell out of women. He then inclined his head to look at me straight in the eye and I grew nervous once again. Though I was still convinced that there was something off about this stranger, I couldn't bring myself to walk away.

"I apologize." he spoke again, this time in a voice that was dulcet and deep. "It wasn't my intention to alarm you or grab your wrist like that. I just…didn't want you to get away."

That's fine and dandy, but I'm sure he could have approached me in a different way. One where he didn't feel the need to grab my wrist and hurt me! I threw him a puzzled glare and raised a suspicious brow. _Uh, say something Swan! Did you lose to ability to speak all of a sudden?_

He chuckled at my expense and looked sheepish. "Well judging from how packed it is in here, it would be easy to get lost, wouldn't you agree?"

He had to raise his voice since the music elevated in volume and it made the walls around us vibrate. I just stared at him blankly with my mouth slightly open and he laughed, completely amused by my reaction. Oh my God, I couldn't look anymore foolish if I tried! _If you aren't going to respond then at least show him you didn't appreciate his manhandling._ I lowered my eyes and set them on his hands, which were remained frozen on my hips, then I took a few steps back. Right away his hands dropped to his sides and he instantly gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, truly. I just noticed that you came in here alone and-"

"So you decided to sneak up on me and hurt my damn wrist?" I interrupted sharply.

I shook my head incredulously and rubbed my skin soothingly with my other hand. He frowned remorsefully and he actually appeared guilty for what he had done. But I had to remain on guard and keep him at arms length. _You really should have walked away the second he released you Bella!_

"Finally she speaks." he teased then presented me a charming, wide grin.

I tried not to smile in return, but my stupid fucking mouth did and he saw that as an invitation to take a step towards me.

"And she has a lovely smile." he complimented.

My cheeks reddened and thank the lord he didn't see. Then again his eyes were locked on my lips then lowered and gazed hungrily on my throat. Alright, he was starting to give me the creeps once again. Yet not enough apparently because I decided to humor him and strike up a conversation.

"Is that what you say to all the women?" _Wait a minute, what was that? Was I…flirting back with him? No, I don't flirt; well I haven't in a long, long time._

"Only to the ones with beautiful brown eyes." he replied without missing a beat and took another step towards me.

I tried to play it cool by glancing around the club and laughed softly. "Well, that's probably about half of the women in here. I'm not the only one with brown eyes you know..."

"No, but you are the _**only **_one who has caught my attention."

Damn, he was smooth. No, I can't buy into his charms! My instincts were always spot on and they were warning me that this guy isn't what he seems. The man's penetrating dark eyes studied my face and then a smile creased on lips.

"Ravishing, simply ravishing." he murmured in a husky voice and I blushed right on cue.

His eyes sparkled in amusement the second he discovered the flush on my cheeks. "I'm James, by the way."

He extended out his large hand for me to shake and cautiously, I did. James's hand felt cool and incredibly strong against my small, delicate one. As we continued shaking, I contemplated over whether I should reveal my real name to him. _Well, you are already continuing on with this when you should have fled minutes ago, so it doesn't matter at this point._

"And you are?"

My heart almost stopped over hearing those three words. _Dammit Swan, think quick!_

I cleared my throat and then blurted out, "Marie."

Immediately James cocked a brow and a suspicious expression etched on his face. _Shit, I think he was seeing right through my bullshit lie!_

"Marie, eh?" he echoed and I nodded my head while keeping a straight face. "Such an ordinary name for a lovely woman."

_Ordinary?_ Nice, I've already been told by my soon-to-be ex husband how ordinary I was, I certainly didn't need to hear it from a fucking stranger too! _Alright, I think it was time to wrap up this meeting._

"Sorry my name is too plain for you." I replied sourly and glared at him irritably.

He noticed my displeased expression and right away frowned apologetically. "Again I must apologize. Wow, I'm usually more…ah, smooth when I speak to a woman. But there's something about you that's fascinating."

Fascinating, really? Jake fed me better lines than that! I held back the snort that almost escaped my mouth and refrained from rolling my eyes. Maybe there wasn't anything creepy about this guy after all. He was just downright clueless when it came to hitting on a woman. _Oh what do you know? You haven't been in the dating scene for fifteen years!_ Good point.

"Listen, why don't we head over to the bar and I'll buy you a drink? My peace offering for speaking with my foot in my mouth and then we could dance?"

I was this close to laughing at his face. He had no clue that he just asked the Queen of Clumsiness to dance. The second we hit the dance floor and I showed my moves, he would bolt straight for the club's exit. It was best if I ended this now and save myself the embarrassment.

"Thanks for the apology, I accept and I truly appreciate the offer. But I'm not interested."

I turned around then started to walk away and prayed he accepted my refusal. But he didn't and in my periphery I noticed he was following me. Thanks to the damn crowds it was impossible to get very far, much less run but I tried to speed walk. Then just like before, his hand wrapped around my wrist again and yanked on it roughly. My heart leaped to my throat and tremors crawled over my spine as his lips brushed against the tip of my ear.

"Where are you running off to so fast, _**Marie**_? Come on, just _**one**_. _**drink**_."

He spun my body around and I had no choice to look at him directly in his cold, threatening eyes. _Oh great, just as I had suspected, this guy was a freak! You sure know how to pick them Swan! I didn't pick him, he...oh never mind. I need to get away from him and fast! _Isn't there any kind of security in this place? I shook my head fiercely and stupidly walked backwards, bumping into people along the way. Eventually my back hit against the wall and I gasped when I realized I led myself right into a trap. _Fucking perfect! _I looked up at James and he sneered over my predicament then pressed himself firmly against me.

This wasn't what I had in mind when I decided to go out for a night on the town.

What the hell did I get myself into?

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

**A/N: I know, I know the dreaded cliffhanger, how dare I? lol. I have to bring a bit of suspense to this story, cant help it ;) Dont worry my dear readers, I promise to deliver some Edward goodness in the next chappie! So poor Bella, right? Jesus as if she hadn't been through enough in one night, she is now dealing with a psychotic James! *shakes head* As I said in my note above this is just the beginning, so much is ahead! I'm really excited for what's in store for Bella and the rest of the characters in this story. I really hope you will continue on this journey with me ;) Anyway, I'm hoping, but I cant promise, that I will update this baby once a week since i have prewritten many of the chapters. If not, then at least every two weeks. I do have a multichapter fic that does come first above this one. But, I will do my best to get the chappies out quickly!**

**Speaking of, if you havent read my other story, For Eternity, then I really suggest you do! Its AU, vamp with a bitchy, drives you crazy Bella and a very sexy, mysterious, wistful Edward, doesn't get any better than that! Throw some romance, lots of hot lemons and suspense into the mix and you got For Eternity! It's very different than Twilight, seriously :) Alright enough of my shameless pimping, haa. Again thank so much for reading and please feel free to leave review loving!**

**Till next time, xoxo, Leslie**


	4. Chapter 4 Saved and Introductions

**Disclaimer: Not mine, boo :( But of course it's the lovely SM's! However, advance tickets to see Breaking Dawn for midnight are mine, yeah! Who is beyond excited for this movie? I know I am! Anyway this story is rated M/NC-17 for language and future lemons. Copyright 2011, L.K.**

*****My beta is the super smart, studious and lovely SerenShadow. Thanks as always dear for putting up with all my ridiculous booboo's, lol**

**Chapter 4: Saved and Introductions**

This isn't happening.

What the hell do I do now?

_Ah, gee Bella, how about using those lungs of yours and scream as loud as you can!_

I opened my mouth, but it was immediately covered by James's rough icy hand. Then he pressed his body so roughly against mine it was suffocating. His hot breath gusted over my face and his lust-filled eyes locked right on my neck. I cringed in disgust; I felt so dirty and used from his repulsive eye fucking. I couldn't look at his psychotic face and eyes any longer, so instead I checked my surroundings. I silently prayed that I may find someone lurking around nearby. My eyes strained in the darkness, but I was able to make out that we were in the back of the club and nearby the restrooms. Unfortunately, no one was coming in and out of them. I was on my own and completely screwed!

_Shit Bella, think! You remember a few defense moves Charlie taught you years back. What was the one with..._I froze in panic as James directed his hand up my dress, traveling up and stopped on my upper thigh._Oh God, no! _His fingers lightly brushed over the top of my panty and he moaned in ecstasy then licked his lips hungrily. _I think I'm going to be sick, what a fucking perverted freak! _I shook my head in protest and extended out my arms, pressing my palms flat against his chest, pushing as hard as I could. But he didn't even move an inch. Jesus Christ, he was strong! James laughed and shook his head, amused by my ill-fated attempt to escape. He waved his index finger in front of my eyes as his lips curved into a devious sneer.

"Stupid bitch, did you really think you can get away from me?"

My eyes narrowed at him sharply and I swallowed the hard lump that formed in the back of my throat. There was no way in hell I would show this son-of-a-bitch I was frightened of him! Yet, the couple of tears rolled down my face showed otherwise. James chuckled, throwing me a mock pitying look and wiped the wetness with his thumbs. I flinched angrily and tried to speak but my voice was muffled by his nasty, sweaty fucking hand. My chest heaved up and down as I panted breathlessly into James's palm. It was becoming more difficult to breathe by the second so I had to act fast.

"And don't even bother to scream _**Marie**_. No one will hear you and those who might, won't give a shit. As you can tell I am much stronger than you, so do yourself a favor and just relax. You may actually enjoy it. I'll be gentle, promise."

_What a sick bastard! _Something in those sinister dark eyes of his said what he promised was a lie. I had a feeling he would be anything _**but**_ gentle. Maybe if I just reached out to him, to his vulnerable side, perhaps he might just let me go. _Wow, right, good luck with that one you naive idiot!_

Finally he uncovered my mouth and I didn't waste another second and immediately pleaded, "Just let me go, please."

I could no longer keep the tears at bay as more glided rapidly out of my eyes and spilled over my chin. James shook his head in fake sympathy and whispered, "Shh baby, don't be scared. Come on, live a little."

I still couldn't believe this was happening; I was about to be sexually assaulted right in the middle of a crowded nightclub. _No you aren't! Don't you dare give up Swan! Fight for yourself, what's the matter with you?_Terror consumed within and my heart hammered violently in response. _It's now or never, make your move, do something! _I attempted to push him off me again but he remained in place and was without a doubt much stronger than I. _Dammit, time for a different idea. _James started grinding his hips roughly against mine and I grimaced over the immediate pain my skin felt.

"All I wanted was **one drink** and **one dance**." he growled through clenched teeth right into my face.

I nearly gagged from his vile alcohol scented breath and recoiled when his tongue slowly inched towards the left side of my face. _Ugh, fucking disgusting! _Quickly I turned my head to the right, moving out of his reach. But that only made him livid and before I was able to react, James viciously grabbed my cheeks and forced me to face him. His fingers dug deep into my skin and I hissed painfully under my breath.

"No, stop! Just fucking let go of me…Somebody.. help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, an idea struck my mind and I reacted discreetly and quickly. By raising my right leg slowly, preparing to knee his privates, but halted when a different voice caught me off guard.

"I believe the lady said _**no**_."

James growled savagely and whirled around to face the person who interrupted his almost conquest. _Oh thank God for you stranger, whoever you are! _Regrettably I wasn't able to see who the person was thanks to James blocking my damn view. Yet that really didn't matter at this rate because I just wanted to get the hell away from him. I straightened myself then took a deep shaky breath and willed my heart to calm its rapid beating. Judging from James's tense and defensive posture I had a feeling things were about to get ugly very fast. Honestly, I didn't want to witness what unfolded, so I started to walk away heading for the restroom.

But my feet stopped dead their tracks when James's low and cold tone of voice snarled, "Who the fuck are you? Why don't you play good Samaritan somewhere else and stay the fuck out of this! You don't want to get hurt pretty boy."

James stalked slowly towards the guy, closing in on him like a lion to his prey and my heart almost quit beating. Jesus, this poor guy was only doing the right thing by trying to help me! Now he may get his ass severely kicked. _Well then go do something Bella, find security before this escalates! _But my moronic ass chose to stay put as I watched the confrontation between the two with curiosity and fear. The hero, who appeared to have disheveled bronze colored hair, held up his hands in defense. But his eyes shined in fury and his face displayed a mixture of anger and worry.

"Look I don't want any trouble but I highly recommend that you walk away..._**now**_." His voice though placid, held an underline of intense threat.

If I were James, I would sure as hell listen to the man! Surprisingly, this guy appeared even more intimidating than James himself!

James laughed chillingly. "You have no idea who you are fucking with boy scout."

"And neither do you." The guy shot back throwing James a challenging glare with a raised brow.

Bronze haired guy then glanced over in my direction and mouthed out quietly, "Are you alright?"

I nodded quickly and he directed his gaze back to James. "Now I'm asking one last time-"

"Fine!" James exclaimed in an irritated voice and gestured his hands angrily in mid-air. He glared coldly at me from behind his shoulder and shook his head stiffly. "You know what? Forget it, she's not worth it. She's all yours man!"

James strolled towards the man and patted his shoulder as he grinned in amusement. "She wasn't my type anyway. She's a little...too _**old**_ for me."

_No, he did not just say that shit! Asshole!_

My eyes narrowed angrily and threw James the iciest stare, then I stalked heatedly over to him.

My hands curled into tight fists by my sides and I shouted, "_**Old? **_Who are you calling old? You creepy perverted stalker!"

James chuckled humorously then shook his head again and walked away. _Where does he think he's going?_ _He can't just insult me after what he tried to do to me, that son-of-a-bitch! _Stupidly, I allowed my feet to take off and start following behind him, but I was quickly blocked by a body; one that appeared to be thin and lanky but felt muscular too. However studying this guy's physique was the last thing on my mind after all that just went down. I would be damned if I allowed him to cage me in as well!

"Get out of my way!" I hissed furiously through gritted teeth and tried to shove him out of the way.

To my dismay, he carefully and gently pushed me back, then he murmured, "Let it go spitfire."

Oh good God, his voice sounded creamy and almost musical. It was seriously the sexiest and most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I raised my head and stared at the man who had kindly came to my rescue. The first thing I noticed was that head of hair of his, a shiny bronze color that stuck out in all directions like it hadn't been brushed. But surprisingly, it looked presentable. My eyes lowered and trained on his hands, they felt so soft and warm against my skin. They were gripping my forearms protectively and I finally realized what he was doing. He was preventing me from running after James and trying to kick his ass._Smart guy._ I was such an idiot thinking of going after the disgusting pig that almost...I couldn't bear to even say the word in my thoughts.

I was extremely grateful to the stranger who offered his chivalrous assistance, but I also felt so humiliated and weak. Charlie had taught me several defense moves over the years and I didn't even use one of them on James! _You were in shock Bella, that's understandable, don't beat yourself up over it! I should, what if this guy hadn't come to my rescue? But he did, so be grateful, thank him and move on._

Instead of listening to my own suggestion I stuck my foot right in my mouth and blurted out, "Let it go? Do you know what he was about to do to me? He was about to...to-"

"I know. I meant forget what he said to you. And besides, I couldn't let you go after him!"

He stared intently at me with an incredulous expression on his face and I eyed him sharply, placing my hands on my hips.

"And why the hell not?"

He scoffed in disbelief and shook his head. "You're serious? Listen, I think we should go find security and-"

"No! Just forget it. Let go of me please. I can handle the rest on my own!" I squirmed agitatedly in his grasp and his eyes suddenly widened.

He looked offended and apologetic, but raised his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm not the bad guy here. I saved you, remember?"

God, he must think I'm the world's dumbest person, because I sure think so! _You're just not thinking clearly Bella, now take a deep breath and calm down. Then think carefully about what you are going to say and do next._

"Yes and you earned yourself a badge. Good for you, now let go of me!"

_Could you be anymore of a bitch Bella? What happened to thinking carefully? _At last I managed to free myself out of his grasp as he gingerly released me. Then we both stared at each other in silence and studied the other curiously. _Think about it Swan, this guy saved your wimpy ass! The least you can do is express your gratitude, he deserves it! _I sighed and focused hard on his eyes. It was difficult though to make out their color due to lack of light the club provided. _Stop staring at him idiot and say something!_

Just as my lips parted and I was about to speak, he beat me to it and muttered, "Well, I'm glad you're alright. Just…be careful, okay? Make sure you find security and let them know what happened. Take care of yourself."

He then spun on his heel and proceeded to leave, but my voice halted him from taking another step.

"Wait, please! I…uh..." _Dammit, why can't I form a simple sentence around the guy?_

He turned back around and took the steps need to bridge the gap between us. His eyes gazed deeply in mine and my insides reacted in a surprising manner. Butterflies fluttered about in my lower belly and electrical shivers ran up and down my spine. This was insane, I exchanged only a few words with the man and already I feel incredibly drawn to him! _Uh, haven't you gotten yourself in enough trouble for one night? You need to have your guard up! _My ramblings thoughts ceased when his velvety voice spoke again and captured my attention.

"Yes?" he questioned. Curiosity was etched on his face and eyes and my heart thumped nervously in reaction.

"Yeah, um…I just wanted to thank you for your help. I don't know where you came from but-"

"The restroom actually."

"What?"

He chuckled and Jesus Christ the tone in his voice was breathtaking. _Would you stop thinking and acting like a damn teenager! Just thank him, wish him a good night and be on your way!_

"You asked where I was came from and I explained that I just left the restroom when I overheard the both of you and then-"

"You saved me." I finished in a ridiculous sounding breathless voice.

He grinned lopsidedly and instantly a thrilling heat invaded my body. I was getting aroused, over a fucking smile! _And one of the sexiest ones I ever seen!_ I wondered what he looked like in better light. Out of my control, my eyes had a mind of their own and shamelessly checked out his physique. My best guess was he appeared to be about six foot three, and has a lean but not too muscular built. And God does this man own the finest pair of lips. The kind you want to kiss and suck on for hours on end.

"Hey, are you alright?" His creamy voice asked and I swallowed back the moan that almost escaped out of my throat.

What the hell was the matter with me? It was just a voice. _Yeah, a voice that sounds like passionate, head-spinning sex. Good gracious._

I blinked and stared at him confusingly and he clarified, "You still look shaken up about the whole thing."

I nodded slowly and he gave me a sympathetic look, exhaling deeply. "Well…given what happened I probably shouldn't ask you this, and I would understand if you don't accept my offer, but…may I walk you over to the bar? I could order you a glass of water and maybe we could talk…"

He appeared extremely nervous while waiting for my answer and I found his behavior truly adorable. I contemplated his offer for a brief moment but realized there was nothing further to consider. I mean this man had me when he said, "I believe the lady said no." God, I was hopeless and a fucking moron! After what just occurred five minutes ago I was about to join this guy, another stranger, for a drink. What was it going to take for me to get a clue? After I leave the club with him and he murders me in a dark alley somewhere? _Whoa, hold up Swan! You seriously have to stop watching those crime shows on tv! _Besides there is a big difference between sex hair guy and creeper guy. I'm not picking up any bad vibes off of the man who saved me. If anything I felt amazingly comfortable around him, which was crazy considering I don't even know his name.

"I swear I'm just a normal, pretty boring guy. Really, I'm harmless." He reassured and sealed his promise with a gentle, heart-melting smile.

He didn't have to convince me twice, besides I was actually relieved to hear the word "boring" for the first time this evening. After everything that occurred, I'll take boring. _Bella, please use your common sense this time! Don't get involved with another stranger!_ I ignored my consciences advice and returned the friendly smile.

"I believe you. Thanks for saying so, even though it wasn't necessary considering you just saved my rear." I chuckled awkwardly and felt my cheeks heat as he grinned appreciatively.

God, that smile of his, those lips of his, may be the death of me.

His eyes trained intently on my face and a curious expression wore on his. Why is he staring at me like that? It took a couple of seconds for my mind to figure it out but then it dawned on me.

Immediately I assured him. "Sure we can sit over at the bar, sounds great. Thanks...but wait-"

The guy raised a questioning brow and a look of panic settled on his face. Poor man probably thinks I've changed my mind! _And you should!_

"Would you excuse me for a moment? I'm just going to head over to the restroom for a minute." I realize it seems trivial, but I really wanted to splash some water on my face and collect myself in private.

Thankfully, he nodded in understanding. "Of course, not a problem. I'll just wait right here."

I wondered if it was just my imagination but he appeared utterly nervous. How too fucking cute! Good thing he has no idea about how nervous I am! I smiled at him shyly then brushed past him and walked quickly over to the bathroom. I had a strong feeling his eyes were watching my every move the entire time. Wow, he was pretty protective for someone he just met! _Well, duh Bella that's because he was your knight and shining armor, remember? _Hurriedly, I entered inside the restroom and thanked the Angels above that it appeared to be vacant in here.

Right away I stole a glance at my reflection in the mirror and frowned. God, good thing it's dark inside this club! I almost look like a damn raccoon, damn eye make-up! I groaned in frustration and turned on the sink then splashed my face with cold water. After patting my skin dry with a paper towel, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I granted myself a few moments to relax before reopening them. I figured touching up my make-up was in order, so I slid my purse off my shoulder and placed it on top of the counter. A couple of minutes later I peeked at the mirror one last time and sighed heavily.

What am I doing? Why do I care so much about how I look to this man? This has been some night already and it was only the beginning.

_Alright Swan, you can do this! Shake off what happened with you-know-who and start over._

Starting over, that seemed to be the theme for my brand new life, which starts tonight. I grabbed my purse off the counter, slung it over my shoulder and held my head up high. Then I exited the bathroom and tried my hardest to exude some confidence. For a split second panic struck in the center of my chest as I noticed my savior was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully, my eyes spotted his messy hair and I sighed in relief. I only crossed a few steps towards him and he turned around and greeted me with that heart-stopping smile of his. My knees weakened and nearly buckled but I quickly composed myself…_Jesus Christ_, g_et it together Bella!_

He cleared his throat and murmured, "Everything alright?"

I just nodded my head in reply and a look of ease flashed on his face. "Good, so…would you still like to join me over at bar?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

He grinned contently and gestured his hand towards the bar area. I nodded then brushed past him and he followed suit, walking directly behind me. _Wait a minute…is he checking me out? Specifically my rear end?_ I flushed lightly and held back a giggle when I noticed out of the corner of my eye the look of embarrassment written on his face. He was well aware that I caught him red-handed, no sense in him trying to cover it up. He tried to play it cool though by shifting his gaze and observing our surroundings. I should have been peeved over his not-so-discreet admiring, but I wasn't. Perhaps because for some insane reason, I approved of the attention. Jake hadn't checked me out in that way in a long, long time.

_Hmm, I still got it then I guess, so take that Jake! _I wanted to kick myself for briefly thinking about that asshole.

Finally, we arrived at the bar and I was grateful for the distraction that will hopefully keep my thoughts at bay. Messy hair man played the role of gentleman and didn't waste any time pulling out the bar stool for me. Carefully, I hopped on and sat down, trying to ignore the anxiousness I harbored as he observed my every move. He quietly sat in the seat next to mine and signaled a bartender's attention by waving his hand. Once the bartender arrived and greeted us cordially, my hero, does that have a nice ring to it, ordered our drinks. The bartender acknowledged our order and then made himself scarce to take care of it.

Once he was out of earshot, I twisted around in my seat and directly faced my savior saying, "Thank you, for everything."

He shook his head in disbelief and chuckled. "You're welcome and please stop thanking me. I was glad to help."

I nodded and threw him a grateful look and as my lips parted, no sound emitted. This man has rendered me speechless and literally took my breath away. Jesus, Mary and Joesph. He was…a dream. He had to be because no man on this Earth was this beautiful and breath-taking. He resembled a Greek God with that sex hair of his and…Christ! Holy shit does he have a body on him! I didn't really pay attention to it because I was distracted by what went down with James. However, now that there was more light present, I could see him more clearly. He was simply pure perfection. But what truly stole my breath was his handsome face.

It looked soft to the touch, clean shaven and there wasn't a trace of wrinkles or acne in sight. For crying aloud he put all of the A-list hunks of Hollywood to shame! His nose was even flawlessly defined and his lips…God they were so full and looked so delectable. My eyes lowered and locked right on his jaw, and I nearly came undone. This man had to have owned the most lickable jaw on the face of the planet! It was chiseled and just…Jesus, what I would give to lick it. Lord, where are these thoughts coming from? Sure I discovered tonight my soon-to-be ex-husband was a lying, cheating and heartless bastard. But nonetheless should I be wanting another man so soon?

_Oh chill, there just fantasies! No harm in that, right?_ Besides this guy was way out of my league. I was too ordinary for him and certainly not beautiful enough. I bet my life savings he could bed any of these women here by just giving them one look. _Remember Bella, he's just being polite and friendly. He probably feels obligated to do so after coming to your rescue. _True, and sadly after we socialize for a bit we'll part ways and never see each other again. Not to mention judging by his appearance, it was safe to assume I was probably ten years older than him, at least. So what the hell would he want with a recently separated woman in her thirties anyway? I might as well enjoy the time I have with Mr. Beautiful and be grateful our paths crossed.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I heard him say and my train of ponders ceased. God, I've got to stop doing that! He'll think I'm a spazz who zones out all of the time.

I directed my attention to him and noticed he was speaking with the bartender. My hero tipped him generously and the bartender set our drinks down in front of us before strolling away. I exhaled quietly and picked up my glass of water and took a careful, slow sip. The icy liquid felt wonderful in my parched throat and I helped myself to a heaping gulp. Messy hair's eyes lingered on my face as he picked up the bottle of beer and swallowed a generous amount. _Oh, just look at how his Adam's apple moves!_ Goddamn this man was the textbook definition of sexy. We set our drinks down at the same time and my heart soared to my throat when he leaned forward, closing the small gap between us.

He even smells heavenly. Whatever cologne he was wearing smelled out of this world! I was trying to figure out what the scents were just as he broke our comfortable silence.

"So given that I saved your life as you insist, I believe the proper thing to do now would be to introduce myself."

I held my breath in anticipation and my mind raced a million miles per minute, the curiosity just itching. Finally, we should have exchanged intros moments ago! But better late than never I suppose. I wonder, a man that looks Godly as him has to own a sexy ass name, right? I grinned timidly and my heart hammered excitedly when he extended out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Edward and you are?"

Ah, at last I know his name! Now we're getting somewhere! Edward. Edward…well, it's an old fashioned name, but kind of hot. And even though I know next to nothing about him, I think the name suits him. Edward. I wonder how his name would sound as I scream it after he gave me a head-spinning orgasm. _Bella, settle down you hussy! _Here I was thinking entirely inappropriate about the kind man who helped me out of a dangerous situation, while he was patiently waiting for me to shake his hand. _God, how many more times was I going to look foolish around him? _I did my best to recover and shook his hand gingerly. The moment our hands joined every cell in my body responded. I felt an immediate connection and desire that was just…dumbfounding.

How could this be? It doesn't make any sense!

"I'm Bella." I finally replied. I was unwilling to break our intense eye-contact and the embrace our hands were in. I wonder if he feels the same, does he also feel the connection and spark?

Edward nodded and our hands remained on, shaking gently. "Bella." he echoed in his arousing velvety voice. "Nice to meet you, officially."

I couldn't agree more. "Like wise."

Finally our hands disconnected and I was saddened over the loss of contact. It as if his touch was my only way of survival and I was desperate to feel his skin against mine again. _Swan, you do realize feeling this way was positively insane, right?_

I wasn't sure if it was fate that made us meet this way, but I was certain this beautiful man has already piqued my interest.

This was going to be a very interesting evening…

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

**A/N: What a freaking disgusting creep James was right? *shakes head* Anyway that's it, aww I know sorry :( But the good news is I will be back with an update next week, hopefully! So what did you think of Edward's appearance? Always the hero that beautiful man is, *sigh* Believe me much more will unfold between these two in the next chapter and especially the ones after. It will get HOT, promise! Im beyond excited what's ahead and as I mentioned already, so much is in store for these two! You might even not like me much after what I put them through. *gulp* I may have already hinted too much, hee :) Moving on, I wanted to make a quick announcement, rather suggestion, that you add me vampgirl79 to author alerts if you want the latest updates. I will be posting a new story hopefully next week. It will be a short one, not a one shot but I think it will be under ten chaps. Here's a little info about it!**

**Title: Beautifully Broken**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**Summary: She is lost and feels invisible. He struggles with keeping it together after going through a tragic loss. But is he the one who can save her from her own self-destruction?**

**Rating: M for language, adult themes and will contain a dark/sensitive subject**

**Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance AH, OOC**

****I won't lie it is a dramatic tale and may not be for everyone, but I truly hope you will give it a shot. Its a story that close to my heart :)**

**Okay that's it out of me, hope all of you have a great weekend! Please leave some review loving and in return I will reply back :) Oh and also anyone interested in reading a bonus chapter in Edward's pov, to find out more about his story? If you ask nicely i may just write it up for you all! I already am cooking ideas :) Also dont forget you can chat with me on Twitter, my name is vampgirl792011 on there and I'm also on facebook under Vampgirl79 fanfiction. Till next time sweeties! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5 Conversations and Sparks Fly

Chapter 5: Conversations and Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer: Not mine *sniffs* But the lovely Stephenie Meyer's! Though I'm the proud owner of a new Breaking Dawn poster, yeah! Now that makes my poster collection up to 10, lol. This story is rated M/NC-17 for strong language and future lemons! Copyright 2011 L.K.**

**My Beta is the lovely SerenShadow, who i admire greatly because she works so hard on her school work, and after devoting so much time to it she still beta's not one but two chapters for me. Thanks so much hun!**

**Chapter 5: Conversations and Sparks Fly**

There were only two people in this club.

Him, and myself.

At least, it felt that way.

The rest of the damn world didn't exist as far as I was concerned. Call me crazy but I had to find out more about the man who saved me. Is he also curious about me as well? _Stop, stop right there Swan! I know where you are going with this. Don't even bother;_ _technically you're still a married woman. Or have you_ _already forgotten? _No, of course I haven't but...

"So..." Edward began as his breathtaking eyes trained on mine.

I swear his very presence alone was intoxicating. I can't deny that I was hypnotized by him and completely under his spell. A part of me greatly feared that the trance would soon break and I wished more than anything that it would last. I've never experienced feelings like these towards a man, not even for Jake. This was unbelievable, difficult to wrap my head around. I struggled to catch my breath and collect myself. God, I have to snap out of this and start acting my age, not like a love sick teenager! I shouldn't harbor emotions such as these so soon. For God sakes, I still know very little about the man! _Then get to know him, there's no time like the present._

I observed Edward drinking more of his beer and once his hand sat the bottle down on the table, he murmured, "May I ask you something?"

I nodded nervously and secretly wished the question would be an invitation to accompany him back to his place, preferably inside his bedroom. _Bella, for crying aloud, horny much? _Well, can you blame a girl? I mean, look at him!

The next words that flowed out of his lips threw me for a loop and frankly, it was insulting. "What did you see in that repulsive, miserable excuse of... I mean, why _**him**_?"

My eyes widened and I reflected over his surprising and bold question. I can't believe Edward assumed that disgusting, low-life James was my date! Oh no, no, no! I don't want him believing that my taste in men is pitiable. _Are you kidding? You are married to the most despicable asshole on the face of the planet! _Yes, but Edward doesn't need to know that little piece of information. _Sure, what a great idea, starting a new relationship based on lies! Whoa, slow down speedy, you just met the guy and you're only chatting with him,_ _that's it_. A one time thing, just for tonight.

"Edward," I finally responded, giving him an earnest look. "I'm not sure what gave you the impression that Jam-, _he_ was my date, but he wasn't. I came here alone and he approached me, end of story."

Instantly, a sheepish expression crossed Edward's face. "My apologies, I just assumed a lovely woman such as yourself would be accompanied..."

I blushed deeply from his compliment and he flashed that crooked grin that made my thighs tremble.

"So then, you came here alone?"

I nodded once more and was confused as to where he was leading with this. Edward's beautiful face displayed a look of disapproval as his brows furrowed tightly. "Forgive me for saying, but that wasn't very wise Bella. This part of the city isn't the safest, especially this time of night and at a place such this one."

He gestured his hands towards the jam-packed dance floor to prove his point and I glared at him in disbelief. Did he just scold me in the same manner my own father does from time to time? Hold up, how did we go from friendly introductions, to him lecturing me about my well being? On one hand, I was partly flattered he genuinely cared about my safety. Yet on the other, I was annoyed because he seemed to be under the impression I appointed him the role of being my guardian. After all, we're merely acquaintances and not even romantically involved!

I exhaled slowly in effort to calm my agitation and said, "Listen Edward, I appreciate your concern, truly I do, but I am a grown woman who can take care of herself."

Edward titled his head sideways and quirked an eyebrow in challenge. "With all due respect, it didn't look that way when I found you in that...compromising position."

Oh, he did not just say that! The damn nerve of him! Oh, who am I trying to kid? Even I can't dispute what he pointed out, because he was right.

Edward caught the offended expression I wore and quickly apologized. "Damn, I'm sorry. That was rude and way out of line. It's just... when I found you there with him and yelling for help... I-"

The look in his eyes was so vivid it made my heart race ten times faster than normal. "I hate to see a woman in distress, that's all."

My face softened and the little resentment I felt towards him diminished. What a gentleman, where was this man years ago? _No where near you and much too young. He could practically be your baby brother Bella! _It couldn't be denied; I found his respect for women very touching and incredibly...arousing.

"It's fine, apology accepted. But, you were right, coming here alone wasn't my best judgment call. Yet...well, I'm just thankful that you found me and helped just in time."

Edward chuckled, appearing embarrassed from my praise. "I thought I made it clear that it isn't necessary for you to keep thanking me."

I flashed him an innocent stare and smiled teasingly. "Oh, you did? It must have slipped my mind."

We laughed and once the sounds died down, I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine and put him in the spotlight. I was curious about his story and what brought him here tonight.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question...did you come here alone?"

Edward appeared unfazed by my question and I felt guilty for asking, until that sexy mouth of his smirked as an amused expression settled on his face. My train of thoughts halted when Edward laughed and as usual my insides responded to his heavenly voice. This time around butterflies fluttered wildly about in my belly.

He shook his head and sighed then murmured, "I suppose I deserve that question. The answer is no, I didn't come here alone."

I raised my brow curiously and cast him a puzzled stare. I tried to appear casual while waiting for him to further elaborate. But within, I was hoping he wouldn't mention that he had a date. _Don't you think Bella if he had one, he wouldn't be wasting his time with you right now? _True, but it's hard to believe a man this extraordinarily attractive is single.

"My cousin forced me to tag along with him and his friends. He said that I needed to get out and live a little." Edward rolled his eyes over the recollection and helped himself to another taste of his drink.

The bottle was almost empty and hopefully he would order another one. Because watching him drink was one of the hottest things I have ever witnessed in a long time. _And that's sad Bella._

I thought back about what Edward said, and of course the nosy part of me didn't think twice and just asked, "So, um..where is he? Your cousin and his friends?"

Honestly, I was relieved to find out he was just having a night out with the guys and it seemed a woman wasn't even involved in the equation. Dammit, I really shouldn't be thinking this way or care what he does with his personal time!

Edward shrugged, finishing the last remaining sips of his beer. "Ah, they ditched me about a half hour ago, and to be honest, I'm glad they did."

Once more I was far too curious and wanted to find out everything about this perfect stranger. _Bella, he could be a deranged murderer for all you know or a..._ I shook my head to rid my inane thoughts. I truly believe he wasn't capable of acting _deranged, _not like that piece of garbage James. Sure, perhaps I lost my sanity temporarily but I don't feel uncomfortable around Edward at all. If anything the vibes I'm receiving off him were pleasant and assuring.

"So then, what are you still doing here?"

_What? Now you don't want him around Swan?_

He laughed, taking my inquiry in stride and eyed me purposely while my fingertips circled the rim of my glass distractedly. I felt my cheeks flame as the seconds passed; the longer he stares the more my body will respond, especially in certain lower places. God this is fucking crazy! Is it possible to have such responses towards someone in such a short amount of time?

Finally, I broke the uneasy silence, asking defensively, "What?" I lowered my head and gazed directly at the half full glass, avoiding his penetrating eyes at all costs.

"Nothing." he muttered softly in a voice that held some kind of emotion I couldn't place. "It's just..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward leaning forward with his hand outstretched, stopping when it was couple of inches away from grazing my cheek. I held my breath in anticipation and my eyes focused on his slender fingers. Holy Hell, those have to be the most beautiful fingers I had ever laid eyes on. Most man hands were worn and displayed all the hard work they had done with them over the years. But Edward's hand looked elegant and soft to the touch. He has a musician's hand and if I were to guess, he probably plays the piano, maybe even the guitar. I wondered how his fingers would feel on my... _God Bella, you are shameless, pull yourself together!_

What's with me and the dirty thoughts tonight? I am so embarrassed; I'm still married and shouldn't even be here! But god, I longed to feel those beautiful fingers of his sweep across my cheek. I blushed and finally gazed at him from under my eyelashes. He was staring at my face with admiration, mainly focusing at the red tint that marked my skin. Perfect, he probably thinks I act like some teenage girl who blushes over whatever a guy does or says. His fingertips almost made contact with my heated skin and they inched closer. So, so close...But to my dismay, Edward withdrew his hand and settled back in the chair. I turned my head in the opposite direction so that he wouldn't find the disappointed look on my face.

_You are so naive Swan to actually believe he would want to touch you or want you at all! Remember you are seriously way out of his league. For starters he's out of this world gorgeous and most likely has a variety of girlfriends or women who were lining up waiting for their chance to date him. And let's not also forget that you are too old for him! _I was beginning to feel slightly ill and truly discouraged over the reminders my damn conscience had to point out.

"Is that alright with you?" Edward's lovely voice asked, pulling me out of my heavy state of thoughts again.

I sighed heavily and raised my head to look directly at him. "Um, sorry...what was that? I didn't quite catch what you said."

He laughed under his breath and once more heat spread over my already flushed cheeks. That damn fucking blush of mine, ugh!

"I was saying since you asked me a few questions, would it be alright if I did the same?"

His eyes locked dead on mine and I struggled with not drowning in their incredible depths. I contemplated over his proposition and panic started to settle in the center of my chest. No, he can't ask questions, well unless they were general ones. Any personal ones would eventually lead up to the topic about my relationship status and that could end things immediately. I don't want him to be aware of what a fucking failure I am. How I couldn't hold on to my husband and I was blamed for the death of our fifteen year marriage. All of a sudden painful wetness trapped inside my eyes and I knew they were about to escape at any moment. _Shit! He can't see me cry, no!_

I twisted in my seat so that my back was facing him and right away I felt his eyes glaring at the back of my head. I exhaled quietly and discreetly wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. Before I could give him the chance to ask if I was alright or to remind me what he asked I said, "So, you didn't answer my question before. What are you still doing here?"

He huffed quietly and there was an underline of frustration in his voice. His breath tickled the back of my neck and immediately chills traveled up my spine.

"I'll only answer if you turn around and look at me Bella."

Jesus, the way my name rolled off his tongue was undeniably sexy. I tried ignoring the combination of anxiousness and dread I felt while turning around to face him. I could only hope that Edward wouldn't find the evidence on my expression that I had been crying.

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you've been crying." Edward whispered in a voice that laced with utter concern.

He appeared anxious as well, like he wanted to caress my cheek again. I was this close to grabbing his hand and placing it on my face myself. For whatever reason that I'm still trying to figure out, I longed to feel his touch desperately.

I nodded and cast him a reassuring look for good measure. "Yes, I'm fine...it's just my allergies, there acting up."

I glanced away from him once more, retrieved a napkin from the counter and gently dabbed underneath my eyes. Edward watched intently and from the looks of it, he didn't buy my bullshit answer. Great, even a stranger already picked up my shitty lying skills.

Finally after a long and tense filled moment, he answered my previous inquiry. "So regarding your question, I was about to leave after using the restroom, but then I found you and _**him**_..."

He paused mid-sentence when he noticed my shudder. I didn't care to discuss that topic again, let alone think about it.

"Anyhow, I suppose I stayed behind after my cousin left because I just... needed to think."

"Think?" I echoed in a voice that hinted amusement as a smile formed on my lips.

He gazed at me questioningly, oblivious of the humor in what he said and that prompted me to continue, "You wanted to think, in here? You know with all the...I mean, how can you?"

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "It's pretty impossible to talk in here much less think."

Edward grinned his sexy, lopsided grin and shrugged. His eyes hinting there was more regarding his reason to stay and it made me all the more curious to find out what. I really wanted to learn more about him. Where is he from? What are his parents' names? Does he have any brothers or sisters? What was his childhood like? What are his dreams and goals?

_Okay, stop tight there! Why even wonder those things because after this evening you will never see him again. I bet he has been thinking over the past few minutes how to politely part ways with you._

"The important thing is, I'm staying now." Edward's melodic voice murmured and I snapped back to the present, hanging onto his every word. "Because I finally found a reason to. See, I happened to have met this gorgeous and incredibly intriguing woman who was the only one that captured my attention since I walked through those doors."

My eyes widened and I forced my mouth to stay shut, even though it nearly dropped wide open. Surely, he couldn't have meant me, right?

"Oh, really? So...where is she?" I asked innocently and glanced behind my shoulder, browsing around the club searching for the mentioned lady.

_Lucky bitch._

Edward's husky toned laughter interrupted my studying of the club's patrons and I directed my attention back to him. His expression was incredulous as his eyes danced around studying my face in appall. "You can't be serious?"

I stared at him blankly, entirely lost by his question. _Uh hello, earth to Swan? Don't you think that he meant..._

"Bella, I was talking about you."

"Wh, what?" I sputtered and my cheeks blushed crimson yet again. I lost count how many damn times I blushed tonight and it was getting downright annoying.

"God, it's utterly adorable when you do that."

Now it was my turn to glare at him in disbelief, and he appeared sheepish. Don't get me wrong, I loved the compliments that he kept throwing my way, it just threw me for a loop. I was still mulling over him implying that I was the very reason he wanted to stay at the club and was the only one who had caught his eye out of all the other women. Whoa...

"I, uh, apologize; maybe I shouldn't have said that..."

I shook my head in protest and racked my brain to think of what to say in response. _Shit, super job Bella, you made the poor guy feel like crap for paying you a compliment! _But sadly, I wasn't used to them since I hadn't received one from my hus- my ex, in quite some time.

"No, don't be." I reassured him gently.

Edward twisted in his seat and gestured his hand at the bartender, trying to grab his attention. I could go for a strong drink at this rate since things between us were well, weird again. As I scrambled to come up with how to break the ice, I lifted my water glass and took another long sip.

"Jesus Christ." Edward suddenly gasped in disbelief and the tone in his voice caught me off guard.

I looked straight at him and observed as he leaned forward in his seat, closing the small space between us. Why he was staring at me with a horrified look on face? His eyes trained directly on my right wrist and suddenly his jaw clenched. His eyes narrowed and the anger that radiated off him made his body appear extremely tense. All of a sudden my glass was set back down on the counter and the piercing slamming sound made me flinch. Then Edward's hand delicately cradled my wrist like it was a fragile piece of glass. I stared at him in wonder as he examined my skin.

"Did he... did _**that bastard**_ do that to you?"

I blinked at him stupidly. What was he talking about? "Did what? I don-"

"Does it hurt?" Edward's silky voice murmured.

But his expression was anything but gentle, to be honest it looked downright frightening. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat; I was still at a loss over his unexpected concern. "What? Does what hurt?"

It was Edward's turn to blink and his jades blazed in fury. What the hell was his problem? I realized I didn't understand something, but what?

"You're kidding me, right? This Bella, this!" He shoved my hand and brought it so close to my face it lightly bumped my nose.

My eyes widened in alarm. Holy shit! My wrist was all shades of black and blue. That asshole James did this to me! I had forgotten he had gripped my wrist earlier. It didn't register how roughly he handled me, but now that Edward had touched it...

"Oww!" I hissed and lowered my hand. I placed it down on the counter palm up and examined it in shock. "I didn't even realize... I mean he did grab it hard but-"

"Did he touch you anywhere else?" Edward's raised voice snapped me back to Earth and I whipped my head up and looked at him.

Though I was very flattered I couldn't grasp for the life of me why a stranger would care so much for my well being. But what I do know is I still felt the after effects from his caress. I ached for his touch again and wanted to feel his glorious hands all over my body.

"...going to find security." Edward muttered between clenched teeth. It then dawned on me that he was speaking and I didn't pay any mind to a word he said.

"What?" I asked confusedly, throwing him a panicked glare as his words sank in. "Wait...security? No, no, Edward! Don't get them, its fine, I'm alright-"

"You call this fine? Look at it! You know what...you're right." Edward quickly bolted out of the chair and turned his head from left to right. His eyes were shifting all over the place and his expression turned hard and furious.

What's he looking for?

"I'm going to find him and when I do..." Edward didn't have the opportunity to take another step because my hand firmly clutched his forearm, halting him in place.

His eyes stared hard into mine and a deep frown creased his mouth. "Bella, what are you-"

"No, I won't let you go-"

"You won't _**let me**_?" The acidity to his voice nerved me but I refused to show him so.

"No, I mean he's probably long gone by now and besides I don't want you to get into a fight with him over a little bruise-"

"Little?" he snorted sarcastically.

I ignored him and continued, "Yes, little. It's not worth you going to jail over! I'm not worth it."

Oh Christ, I can't believe I just said that! I lowered my head in embarrassment, there was no way I could face him now. However Edward didn't give me that option because he lifted my face up in seconds. His right hand cradled my chin and his eyes bored into mine. My heart hammered against my ribs as those pleasing sensations invaded my insides again. God it was beyond crazy to be so fascinated by some random man. For Christ sakes my marriage just ended only a few short hours ago! Yet here I am in a nightclub talking to this drop dead gorgeous being and I was wrapped up under his spell the second we met.

Life was truly something else.

"Why would you say that?" Edward prodded in a gentle voice and I shamelessly inhaled his delightful scent and breath. Jesus Christ, everything about him was...

"Perfect." I whispered under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

_God, can't you give me a break tonight, please?_ I can't believe I just said that aloud!

"Nothing, look I swear I'm okay. It doesn't hurt that bad. Now would you please sit back down." My voice was light but held enough firmness to get my message across.

Edward nodded grudgingly, his expression displaying his obvious disapproval but he sat back down, respecting my request. He picked up his empty bottle of beer and twirled it around in his hands absentmindedly. After setting it down, he looked at me apologetically and said, "Bella, I'm sorry-"

"For what?" I gulped down some more of the ice water and kept my gaze steady on his face.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed and his face appeared deep in thought. I felt my body slightly weaken when his eyes hinted desire and it didn't escape that they trained on my lips. I wanted him to kiss me so bad. I wondered what those flawlessly satin looking mouth of his tastes like.

"For my behavior and the way I acted. It was completely out of line." Edward lowered his stare and his lips pulled into a tight frown.

Alright, granted I won't disagree with what he said. He did act rather intense about the whole thing, but it was understandable.

"You see," Edward's voice was back to the creamy tone that made my heart palpate frantically. "Growing up I was raised to always respect women by never raising my voice to one and to treat them, kindly."

Those captivating eyes set on my plain ones once again. I seriously could look into them forever. _Bella, get a damn grip of your hormones will you? You looney tune!_

"and of course under no circumstances ever raise a hand to them physically." I nodded my head in agreement, confused as to where the conversation was heading; though I like hearing the values that were instilled in him by his obviously wonderful parents.

Edward twisted his head back and forth. "Look...this may sound a little out there because in my mind it does but...I feel my finding you in that predicament and helping was meant to be."

I titled my head sideways and raised a brow in question. Wait, what is he saying?

Edward answered my silent question. "I was destined to be there, to protect you I suppose.." he noticed the confused and dumbfounded expression on my face then muttered woefully, "Never mind."

Protect me? He just implied that it was fate that brought us together. I wasn't sure what to think about that. Oh hell, I agree because really it made sense. Too bad he wasn't around to protect me from the anguish I faced earlier. Even though I was touched by Edward's powerful urge to keep me out of harm's way, I wanted him to know that I'm not weak. I don't need protecting, because from this day forward I'm officially on my own. After years of relying on another person, one that I trusted, the days of me wanting to be "protected" are long gone.

"I don't need protecting." I muttered coldly while tracing the rim of the glass with my index finger. "I'm not some delicate flower."

"You sure about that? Because from what I witnessed earlier it didn't appear that you had it under control."

He just had to point that out to me again, didn't he? Oh that beautiful, smug, know-it-all! I glared at him sharply and he matched my fiery gaze. God, I wanted to wipe that cocky look off his face while attacking that body of his with my hands, lips and tongue. Discreetly, my eyes quickly assessed him from the neck down. I bet he has a hell of a body on him underneath those clothes. I licked my lips lustfully and his eyes darkened as they appraised my lips. Oh fuck me, he noticed! He caught me checking him out and now his ego has probably blown to epic proportions. Edward smirked and I frowned, shaking my head in hopes it would clear my sensual thoughts.

After granting myself another moment to collect, I finally responded, "I did have it under control Edward." I glanced behind his shoulder, searching around the bar area anxiously. "Where's the damn bartender?"

Edward's laughter was delightful yet irritating to my ears. "Smooth way to change the subject."

I glared evenly at him and narrowed my eyes angrily. "I'm not changing the subject. I'm ending the discussion, big difference."

Edward chuckled again and ran his hands through that sex hair of his. God I would love to pull on it as we immerse in red-hot head-spinning sex.

"Yes you are ending it, because you know I'm right." he pointed out matter-of-factly, flashing a mischievous grin.

I scowled and rolled my eyes. "Are you always such a know-it-all?"

His pools of green gleamed in humor and his mouth twitched, about to break into a full, blown out smile. Fuck, the sensations my hoohah were experiencing was very pleasurable and my insides were beginning to melt like butter.

"Only to the sexy and beautiful woman I'm looking at."

I snorted humorlessly and didn't find it in me to care how unladylike it sounded. "How many times have you used that line on a woman?"

"Just once, so how was it?"

Oh, I swear his attempt at humor was poor and uncalled for at the moment. _Maybe you're just being uptight Bella! _Nonetheless, I still insanely desired him. I can't deny there's this heavy sexual tension between us and chemistry like no other. _Well, then do something about it, give in, take what's now yours! _No, I'm not that bold, I couldn't. _Remember, you're a new woman tonight and making a new life for yourself. _I swallowed nervously and sucked in my lower lip between my teeth. Edward observed my every move and his eyes darkened, hinting his hunger again.

But then it faded and a remorseful look washed over his face as he whispered, "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to upset you it's just... I never felt this way towards a woman I just met."

I gazed at him in pure shock. He feels something for me? This wasn't just my imagination? I can't be this lucky, no way! Maybe I heard him wrong or...

"Edward, what are you saying-" I stopped short as he leaned forward bridging the tiny gap between us.

Before I knew it, his hand rested over my warm cheek. My breath hitched as his fingers gingerly caressed my temple and combed through my hair, tucking a loose strand behind my left ear. I merely watched as he moved in closer, his lips slightly parted and mine automatically did the same. Oh god, he... is he going to kiss me? Should I kiss him back? I'm a married woman for God-sakes! _By law, yes, other than that, no! Your "marriage" is way over! Quit over-analyzing and just feel, act._ Our lips lightly brushed tenderly and all I could ponder about was I never wanted to kiss a man more in my life.

Everything was about to change.

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

**A/N: I know, I know, I can just hear what all of you are thinking now, that I'm evil, haa. Sorry for the cliffie my darlings but have to keep you on your toes! I do realize this is slow burning, which for some of you who know my style of writing and that read my fic For Eternity, it's a change for me, lol. I usually get into the lemons quick. But with this story it will gradually get there. But I will hint, it will happen in the chapter after next, hee. I promise the wait will be worth it and the next chappie will be a taste of the passion between these two! Then after all that, well, things will really hit the fan and the drama will begin. So fasten your belts! Don't say I didn't warn you. But, please don't get discouraged, I believe in and love HEA's! And I also promise you will continue to love this story, so I hope you are here to stay with me on this journey :)**

**Again, I just want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing and all that good stuff. Also a reminder that I am on Twitter, Vampgirl792011. I love to chat and make new friends! Plus you get updates about when I post chapters, etc. But if you also add vampgirl79 fanfiction on FB, you will get sneak peeks into future chappies for all my stories, there's trivia, quotes of the day, song of the day and much more! Oh and if you are curious, check out the ATN visual links on my profile. You can see the sexy dress Bella is wearing, Edward's stylish clothes, what his apartment and bedroom looks like and also the club too! Okay, that's enough out of me. Please leave me review loving, it really make us authors happy to hear from you all! I do reply back to each one too :) Have a great rest of weekend and see you in chapter 6, which will hopefully be up in another week or so! xo, Leslie**


	6. Chapter 6 Passion Ignites & An Offer

**Disclaimer: You know the deal, not mine, blah, blah. But it SM's of course and I am greatful that I'm allowed to play with her characters and I'm able to make my Edward all kinds of sexy, *sigh* This story is Rated M/NC-17 for very soon to be lemons and strong language.**

**My beta is the sweet, very studious SerenShadow, you are such a hard worker with your studies babe, I admire that truly. And I'm thankful that I have you for a beta and we are building a friendship out of it!**

**Chapter 6: Passion Ignites & An Offer**

This was seriously happening.

I was about to kiss another man.

A very sexy, kind, heroic, beautiful and _much_ younger man.

I haven't flirted, let alone kissed another guy in over fifteen years! What if I'm not what he expected? What if he thinks I'm an awful kisser? What if he's a bad kisser? _Oh I seriously doubt that! _Out of all the questions that were racing in my over-filled mind, one stood out above the rest.

What will happen after we kiss?

I mean, damn everything was happening so fast! This evening has been a whirlwind of events, and now the man who rescued me was about to... Oh dear God, his breath smells incredible even with the traces of beer scent. Speaking of scents, his was delectable and intoxicating. I wish I could bottle it up for safe keeping. Suddenly, the softest, fullest lips caressed mine and I whimpered deeply against his warm mouth, savoring his taste.

_Here goes..._

Just as our mouths fully connected and sparks invaded every inch of my insides, a voice interrupted, "Sorry for the delay, Miss, Sir. So, what can I get for you?"

Simultaneously we pulled away and glanced up at the bartender in annoyance, who appeared oblivious of his untimely intrusion. _Oh, now he shows up? Seriously? Dammit, perfect timing! _Edward must have thought similar because he flashed one of those 'if looks could kill' expressions at the bartender. He finally realized his blunder and a sheepish look etched on his face, then nervously apologized for interrupting. But Edward wouldn't hear of it and just informed him what he desired to drink. I simply ordered the first thing that my brain thought of, since I was still under the daze that Edward's lips had put me under.

Once the bartender made himself scarce, I gazed at Edward, who appeared lost in thought and unaware of my staring. Alright, what's his deal? Just seconds ago we were kissing, well sort of, but was rudely interrupted and now... Why aren't we picking up where we left off? I debated for a couple of minutes whether to voice my concerns to him as we sat in silence. Just as I found my damn courage to speak, the bartender returned with our drinks. Right away I went to town with mine, gulping down a generous amount of Bahama Mama. More silence occupied the space between us and things were becoming quite uncomfortable. I tried to pay no mind when Edward suddenly eyeballed me, but then I had enough. Sure, I loved to be stared at by an attractive man but this was getting absurd! Not to mention he's been behaving as if nothing went on between us.

I sighed loudly and placed my glass down irritably on the counter. "What?"

Edward cleared his throat uneasily and drank a long sip of his drink. "Nothing it's... well, at least I finally got you to speak to me."

I threw my hands up in mid-air defensively and shook my head. "Are you kidding me? You haven't said a word either in the past five minutes! Not to mention in case you forgot, we almost, well did kiss and-"

"I know and believe me I didn't forget." Edward's gaze trained on my lips briefly then settled on my eyes. "I just figured we should slow things down. Take some time to get to know each other, if you want."

My eyes widened in amazement, wow that was unexpected. What a gentleman! Most men would have wanted to carry on where we left off and then some. Of course I want to learn more about him. Though I wish we had the chance to finish that amazing kiss. _Well you might, you never know._

"Does that sound alright to you?" Edward's eyes warmed and his once brooding expression softened.

Damn him, how is it he has this powerful effect on me? It makes no sense whatsoever!

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, that sounds great. I would like that."

God, my lips still tingled from our brief contact. It was safe to assume that our tender lip-lock affected him as well, because he was staring intently at my mouth once again. And that made me desire him all the more.

Edward smiled gently and those brilliant greens of his sparkled in expectation. "So Bella, tell me a little more about you."

I giggled, my body suddenly feeling a fuzzy, hot sensation and my emotions were stupid happy. Oh yes, the drink was already starting to do a number on me. _Jesus I'm such a goddamn lightweight!_

"What is this, a job interview?" I teased, flashing him a silly grin and sipped another generous amount of my drink.

Edward laughed deeply and my eyes were granted another spectacular view of his flawless teeth. I wonder, is one of his family members a dentist? Because truly this man owns a set of teeth that would make a dentist extremely proud. I could just envision his mother harping on him when Edward was a child to floss and brush his pearly whites three times a day. _Oh God, what's in this drink? I was thinking some goofy, random shit!_

"No, a job interview would go something like this... So Ms..." Edward paused and glanced at me pointedly, waiting for my response.

_Oh shit, he wants me to reveal my last name! Don't say Black, don't say..._

"Swan." I stammered, attempting to keep a straight face and appear unnerved._ Phew, I must not be that much under the influence yet._

Edward nodded once and smiled his heart-melting smile. "So, Ms. Swan, what qualities do you possess that would make yourself a good candidate to date Mr. Cullen?"

"Mr. Cullen?" My eyes blinked in confusion and Edward laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

I frowned at him and extended out my bottom lip for full effect. His deep jades lingered on my mouth longingly and I was instantly aroused. This man seriously turns me on like no other ever had.

"Ah yes, I'm Mr. Cullen." Edward clarified with a smirk on those luscious lips of his.

I nodded shortly and my cheeks flushed a deep red. _God, I'm so stupid! Duh, Bella!_ I took a deep breath and attempted to recover from my blunder.

"Well then Mr. Cullen," I paused briefly, leaned across and stopped when our faces were inches apart. "To answer your question I have to ask you one, what kind of qualities do _you_ desire in a woman?"

Edward's lust etched eyes locked on my mouth yet again, then wandered down and assessed my body with admiration. My body responded, throbbing in consuming desire. I really wish he would rip this dress off, throw me passionately on his bed and do things to my body that would make me cry out his name, repeatedly. _Oh dear God, help me!_

"One who likes to dance." his creamy tone of voice murmured, interrupting my very sensual daydream.

Wait, did he just mention dancing? Oh perfect, I'm so screwed!

I stared at him wide-eyed, throwing him a look that read he had lost his mind. _Play it cool, Bella, maybe you can smooth your way out of this! _Lord, I sure hope so, because there's no chance in hell I will dance in front of him. If I do, then that would be the end of, well whatever _this_ is. Over the past hour or so, I felt like Cinderella in a sense and I intend on savoring this real-life fairytale until it was time for us to say our goodbyes. My great fear was Edward would be instantly turned off by my two left feet and run straight for the club's exit. Which will happen the moment I step on his poor, innocent toes!

"Bella?" Edward said, breaking my rambling train of thought.

I decided to play dumb, hoping it would throw him off guard. I raised my brow innocently and glanced around the club. "Who, me? You want to dance with me?"

_What a truly stupid plan Swan!_

Edward chuckled lightly and shook his head humorously. God, the way his eyes shined radiantly and how his smile brightened his face is simply, dazzling.

"Um yes, of course you, who else? I don't think there's another Bella around here, do you?"

"Maybe, in fact, let's go find her." I kidded, preparing to spring out of my chair and halted when Edward placed his hand gently over my wrist.

Instantly my body responded, tingling in all the right places from his single caress alone. I collected myself, remembering to breathe as his eyes met mine.

"Bella, are you nervous? I mean, are you afraid to dance with me?"

Dammit, he saw right through my bull-shit! God, I am a terrible actress!

I pointed to myself and shook my head repeatedly. "What? Me nervous? No, of course not, what drew you to that conclusion?"

And the Razzie award for worst actress goes to... Damn, he's good, we've only known each other for only over an hour and he can already detect how horrible I am at lying!

"Because you're shaking a bit and if I didn't know any better, I think you're really trying to get out of dancing with me." Edward mock pouted and a slight offended expression crossed his face.

Oh come on, that was a low blow! He just had to use the give-me-what-I-want face and shit, it's working! I frowned at him irritably and crossed my arms over my chest, displaying my stubbornness. Two can play this game!

"No, I'm not trying to get out of anything. I just don't like to...dance."

Edward appeared incredulous and in pure shock over my confession. I tried not to pay mind to his reaction and reprimanded, "What are you five? I can't believe you're pouting about this!"

"Well, is it working?"

I sighed exasperatingly. "Are you always this persistent?"

Edward grinned coyly and a little more wetness filled my panties. I swear if just a smile alone affects me this way, how would I react when we kiss again?

"When it comes to getting what I want, yes." he quirked his brow mischievously and I huffed, gesturing my hands back and forth between us.

"And what you want is for us to dance?"

"Yes Bella, come on, humor me." Edward flashed his heart-melting grin and that was all it took for my weak ass to surrender. I was starting to believe that this gorgeous man could make me do whatever he desired, as if that were a terrible thing.

"Fine." I muttered and Edward's face lit up as bright as a child's on Christmas morning.

He extended his hand for me to take and I placed mine gingerly in his. Shock-waves attacked me within and my heart thumped anxiously in reaction. _Maybe it won't be so bad, I mean look at the guy Bella! Would it be so terrible to dance with him? Just think, his body and your body pressed tightly together..._

As he lead us over to the dance floor, I warned, "Wait, I should have you sign a medical consent form or something first before we do this."

Edward laughed deeply and cast me a look. "You're serious?"

I nodded and struggled with keeping a straight expression on my face. It was too fun messing with him and I can't deny that he brings out the woman that I used to be; full of life, adventure and wit.

"Yes, I won't be held responsible for any injuries that you'll most likely receive."

Edward frowned as his brows furrowed tightly. "Aww, come on beautiful, you can't be that bad."

Beautiful? Did he just flat-out give me a term of endearment? I didn't cease the wide smile that spread on my lips as his compliment warmed my heart. But unfortunately, I had to be the downer and inform him for what lies ahead.

"I seriously do have two left feet Edward, don't say I didn't warn you. I mean, you can always back out-"

Edward shook his head and stopped us right near the middle of the dance floor. "Nice try, but I'll take my chances."

He then inclined his head and whispered close to my ear. "Looks like we're here just in time, a new song is playing."

Great. _Oh lighten up Swan! _I took a deep breath, glanced up at Edward and waited for his direction. A deep, catchy bass echoed inside my eardrums and the singers smooth voice made my heart quicken against my ribs. But it was the lyrics of the song and the ardent look in Edward's eyes that made me shiver in delight. Wait, I know this song! It's one of my favorites and also very fitting for us in this moment; setting the mood and the powerful sparks between us just right. I tried to settle my nerves and focused on the soulful rhythm's starting words.

"_Turn the lights off in this place...and she shines like a star..."_

I exhaled shakily and simply observed Edward as his eyes trained on my face. He was waiting for me to make a move, but dammit my stupid feet were numb and glued on the floor in place. _Do something, you're wasting a very hot song, Bella! Just walk over to him and hold him close. You know you want to feel every curve of that glorious body of his pressed against you! _Oh I do, so very much but I was completely frozen, transfixed by his eyes, his face, his hair and that body. Christ, that body of his is too divine for words! I didn't realize my breathing became unsteady until Edward's face expressed deep concern.

"Bella, everything alright?"

I played it safe and simply nodded my head because lord knows what I would have said if I responded. _God Swan, relax! It's just a dance, right? One dance._ Damn, I can't think straight or function with him standing so close, his scent made my head spin and my heart thunder against my chest. _Take a deep breath Bella_... It's just been too long since I've danced, since I had such a moment where the anticipation was downright torturous. The last time I danced was when Jake and I went to a...

"Relax Bella." Edward murmured in his sultry, make my thighs quiver voice. I straightened myself and kept my hands by my sides because I wasn't sure what to do with them, or where to begin.

_How about taking a step towards him and place your hands on those fine ass hips of his. If you don't do something soon, you will kill the mood for sure!_

"Bella, come closer, I won't bite." Edward teased with a devilish gleam in his eyes as he smiled lasciviously.

"But I might." I flashed a flirtatious smile and his eyes displayed the lust he harbors for me.

Holy shit, did those words just come out of my mouth? Perhaps the amount of alcohol I consumed brought out a sexier side to me and building up my confidence. Whatever the reason, I liked this new and improved me, a lot.

"You can do whatever you desire to me..." Edward offered, in a tone that oozed with arousal. Quickly his voice switched back to an amused tone as he added, "Right after we dance."

My mouth nearly hung open but I willed it to remain closed and instead gazed at him in shock. Was that an invitation? He just flat out said I could do anything I wanted to him, oh holy mother of god! I inhaled deeply and released as our eyes locked once again. Abruptly I gravitated to him and at last our bodies were finally pressed together. Holy shit, I'm about to lose my breath, this was it...

Edward started swaying his hips seductively to the music and I just looked at him, hypnotized by his arousing moves. _Bella, come on you have hips, use them! Move it woman, don't just stand there you moron!_

Edward's amused laughter interrupted my chatty inner monologue. "You act like I'm asking you to commit a crime or something."

_No, nearly worse!_ I grumbled bitterly in my mind.

I chuckled, trying my hardest to loosen up. "Sorry, it's just me and dancing aren't the best of friends. It's been a long time since I have and I am seriously uncoordinated..."

_Now you're fucking babbling, which apparently Mr. Hot Stuff over there thinks is funny._

Edward smiled softly and stroked my right cheek delicately with the back of his slender fingers. My eyes automatically closed and chills radiated over my spine from his head-spinning touch. After his hand withdrew, I opened my eyes and exhaled breathlessly, still feeling the after effects of his caress.

"You're over-thinking this, just feel." His eyes studied my face intently then lowered, unabashedly admiring my figure and I blushed shyly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Bella, you are beautiful."

My heart fluttered frantically over his compliment and exhilarating currents flowed through my veins. I've never been more nervous and turned-on in my entire life. Then again, that could change because it's very possible I may end up going home with this attractive man. The very idea caused my belly to flip-flop and heavy feelings of desire invaded my being.

"Turn around." Edward instructed, catching me off guard.

I blinked at him confusedly and he chuckled under his breath. "Just do it Bella, turn around."

What a bossy one he is, I love it! I swallowed hard, gave him a parting look and turned around. I didn't understand for the life of me why he asked me to do this. I won't be able to look at him while we... Oh God, now I understand why. Edward placed his hand on my stomach and it was wonderfully close to the peak of my entrance. My heart beat intensified and my pulse throbbed rapidly as the anticipation kicked in. A gasp came from my throat when he forcefully pressed my back against him. His long and growing hard length rubbed against my behind just right and before I could prevent it, a deep moan escaped my throat.

"Just move to the music Bella, let go and feel." Edward suggested, his voice low and husky.

My head began spinning and every cell within ignited to life; the flames of desire intensifying more by the second. Finally I did what he advised and released all of the emotions that affected me all evening. The pain, the sadness, the betrayal I wanted rid of and in its place focus on the passion that I have for this man. No more holding back because we can only continue forward from here. He and I were well aware of how this night may end. I inclined my head in order to stare into Edward's eyes and they captured mine immediately. The expression on his face was priceless; a mixture of want, need, admiration and even a hint of nervousness.

We were absorbed in our own world and I wouldn't have it any other way. My eyes were only for him and I only wanted him. And it was about time that I showed him. I took a deep breath, raised my arms and circled them around his neck. I didn't miss the quiet moan that rumbled inside his chest and my center throbbed in reaction from the arousing sound. Edward's hands found purchase on my hips and guided them, moving them in slow, seductive circles.

"Oh God." I whispered lustfully under my breath. I had no shame at this rate and rubbed my rear against his hardened crotch.

Jesus, he was hard and from what I can tell, his groin was long and thick. His body felt mind-blowing against mine as we danced in flawless unison. I realized that perhaps to others who may be witnessing our erotic movements, we appeared like horny dry-humping teens. But I didn't have it in me to give it a second thought because this feels so right.

"That's it beautiful, just like that." he murmured in my left ear and I trembled as his warm breath tickled my skin.

"Edward," I sighed passionately and swayed my hips harder as the music descended to a faster beat.

He moaned in approval, following my lead and slowly navigated his hands up my ribcage. His tepid, soft lips then pressed against the side of my neck and I tilted my head sideways, granting him easier access. _Oh God, those lips! _I whimpered greedily and threw him a pleading stare, silently asking him for more. I can't get enough of him, he was like a damn drug and I craved for more, lots more.

"You are so sexy..." he groaned in a voice etched with desire and planted a light kiss on my shoulder blade.

"gorgeous..." Edward's mouth descended across my skin, traveling up and halted just underneath my ear.

"exquisite." his breath and lips left a mark on my heated skin. I moaned deeply and his hips circled then slammed into mine.

God, I wasn't sure how much more I could handle before I lose it and pounce on him right in front of all these people.

I panted softly, swayed my hips enticingly and placed a kiss underneath his jaw. The very one I want to lick and suck on for hours on end. Edward groaned and lightly grazed the tip of my ear with his mouth.

"I've never desired a woman so much, Bella." he gently kissed my skin and I sighed passionately, giving him an imploring, steamy gaze.

"The moment I laid eyes on you, I just knew..." Edward paused and leaned back to look deep into my eyes. "You are everything I ever wanted."

It became clear in this moment that I had said very little over these past ecstasy filled minutes. However, now I knew exactly what to express, because I was sure what I wanted.

"Edward...kiss me." I murmured my voice full of certainty and intense want.

A knot of anxiousness clenched my stomach waiting for his response. My breath hitched as Edward's eyes locked on mine, searching for any trace of doubt I'm certain. I threw him a look that expressed not only my assurance but the desire I have for him.

"Are you sure, Bella?" he murmured, his voice soft and serious. His greens remained on my browns and good god, no man has ever given me such a sexy stare. "We... can't go back after what happens next."

I understood and respected Edward was being a gentleman by making certain this is what I wanted. But what more do I have to say to convince him? _Not say Bella, act! Show him how desperately you want him! _I circled my hips, slamming my back against his front and rubbed my behind over his hardness. Oh yes, that should do it.

"Jesus Bella." Edward groaned in a lust etched voice that made my heart rate nearly spike.

Before I had the chance to speak those smooth, full lips of his captured mine. I moaned urgently inside his mouth, wordlessly begging him to not hold back. And he didn't, kissing me with such wild abandon. Our mouths participated in a frantic, fiery dance and suddenly the world stopped spinning. Only he and I were present in this very spot, lost in our desire. Surprisingly, I bear no ounce of regret. Ever since I met this beautiful, charming, heroic man, all I wanted was to get to know him. And frankly, there's no denying that our sexual chemistry is monumental.

Though I tried to ignore it, my conscience was advising that I put an end to this before it escalates even further than it should. But I won't heed the warning, because Edward feels so fucking out of this world with his lean body flush with mine. It was pure heaven. I can only envision once the clothes are off and we're finally alone, it would be the most erotic experience I'll ever have. God, I want and need to feel more, preferably his skin caressing mine. I whimpered breathlessly into his mouth and he grunted in response, sucking on my lower lip roughly. As I nibbled the flesh of Edward's upper lip, we moaned in pleasure. My hand then combed through the strands of his hair and grabbed the ends, pulling it tightly.

Edward groaned in approval, kissing my swollen mouth harder and slowly eased his tongue inside. I welcomed it greedily and opened my mouth wider, granting him further access. _Christ, he tastes so incredible, better than I ever imagined._ Our tongues met, first twirling gingerly, getting a feel of the others. But before long, they tangled deliriously and our kiss deepened further. I nearly lost my breath, apparently Edward did as well, because he slowed the pace a notch and I joined suit, delicately tasting his lips. His lustful moans pushed me to continue and made my core so unbelievably hot and wet, it was aching.

The way Edward's member pressed against my backside was head-spinning and drove me to a heightened state of rapture. I was so immersed in my arousal that everyone else surrounding us had seemed to fade into the background. A part of me started to believe that this was a dream, such a vivid, red-hot dream. But the second Edward's luscious lips made a path over my jawline, continuing south and halted at the base of my throat, I was reminded that this was all very real. He left a trail of fire across my goose-bump covered skin, kissing every inch slowly and sensually. Christ, I might have a powerful release over this torrid make-out session if he continues on like this.

"Edward," I whispered, panting ridiculously loud. Thankfully, the music drowned out my animal like noises and Edward was unfazed by it, still under his salacious state of mind.

"You taste so..." he grunted in an aroused voice as his mouth captured my left earlobe. "Extraordinary." he finished, sucking on my soft skin hungrily.

I whimpered in pleasure, throwing him an intense, desirous look and begged him with my eyes. I wanted that sexy fucking mouth of his attacking mine again. But Edward had something different in mind, and the next thing I realized my back was pressed against the wall. His sculpted frame flushed with my smaller one firmly, leaving no inch of space between us.

"God Bella. Bella, Bella." he chanted my name repeatedly, like it was a sweet prayer.

"Edward...don't stop, please... I want..." God, did I just let that slip out of my mouth? That was supposed to stay in my thoughts! I must have sounded so desperate to him! _Well, in a way you are, you haven't felt this amazing and craved by a man in a very long time._

"What Bella? What do you want... tell me." Edward commanded as he bowed his head and buried it in the crook of my neck.

Electrical shivers invaded my entire insides and I trembled underneath him as his lips pressed softly over my skin. He was making it utterly impossible for me answer his question by seducing me with that satin feeling mouth of his!

But, the alcohol I had consumed along with feeling completely turned-on, fueled me to answer, "You... I want you, Edward."

Edward nodded his head in agreement then leaned it back and gazed into my eyes. "It seems that were on the same page Ms. Swan, because I desire you with every..."

His heavenly lips covered mine and kissed me chastely. "fiber..."

His mouth motioned with mine faster and my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. "of my..."

Edward pulled on my lower lip and I moaned deeply, arching my back. "being."

We groaned lustfully as our mouths tangled erotically and feverishly. We didn't even take a moment to breathe, just continued on with our rough, frantic lip-locking. Edward's hands found purchase on my waist as I wrapped my arms over his neck and tangled my fingers in his tousled hair. As they yanked and brushed through the strands, Edward grunted deeply in approval. Before long, his gentle but firm hands cupped my ass and lifted my body, holstering me up effortlessly. Instinctively, I tangled my legs around his hips, digging my heels underneath his behind. This is becoming past the point of intense, at the rate we're going, we will be screwing like jackrabbits right in front of the club-goers.

The people around us were the last thing on my mind, I was beyond consumed in the heat of the moment. It only heightened when Edward rocked his hips into mine and my back pressed onto the wall repeatedly with each thrust. Jesus, I'm all for making out but this was teasing at its finest. I wanted more, I needed him so damn bad and wanted to feel our bodies rub together was we make passionate love. And to think just a short while ago, I believed that this gorgeous man didn't desire me. Hell, was I proved wrong!

We broke free from our lengthy kissing and instantly our eyes locked. I stared longingly into his, filled with sheer need, and licked my lips, relishing over the after taste of his kiss. My eyes lowered, having a mind of their own and admired Edward's clothed chest. I have to take a peek at his chest, I could undo just a couple of buttons. I uncoiled my arm that was securely wrapped around his neck and placed it over his chest.

"Too many clothes" I murmured breathlessly, attempting to unbutton his shirt.

Edward nodded and smirked, appearing eager and thoughtful. "Agreed."

His eyes zeroed in on my cleavage and his hands traveled up from my waist and caressed my covered breasts. Delicately and slowly, he fondled one of them, rubbing my nipple with his thumb. I arched my back again and moaned softly, feeling pure bliss from his stimulating touch. All of a sudden, Edward stopped his sensual assault and I pouted in disappointment. A hint of a smile planted on that fuck hot mouth of his and if I wasn't aroused, I would have been annoyed by his response.

Edward appeared sober as his eyes lingered on mine. "I think you know why I stopped... we can't continue."

I held my breath slightly as his words sank in. Oh God, did he change his mind? _No, he's come to his senses! You two were practically having sex right in the middle of a night-club!_ True, Jesus I must look like such a whore! What the hell came over me?

Edward's velvet voice caught my attention as he said, "Look Bella, I should be straight with you. I don't normally... well, this has never happened to me before... what I mean is..."

I was starting to get extremely nervous and a little impatient because none of what he babbled made any sense. "What's wrong? What is it Edward, you can tell me."

He grinned crookedly, withdrawing his hand off my breast and placed it affectionately over my cheek. His thumb brushed over my flushed skin gently as he whispered, "Bella?"

"Yes?" I swallowed, the anxiety and excitement building more by the second. My gaze never left his face as I waited for him to proceed.

"I want you..." Edward confessed huskily and I chuckled lightly, shaking my head.

Silly gorgeous man, he made that clear to me just a mere minute ago!

"I believe we already established what we both want." I teased.

"No, I want to take you... over to my place." Edward clarified and leaned in closer, leaving our lips mere centimeters apart. My breath hitched and my heart almost stopped beating when the next words out of his mouth were...

"Bella, spend the night with me."

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

****Oh and the song that was quoted is Closer by Neyo, you tube it! It's one of my fav's and so hot!**

**A/N: Yes, that's it darlings... *ducks and hides underneath my desk* I know, I know another cliffy, but come on you cant be surprised. I am the Queen of them after all, haa. Alright, so what did you think? I hope it was hot, because personally I am fanning myself, hee :) This is just the tip of the iceberg though for these two! I'm sure you all expected this anyway, right? Right, but wait... I will throw some curveballs at you guys in a couple of chapters from now. Oh yeah, *grins evil* Until then, the next chappie will be lemony goodness, at least I hope so because I haven't wrote lemons in awhile. Honestly, I am nervous and think I lost some of my mojo, *sigh* So if the next chap takes a while my apologies :( But I will get it done as soon as I can. Until then, if you already arent, feel free to read my other stories. I have a new one that will be also updating soon called Beautifully Broken, its a angsty kind of story but a beautiful one too. Also I have a vamp fic, For Eternity that I so need to update and will very soon.**

**Okay sweeties, guess that's it out of me. As always my biggest thank you's goes out to all of you who read and review! I want to give out a few personal shoutouts though, to Akjamma, TwiDee, Vicky F, Stephlynn, Melissa C and Roon0 for all of your love and tremendous support for my writing! It means so very much :) Don't forget to review please and also if you haven't add me on twitter: vampgirl792011 and check out my Fb page: Vampgirl79fanfiction. Till next time, I will try my hardest to update soon! Love you guys, Leslie**


	7. Chapter 7 Undisclosed Desires

Chapter 7: Undisclosed Desires

**Disclaimer: Not mine, boo! But it SM's of course and I am grateful that I'm allowed to make her characters engage in some very steamy sex! This story is Rated M/NC-17 for lemons and strong language. Warning: You may want to drink a cold glass of lemonade after this, or take a cold shower. Personally, I had to take a cold shower after I wrote this, hee ;)**

*****My beta is the awesome and bright SerenShadow, who is the most patient person ever for dealing with my silly ass mistakes! For real darling thank you, I am learning so much on how to improve my writing because of you. Love yah babe! Oh and also a BIG shoutout and thank you to the sweet, kick-ass Kasi (teamalltwilight) who graciously co-wrote the first lemon you are about to read. Yes, first there are two in this chappie! Thanks again so much babe!**

**Chapter 7 : Undisclosed Desires**

I accepted his invitation.

I still can't believe any of this is real.

Everything was happening so fast it was making my head spin.

I've never been more nervous in my entire life.

Or aroused, insanely aroused.

I needed Edward so desperately my entire body craved and ached for his touch.

For his lips, his hands, and his body. God, I wanted that sexy, perfectly sculpted body of his.

And to think, just a few short hours ago I believed my entire universe shattered. That it would be impossible for me to be whole again, or recover from the heart-ache that Jac-, _that_ _he_ caused. But then I met Edward, and in a brief matter of time he changed everything. This might sound a bit corny, but I have this strong feeling that after tonight, once everything unfolds, my life will forever change.

_Oh it will all right, because this gorgeous man will rock your world and blow your mind like you never experienced before._

My thoughts were cut short when Edward's creamy voice filled my ears and captured my attention.

"Did you drive?" he panted into my ear. With my lips still attached to his neck I nodded my head, reassuring him. "Are you okay to drive after the drink you had, or should I get us a cab?"

"I'll drive let's go." I suggested, tugging his hand and moving in the direction of the exit.

We don't have to wait long for the valet to bring the car, and again I tip the guy well. I slip inside the car, strap my seat-belt on and Edward slides into the passenger seat. Once we are settled, I drive out of the club and he directs me to the location of his condo. As I drive, I watch him from my peripheral vision and ponder over how incredibly handsome he is. I still find it hard to understand his interest in me. After all the degrading things Jake said to me earlier, why does this young hot specimen of man want me?

"Turn right into the underground garage here, and you can park in one of the visitors spaces." Edward advised, pointing at the high-rise condo ahead.

After parking the car Edward quickly climbed out, shut the passenger door, walked around and opened the driver's side door for me. Then he took my hand in his and tenderly kissed the back. A shiver radiated over my spine from his electrifying caress and my heart raced rapidly against my ribs.

"I am so happy you accepted my invitation. I want you to know that this is very out of character for me. I just feel so. . .I am driven to touch you. You are barely touching me, yet you possess me." Edward whispered into my ear, holding me close to him and we enter the building.

With a swipe of his key card we are granted entrance inside the elevator, and once he swipes the card again we begin our assent to his place. As the elevator starts to move, Edward's mouth is back on my neck and my hands have taken a mind of their own threading into his hair. The happenings that occurred inside the elevator are such a whirlwind, I was no longer in my right frame of mind. Lust over-powered my entire being, and it would remain there until we satisfy our blazing passion.

Before long, we are in his apartment, and I realize he's carrying me. My hands are tangled in his hair and my legs curled around his mid-section. I hungrily lick and suck his soft skin while he caresses my body over my clothing. As Edward strokes my skin ravenously, he reveals what he likes about that part of me.

While cupping my ass, he murmurs, "I think your delectable ass fits perfectly in my hands."

Touching my left breast, he moans in an aroused voice. "I can't wait to take this pebbled nipple deep into my mouth."

Trailing his right hand along the outside of my thigh, he adds. "I can't wait to feel the luscious creamy skin wrapped around my head as I taste you."

I can't think straight anymore, his erotic words... I am so hot and wet for him, I've become a moaning, dripping mess. I tug his mouth back to mine and hungrily suck his tongue into my mouth. With both of us groaning, I can't tell who is louder. At last, Edward sets me down, so that my feet are now on the floor. As we continue to kiss, touch, and moan, I feel his hands frantically searching for the zipper of my dress. Once it falls free, I am standing before him in just my strapless bra and matching thong. _Oh thank you Alice!_

My hands are slightly trembling as I undo of the buttons on his shirt and his fingers lightly brush over my heated flesh. "Bella, you are so sinfully gorgeous. Your skin is so soft, and you taste delectable. I can't wait to taste you all over, my sweet sexy minx."

Once his shirt is finally removed and his jeans are unbuttoned, but still in place, he picks me up bridal style and carries me to the huge king sized bed. Edward sets me down on the crisp, clean cotton smelling sheets, and I watch intently as he sheds his jeans. The extremely sexy man wears only a form fitting pair of boxer briefs that leave little to the imagination. Before my eyes I notice the very prominent amount of man meat he is packing. _**HOLY HELL!**_ I always thought the cheating bastard was packing, but what Edward has is a definite treat. No thoughts of Jake are allowed here, this is all about me and this incredibly desirable man.

I was aware that he caught my reaction to his body and I smirk at him. "I hope you liked what you saw, as much as I appreciate what I'm looking at." I said in a seductive voice, taken back by my sudden boldness.

"Bella, I have been telling you for more than the past hour how unbelievably sexy you are. I want you, may I taste you?" Edward asked, moving his body up the bed to mine.

All I was able to do was moan and nod as he came closer. "Do you realize just how exquisite you are?" he asked, then aggressively possessing my mouth again with his own.

With his hands pursuing down my sides, his mouth continues to devour mine. By the time he works his full lips down my body, he has removed my remaining undergarments. I am incapable of forming coherent words at this rate, and my body is vibrating from his passionate kisses, licks, and caresses.

"Look at me Bella; I want to see the pleasure in your eyes as I taste you." Edward commands in a gentle and lust toned voice.

He settles himself between my parted legs and I quiver in anticipation, my honeyed pool already oozing out of my core. I gaze directly at him and instantly notice the desire boiling in his eyes. I watch his lips lower to me and whimper as he sucks my most sensitive skin into his mouth. I can't stop my hips from rolling and my back arching as the tingling sensations invade my being. Pushing my most sensitive part right in the eye of the storm as his tongue unleashes on my skin. In less time than I can imagine, my head falls back onto the pillows.

"Bella, I can feel your body moving closer. I want to see your face when I make you cum. Please look at me baby." Edward pleaded as his mouth directs back to my heated flesh.

I am starting to feel my body react to his words and contact. I was so close, oh so close to experiencing a heart-stopping orgasm. Edward must have sensed it because he motioned his silky tongue from side to side and then up and down at a rapid speed. My back arched continuously and frantically over the incredible pleasure as loud, breathless noises escaped out of my mouth. But, I needed more of him and wanted to feel his skin rub against mine. So I threw him an imploring, desperate gaze and he understood exactly what I wanted.

Keeping his eyes trained on mine, Edward gingerly inched two fingers inside me and groaned, gliding his fingers in and out of my entrance.

"Oh Edward, yes!" I screamed, giving him the encouragement to pump my core faster.

I didn't even have the chance to catch my breath because he sucked on my glistened folds as his fingers thrust back and forth. His tongue remained on, licking my clit and moving it rapidly from side to side.

God, I'm literally on Cloud-9 right this moment. I haven't experienced such heightened pleasure in.. well, just not as unbelievable as this. I wish this would last, I never want to come down from this high, I still desired more.

"Edward, faster...god that feels so good!"

"And you taste so sweet. Christ, you are beautiful."

I moaned in response to his flattering words and then gasped in awe when his thumb pressed against my clit. _Oh sweet Jesus, I'm almost there._ Edward rubbed my sensitive spot in slow circles then picked up speed and before long, my folds throbbed painfully. He continued his sensual assault, until I raised my hips and looked deeply into his eyes. Bursts of light appear before me as my climax arrived with such sheer force it rocked over my torso.

I didn't have a moment to settle down from my mind-blowing release, because Edward moved up my body, leaving hot trails of fire across my skin with his lips. He paused briefly to pay devotion to each of my breasts, lavishing each nipple with licks and sucks. His fingers began to lightly caress my folds again and I bucked my hips, desperately searching to fill my aching need. I have wanted sex before, but never this strongly have I desired to be fucked.

Impulsively and roughly I grabbed his hair and directed his mouth to mine. After kissing him hard, and tasting myself on his tongue I growled, "I want you, now."

Edward smirked and hurriedly retrieved a condom from the nightstand and sheathed his cock in the latex. He placed his gorgeous body between my legs and sat back on his feet. His fingers navigated down my legs and when he arrived at my knees, he lifted both my legs off the bed. Edward then hooked his elbows under my knees, lifted my bottom from the mattress and pulled me toward him.

As my rear rested against his thighs, I was able to look down and see his hard length lying over the top of my entrance. Good gracious, he is so big and at this angle, it looks like once inside, he may reach my bellybutton. I am dazed by the thought, but nothing prepared me for the feelings yet to come. Edward pulled back, then lined himself up and slowly pushed forward, entering me. I felt my walls stretch to accommodate his thickness, but it wasn't painful, it just felt amazing.

The delight we both harbored was evident by the sounds coming from the both of us. Once he was fully inserted inside of me, his eyes locked on mine and I spotted the yearning question in them. I nodded my head in assurance and rolled my hips for added affect. Edward grasped my legs tightly over his arms, slid out and thrust back inside me roughly. His movements were intense and steady. My pants and moans were like one long song.

As he entered inside me once again, we groaned simultaneously. Before I knew it, my body was being driven over the edge.

After my second climax ripped through me, Edward still showed no signs of his own release. So I reached for him and expressed with a simple stare that I wanted his body weight on mine. Understanding, he dropped my legs and leaned forward. I curled my legs around his back and hooked my feet together. This new angle caused his thrusting to pull my lower body off the bed each time. Together we voiced our delight; while he's biting and tasting my neck. Not marking me, but just showing how hungry he is for me.

I roll my hips in time to his penetration and notice we are speeding up. "Bella baby, I need you to cum for me again. I want to feel your sweet juices covering my cock." he requested, his tone making my pulse race.

He pulled my left leg up, which made my knee almost touch my shoulder, and stroked his hardness deeper inside. Amazingly, he hit that secret spot with each thrust. My breaths are erratic and the mumblings that emit out of my mouth make no sense.

"I need you to cum baby, now. Please." he moaned and gave one last rough stroke.

We scream out a string of profanities as our climaxes are fierce and satisfying. The next thing I realize, after the daze clears, is him lying beside me with a wide grin on his face as he strokes my face with his thumb.

Edward's gentle caress sent shivers over my spine and a flame of desire pooled in my belly. God, even after the unbelievable sex we had, he still managed to stimulate me with a single touch. Edward's strong arms curled around me, pulling my body flush with his as I tangled my left leg with his. This moment was blissfully perfect in every sense of the word. The feel of his warm, muscular frame pressed against me was almost too good to be true. I wish we could stay this way for as long as humanly possible. I wasn't prepared for reality to come crashing back down just yet.

_Then don't worry about it, just savor in the moment. Quit over-thinking it!_

"So how was I?" Edward's unexpected question threw me for a 180 and I looked at him, puzzled.

His eyes shined in humor as a hint of a smile creased his swollen lips. I raised my brow, titled my head sideways and processed his words. Was he serious?

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate my performance-" The second Edward noticed my incredulous expression, he burst into laughter and I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're something else!" I exclaimed, shoving his chest lightly and couldn't help but smile back in return. "I mean, who asks that after sex?"

Edward continued to chuckle, looking amused. "A guy who may have had a little too much to drink."

"A little?" I teased and Edward mock pouted, throwing me a wounded glare.

I giggled, shook my head once again and stared deep into his greens. God, his eyes are seriously beautiful.

"And I'm also stupidly happy." he murmured huskily, leaning forward until his soft lips captured mine.

Oh sweet lord, he tastes too good. Our mouths grazed slowly and tenderly, savoring the others hungrily. Before long I whimpered inside Edward's mouth as his tongue touched mine and they swirled frantically. Our lips pressed harder, deepening the kiss and moved more erotically. The yearn between my thighs made my toes curl and my arousal increased times fifty. Jesus, what this man does to me. My core burned, dripped and throbbed as I felt his member grow harder against my thigh. It seemed like we were both ready for another go-round.

Yet, to my chagrin Edward gingerly pulled his mouth away from mine and I groaned in protest. He laughed and sweetly kissed me. "You're so damn sexy and breath-taking, but..."

He looked suddenly embarrassed and I gazed at him in wonder. "But what? What's the matter?"

"I, uh, have to use the restroom." His cheeks flushed and I tried to hold back from laughing, failing miserably.

"It's not funny." Edward snapped in a light tone of voice as his mouth curved into a splitting grin.

"Really, then why are you smiling?" I shot back, running my fingers through his very disheveled hair.

Edward closed his eyes and moaned deeply in response to my caress. "Now see, if you continue with your seduction, I will never leave this bed."

I snickered. "My seduction?"

He grinned, keeping his eyes shut as I kept combing his lovely head of hair. "Yes, your seduction, you temptress. Now please release me before I..."

"Ah, say no more. Go, go!" I ordered playfully and gently shoved him away. We both laughed as he released me and practically jumped off the bed. Damn, poor guy must really have to go.

Just before Edward entered the bathroom, he glanced at me from behind his shoulder and our eyes locked. His shined in happiness as he threw me an admiring look. I didn't miss his eyes appraising my breasts before training back to my face.

I smiled shyly and he chuckled humorously. "Stay right there, right in that position. God, you're beautifully radiant."

I blushed profusely and sighed. As I mentioned previously, he's too good to be true. Once this night ends and the sun rises in the morning, he will come to his senses and will probably inform me that tonight was a one time deal. Then, we will go on our separate ways and that will be it.

_Oh come on, don't think that way and besides Edward is really into you_. God, I really hope so, because I already feel something very strong for him. _Which is insane considering you just met the man and already slept with him! _I shook my head to clear it and noticed Edward was no longer in the room.

I stared at the closed bathroom door and exhaled shakily. Then rolled my body around until I laid flat on my back and gazed up at the ceiling. Jesus, what just happened? I had a difficult time wrapping my head around the fact that I shared an explosive night of love-making with an extremely sexy, handsome man. A man who I know very little about.

_Then get to know him!_ I'd love to, but I just ended a marriage of fifteen years this evening. There's that I need to think about, along with seeking a divorce attorney and get the ball rolling with that. God my head was beginning to hurt just thinking about it and I'm feeling sleepy all of a sudden too. What time is it anyway?

I turned my head and glanced at the digital alarm clock that rested on top of his night-stand. Holy shit, it's close to 2:30 in the morning. No wonder I'm exhausted! As much as I'm against it, perhaps we should call it a night. I need some rest and everything else would be figured out later this morning.

_Fine, so does that mean you plan to still spend the night with him? _Yes, of course I should. I'm entirely too wiped to drive anyway and I really longed to sleep in his embrace. But first things first I should-

"Hey, ah, sorry about that. So, I didn't mention this earlier but did you want to-" Edward's velvety voice centered me back to the present.

He cut himself short after catching a glimpse of my still naked body. I rolled over to my side, faced him and waited for him to finish his thought. Immediately, Edward's eyes hinted his desire as they assessed my body and I smiled seductively.

"Like what you see?"

Oh God, where did that come from? I'm behaving much boldly this evening, bolder than I have in far too long. But, I couldn't control myself. The effect this man has on me was astounding. My body yearned for his again, especially a particular part. A flush of heat waved below my stomach and my entrance pulsated with aching need. I need him inside me again and from the looks of it, that's his desire as well.

"Of course I do. I believe I showed you just that only a few minutes ago." he smirked knowingly and I shook my head, finding what he said amusing.

I was seriously falling head over heels for his personality alone. Edward was not only improbably desirable, kind and bright. But his sense of humor and charming attributes make him all the more attractive.

"Yes, you did." I finally replied and squeezed my legs together as a flashback of our fiery love-making aroused me yet again.

Edward must have sensed what I was feeling and wanting, because he murmured in a passionate voice. "God Bella, you're killing me."

I grinned mischievously and curled my pointed finger, directing him over to the bed. "Well, I don't want to do that. I only want to please you."

"Jesus Christ, I want to devour that sinful body of yours again." Edward grunted in a tone etched with utmost need.

"Then what's stopping you? Come and take-"

I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence, because Edward swiftly walked over to the bed and climbed on. I swear the way he moved so gracefully and heatedly, it reflected a lion that was closing in on its prey.

He positioned his torso between my thighs and rested his arms on either side of me. I moaned loudly and arched my back as his cock rubbed against the peak of my sex. He was already hard for me and my core reacted, throbbing as my wetness covered my skin. Our eyes met and his brimmed with pure lust, the same as mine were I was certain. With a simple look alone my insides responded in delightful ways.

The arousal left no part of me untouched, but of course a certain area felt it the most. So I desperately lifted my hips to satisfy my desire. His member pressed against my folds in the process, and we moaned over the contact. I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait for him at this rate. Earlier we took our time exploring and engaged in some foreplay before the act. But now I just wanted him inside me, immediately.

"Edward, please. I need you again...please."

His expression was ardent as his eyes seemed to darken and displayed his obvious hunger. "You need me." he repeated huskily, lowering his head towards my neck and placed a gentle kiss on my skin.

A blanket of scorching heat touched every single part of my insides, making my blood boil and my veins pulsate. The pool of desire intensified in my lower belly and my heart reacted, hammering against my ribs. I was officially on a rapturous high, one that I wish would last and that I would never come down from.

"You have no idea how much I need you again, Bella." Edward whispered and the way my name rolled off his tongue immensely turned me on.

I was on fire and ridiculously desperate to feel his lean, strong body joined with mine. I threw him a pleading gaze, hoping that would convey to him everything I desired. Words weren't necessary at a moment such as this, only actions. Yet as Edward's hot mouth left trails of fire over my clavicle, I had to express aloud that I needed things to speed along.

"Please Edward, now." I begged in a breathless, passionate voice.

Edward lifted his head from where it was buried against my neck and trained his eyes on mine. The look he presented was so profound and fervent I moaned deeply, more wetness covered my entrance. He didn't waste another precious moment and entered inside me with such force I cried out in pleasure. _Jesus, that feels beyond amazing! _My eyes rolled in the back of my head and slipped closed as I reveled how his hips pounding against mine felt.

"You're already so wet for me baby." Edward murmured in a voice that dripped with arousal. "Bella, open your eyes and look at me. I want to see the look in your eyes as I make you mine again."

Oh Christ, the things this beautiful and sexy man says to me. I opened my eyes on command and was instantly blown away by his beauty. Seriously, Edward was stunning beyond comprehension, especially during his state of ecstasy.

"God, you feel..." Edward grunted, sliding his solid length in and out of me, then roughly thrust himself back inside. "So. Fucking. Good."

I gasped, wrapping my legs securely around his hips and we moaned over the head-spinning friction created. He was deeper inside my core in this position and my walls expanded to accommodate his thick length. I arched my back, feeling the familiar pull in the center of my stomach.

No, I wasn't ready to orgasm just yet, or for this to end. I wanted his length dive into my wet entrance over and over again. Edward provided me with what I desired; dipping his erection in as far it could go. I cried out passionately, experiencing breathtaking sensations in my core that made my back arch.

Everything had unfolded so quickly I almost couldn't keep up. Our lips kissed savagely and greedily. Soon after, our tongues tangled, tasting the others eagerly as our bodies pressed so firmly, leaving no space in between. Our undisclosed desires were a force to be reckoned with and it clearly showed. Edward pumped in and out of me so fluidly and roughly my head spun. I was under such an intoxicating high it was like I was having an out of body experience. My release was due to arrive so I clutched onto Edward's shoulders firmly and gave him a seductive, imploring look.

"Edward, faster, harder, please. I need more." I urged, my voice breathless and shaky.

He moaned and presented me such a passionate look, my heart hammered wildly in reaction. "How can I refuse you? I would give you anything you desire baby, anything."

He slowly removed his member out of me and pressed his mouth hard on mine. Edward intensified the kiss, swirling his tongue rapidly with mine, sucking my lower lip and I moaned in pleasure. He then entered back inside my sex so powerfully I whimpered inside his mouth. I clutched onto him firmly as Edward maneuvered his hips faster, diving in my soaked walls back and forth. After our heated kiss ended, I shut my eyes tightly until white, blinding spots appeared behind them. My head-spinning climax arrived with such intense force I shuddered. My core vibrated rapidly and firmly gripped Edward's length as I continued to orgasm.

"Oh god, Edward!" I yelled breathlessly, opening my eyes and looked deeply in his.

His face displayed concentration as he kept his gratifying assault, stroking my entrance rapidly. I moaned deeply as he grunted and thrust one last time.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." he whispered into my ear, relieving himself deep inside my drenched walls and I groaned in ecstasy.

Then I leaned towards his left shoulder and bit down on his skin. I wanted to leave my mark on him, so that no matter what he will always remember this night, and remember me.

An epiphany struck as Edward's mouth tangled with mine again; he had also left his mark on me.

Right in the very center of my heart.

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

**Side note: The title of this chapter was inspired by one of my all time favorite Muse songs, Undisclosed Desires. Youtube it! It's a hot ass song :) Also, if you haven't, take a peek at the ATN visuals on my profile. There's a pic of Edward's condo, his bedroom, his motorcycle, Bella's car, the dress she wore to the club, Edward's outfit he wore to the club, and more!**

**A/N: I am aware you all are thinking right at this moment, it ends here, why? Trust me, it isn't over! Originally the chapter was way longer in length. But I figured i would cut it down. So there's another chapter to be posted VERY soon. Its all ready. I will just give about a day, maybe not even, haa, and post the next one asap. Just figured you all needed to cool off :) At least I hope it was hot. I'm never sure with my lemons. I tried, *shrugs* I believe Kasi did a FAB job with the first lemon, and she was an inspiration for the second lemon which I wrote. There will be a bit of hotness in the next chap, but its more limey. I am mondo excited for you all to read the next one, because from there things finally get rolling with the story! So, what did you think? Any favorite lines, moments? Sound off! I love reading each of your awesome reviews and replying to each one! Before I jet, don't forget to add me on Twitter, vampgirl792011. I admit I'm not on there much but I am trying to sign on there more often. Love to chat with you!**

**You can also like my fan page on FB, vampgirl79 fanfiction. There I post teasers for upcoming chaps, quotes of the day, song of the day and much more! I would love it if you stopped by and dropped me a line :) Lastly, again I really have to thank my fabulous beta for betaing the original long version of the chapter and giving me tips on my work. Love yah hun! Also again many thanks to Kasi (teamalltwilight) I loved your lemon for this chapter seriously, thank you! Oh and may I rec her story, ladies? If you aren't reading **_**Lipstick Kisses and Inked Virtuoso**_**, you are so missing out! I highly rec it :) GO, GO! Its by **_**JessandTAT**_**. You will love it for real! All right that's it out of me, until next time. Chap 8 will be posted very soon. Either later today or late tonight. Until then, love to hear from you :) xoxox, Leslie**


	8. Chapter 8 Exploring and Morning After

Chapter 8: Exploring and Morning After

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, boo! But it SM's of course and I am grateful that I'm allowed to make her characters engage in some very passionate times, hee! This story is rated M/NC-17 for lemons and strong language. Warning: some lemony goodness in this one and this chapter is also a LONG one, my gift to you :)**

*****Some major shout-outs go out to my betas and prereader/co-writer! **_**Serenshadow**_**, my lovely and wonderful beta! Thanks for all your help as always and for your mad beta skills! To**_**midgetovalawd**_, **thanks for helping me beta a part of the chapter and double-checking it too! Your magic on it also worked wonders, thank you! And last, to the awesome **_**Kasi (teamalltwilight),**_**thank you a million for again writing another hot lemon and scene! You really captured my characters and story just right. You all are the best!**

**Chapter 8: More Exploring and The Morning After**

As we calmed from our gratifying high, Edward captured me in his arms and held my body tenderly. Our once heavy pants switched to soft breathing as we held each other's gaze. I admired the way Edward's jades sparkled as he grinned from ear to ear. I never experienced post coital bliss such as this. Not where I was entirely spent, satisfied and beyond peaceful at the same time. I wanted this moment to last more than anything, but I'll happily accept what's handed to me. His slim, muscular frame pressed against mine felt wonderful and right. God, the contours and planes of his chest and abs were impeccably flawless. I could study that glorious body of his for hours on end and caress every inch of skin repeatedly.

Despite all the bliss I was harboring, I was also in a complete state of stupor. We had sex not once but twice. Incredible, pulse-racing sex at that. I still wondered how I managed to snag such a romantic, fuck-hot man. God really must have felt sympathetic towards me after the shitty evening I had last night.

_Don't even go there Bella! That was the in the past, focus on the present, on the now._

The now, oh how I love the now. I gazed at Edward thoughtfully, placing my hand over his chest and gently scratched his skin with my fingernails. He moaned in approval and closed his eyes, keeping the huge smile planted on his mouth. Oh sweet Jesus, those lips of his were delightful.

"So," I began, breaking the comfortable silence and Edward hummed in contentment as I lightly traced his pecs. "How would you rate my performance on a scale of one to ten?"

Immediately, Edward's eyes opened, then he chuckled and I joined in, his laughter and mood contagious.

"I thought you were incredible," Edward murmured sincerely, pressing his lips softly on my forehead and I sighed happily.

"Sexy," he kissed my jawline and I moaned deeply, reveling over the enticing contact.

"Delicious," Edward continued as his warm, silky mouth caressed the base of my throat.

A hint of arousal made my belly somersault and my entrance to lightly ache. I couldn't grasp that after having heart-stopping sex twice my body still yearned with desire.

"And beautiful," Edward's tongue slowly traced my collarbone and I shivered in ecstasy.

Dear god this man was driving me all sorts of insane.

"Oh, Edward." I murmured lustfully and unabashedly bucked my hips to feel his length rub against the peak of my core.

He chuckled, lifted his head and directly faced me. What I saw in his mesmerizing eyes I would always remember. They gleamed with not only desire but more so adoration. It touched my heart and I melted, my body almost going limp in his arms. Edward never broke his intense gaze as he whispered a few words that sounded like Italian. Granted, I'm only a little familiar with the language since I took a class back in high school. And I also learned a few phrases from Alice, who is fluent in the language. Though the words sounded lovely, I was at a loss as to what they meant.

I smiled and then threw him a confused look. "That was beautiful, but what does it mean?"

Edward smirked mischievously and quirked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I dropped my mouth open in mock appall and playfully shoved his chest. "You're something else, you tease!"

Edward laughed, his eyes shining in amusement. "Well, I beg to differ. I do believe that I showed you not once but twice that I'm anything but a tease."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I shook my head incredulously. "I meant you not telling me what you said means...oh never mind!"

I pouted for full effect, pretending to be hurt and tried to turn my back on him. But, Edward wouldn't have it, holding my body tighter to his, insuring I couldn't escape. Hell, let's face it; I really wasn't planning on going anywhere. This is where I exactly wanted to be.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that Ms. Swan. I need you facing me at all times."

"And why is that?" I giggled and blushed over his flattering words.

"Because... everything makes more sense when I look in your eyes." Edward's voice was soft and etched with such emotion, my breath caught.

I was speechless, that was beyond touching. He certainly knows how to speak to a woman.

_There not just words, can't you tell he means them! _I'm starting to believe that now. But maybe things are moving a little- _Stop! Just savor him and your time together. Stop making things complicated._

"Edward," I said, pausing to lean up and kiss him chastely. "The moment we met, well after all the drama that went down with James-"

Edward scowled at that name and I regretted bringing him up. So I attempted to cover my verbal blunder. "What I meant to say was... I just knew, well like you mentioned before...fate brought us together for whatever reason. And I'm truly glad I decided to walk inside the Nuevo Vida tonight."

Not to mention I had almost turned the car around and planned to check in a hotel instead.

"I know what you mean." Edward agreed, threading his slender fingers through my hair and I hummed blissfully. "I refused my cousins invitation several times earlier and it came to a point where he literally forced me out of my own home."

He shook his head from the memory and chuckled. "But, I'm grateful that he did. I'll have to thank him next time we talk."

Edward inclined across, nuzzled the top of my head and inhaled deeply. "How did I get so lucky?"

I grinned shyly and buried my face underneath the crook of his neck. "The same way I did I suppose." Suddenly a yawn threatened to escape from my mouth and I tried stifling it but to no avail.

"Hmm, someone is tired. Perhaps it's time for Sleeping Beauty to get some rest," Edward mused and I didn't miss the fatigue in his voice.

He then suppressed his own yawn and I laughed in amusement. "Seems you are tired as well."

"Nah, I'm good. Just..."

I pulled my head back and studied him intently. I held back a laugh when I noticed his eyes had closed and heard light snores.

"Edward?" I didn't want to disturb him because he appeared peaceful and content during his state of half rest. God, he looks just like an Angel.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, opening one eye and gazed at me.

I giggled and kissed his soft lips affectionately. "Are you falling asleep on me?"

"Uh, no. Just resting my eyes." Edward showed off his crooked grin and my heart fluttered in response.

I shook my head in delight and replied, "Well, since you're resting your eyes, mind if I freshen up real quick?"

Though it was very late and I felt this close to passing out myself, I wanted to rinse off in the shower. Maybe brush my teeth too; I could go grab my toiletry bag since it was packed in the trunk of my... Dammit, I can't bring my things up here! How would I explain that to him? _Edward, I thought you should know that I ended my marriage with my husband earlier tonight after catching him cheating on me with two women! So I decided to pack up my things and stay in a hotel because there's no chance in hell I plan to live in that house anymore. _Better check with him and see if he has a spare toothbrush.

"Sure, just help yourself to anything. There's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom, fresh towels and you're more than welcome to wear one of my shirts to sleep in." Edward grinned suggestively and I huffed playfully then rolled my eyes.

"You have no shame, do you?"

He chuckled tiredly, his eyes shutting again and his body appeared fully relaxed. Oh yeah, he was about to crash any minute now.

"If that were true, then I wouldn't have offered you a shirt to sleep in." A huge, goofy smile planted on his lips and I burst out laughing, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Haha, funny guy. All right, I'll be right back. You stay right there." I pressed my lips to his and lightly traced the shape with my tongue.

"Mmm, believe me I won't be moving an inch."

I nodded my head, continued to kiss him tenderly and a moment later pulled back. Edward groaned in protest and I chuckled, removing myself from his hold, carefully slipping out of the bed. Before I had the chance to take a step, Edward's fingers curled around my wrist and I whirled around to face him. His head was turned in my direction and he looked at me intently with half-opened eyes.

"This may sound..." Edward inhaled sharply and ran his hand through his disheveled hair. A pensive expression creased on his face which made me a little anxious. What's on his mind and why was he having a difficult time saying it?

I smiled reassuringly. "It's okay Edward you can say it, whatever it is. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just..." Edward looked slightly embarrassed and I was confused as to why until he added, "You will be here when I wake up in the morning, right?"

My eyes widened in surprise and a touched look settled on my face. Aww, poor man. He thinks that I was going to wake up before him and run for the hills, without even saying good-bye. I have to reassure him otherwise.

"I apologize, that was uh- a rather bold question for me to ask." he laughed nervously and I found his sudden awkwardness endearing. "God, you must think I'm a-"

"Incredibly sexy, romantic, and sweet gentleman who came to my rescue earlier," I supplied wholeheartedly.

I climbed back into the bed, perched by his side and stared directly into his worried eyes. "I'll stay here for as long as you want me."

Edward grinned and then captured my mouth with his. After we shared a long, ardent kiss, I crawled out of his enormous sized bed and headed over to the bathroom. Just as I gingerly shut the door, Edward's quiet snores filled the room. I smiled in amusement, shook my head and prepared to take a quick shower.

Minutes later I was donning one of Edward's t-shirts, which was a few sizes too big, and also extremely long on my petite frame. But, no matter because I loved how the soft material felt against my skin. His enticing scent practically covered the fabric and I shamelessly inhaled it several times. I wonder if it would be crazy if I were to ask him if I could keep the shirt.

_Not as crazy as this whole situation is! Bella, what are you doing? Staying the night with a guy you know very little about after having a one-night stand! Not to mention you promised him that you wouldn't be leaving in the near future. So, what is going to happen once you wake up next to him? Will you drag out the fairytale? Or do the right thing by fessing up that you're still married and your life is a hell of a lot of complicated right now._

No, I'm finished thinking about this until later this morning, after having some much needed rest. As half asleep as I am, it was a miracle I made it to the bed without tripping. The bedroom was now partly dark as the moonlight and the lights from the buildings outside filtered through the curtains. I had a feeling the window presented a spectacular view of the street below given he lived on the fifth floor. Come to think of it, Edward didn't give me the grand tour of the place. Since we were occupied with each other the second we set foot inside his place.

I blushed, a smile morphing my lips as I went over the memory and directed my attention on Edward. Unfortunately, my eyes were unable to make out much of anything in the pitch black. Yet, I had noticed several strands of Edward's hair hanging in front of his eyes. Gently, I combed them back with my fingers and snuggled my body against his. I watched him in adoration as he slumbered, until a heavy wave of exhaustion invaded my being and my eyes started closing. I shook my head, willing myself to stay awake so I could admire him a little longer.

I stretched up, kissed his forehead gently and whispered, "Goodnight Edward."

Then the tide of unconsciousness carried me to a heavy and serene sleep.

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

I was more relaxed and comfortable than I should have been in a virtual stranger's bed, but that ended quickly when I heard the rat-tat-tatting on the terrace's glass door. I awoke with a jolt and felt Edward's arms pull me in closer. The warmth and the protection I felt in his embrace was almost breath halting. Curious, I surveyed the dark space, straining my eyes in order to see more clearly. The first thing I noticed was the time on the digital alarm clock. It was after six a.m. Why on earth did I wake up so early? Internal alarm clock I suppose.

I began to wiggle around in Edward's embrace, trying to find some way to escape his welcomed but tight hold when I heard the tall tale sounds of heavy rain outside. I watched the raindrops as they pounded off the terrace floor outside his bedroom. Wait a moment… a terrace off the bedroom, how did I miss seeing that earlier? Oh, that's right, my thoughts were elsewhere. I smiled and reminisced in all of the things this gorgeous man did to my body prior.

Slowly and carefully I rose to a sitting position and glanced over to my left. The second I laid my eyes on him, a ridiculous big grin split my lips as I studied the angelic man who lay right beside me. God, he's flawless and absolutely easy on the eyes. During his state of rest he appeared beyond heavenly. Edward's breathing was light and steady as his chest rose and fell calmly. I continued admiring him and observed every curve and angle of his handsome face. Thankfully the street lights from outside helped me ogle the man, his body more distinctly defined under the yellowish light.

Once I felt the coast was clear, I sighed quietly and gingerly leaned towards him. His deep slumber surprised me when he didn't move after I pressed my lips tenderly against his temple. God his skin was incredibly soft like satin. And Jesus his smell was out of this world! I gazed at him one final time then carefully slipped out of the bed and walked out of the room. Suddenly, I grew curious about the place where Edward called his home and really wanted to sneak a peek around. However, I realized I needed a reason as a back up, so I decided to go get a drink and have a look around his kitchen.

After quietly shutting the door, I blindly made my way down the hallway and made extra sure I didn't stumble. Thankfully, I arrived in the living room in one piece, and hurriedly I searched for a lamp to switch on. Once I did, soft white light brightened the room and I eagerly studied everything in sight. First thing that caught my eye was the impressive art works that hung along the walls. My God, it was unreal. He and I share the same taste in artists. Apparently he was a Monet and Picasso fan like me; the man had impeccable taste.

As I moved further into the room, my toes sank into the heavy plush carpet and it felt as if I walked on a bed of velvet. My eyes then took notice of the classy decor and my jaw literally dropped. All of the furnishings were crisp, yet had a lived in feel. The glass and metal tables that were surrounded by the rich coffee colored leather furniture set just stood out. They complimented perfectly with the thick cream carpet and the lovely white sandstone fireplace. I was surprised to discover there weren't many electronics, besides the enormous flat-screen that took over most of the center wall's space. Hmm, that's odd. I don't even see a surround sound system, or a stereo, or any other typical men gadgets.

Hell, I mean Jake had lots of… oh why the hell was I thinking about that cheating bastard? _Get him the hell out of your mind Bella, he's not worth any space in your head ever again!_

I turned toward where I assumed the kitchen was and right away spotted a dining-room. The area was ample and open, and had one of the most gorgeous glass top tables I had ever laid eyes on. Drawn to it, I walk closer in order to get a better view and noticed it was actually a double plated table. The glass's bottom layer was etched with an intricately detailed Celtic design. I reminded myself to ask Edward about it later since I'd never seen anything like it before in my life. Thinking about it, I realized many of the art and decor around the place seemed to give off a certain feel of a Celtic nature. I wondered if this meant he was possibly Irish.

I made a mental note to myself to find that out from Edward later on, there was still so much I had yet to learn about him. Finally I found the kitchen and instantly I was in love with it. The area was massive and appeared like it was only customized for a professional chef. Smooth black granite counters and the white and black marble checkered floor made the stainless steel appliances capture my eyes immediately. I admired the modern appeal of it. I also noticed there was a small kitchen table and a breakfast bar as well. I had to say out of the entire area my favorite was the painted black vine trim around the top of the room that boldly stood out.

I was absolutely floored by Edward's place, it wasn't what I imagined it would be. Okay granted, I really hadn't thought much about it prior to now. Quietly I nosed around in the cupboards, found a drinking glass and helped myself to some cold filtered water from the fridge door. Then I leaned against the counter and drank slowly, reveling over the coolness as it glided down my throat. I started to think about his place again and couldn't get over how lavish it was. Sure, the building appeared quite pricey when I first set eyes on it hours before. But now after taking a tour, it's plainly obvious that Edward's well-off.

This made me feel slightly insecure. Maybe I won't be good enough for him, after all I wasn't good enough for… Disgusted with my own thoughts, I rinsed my glass and placed it inside the sink.

I turned off the light and headed back to the bedroom. Along the way a room caught my eye, one that I missed when walking down the hall earlier. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a spare room. The door was slightly cracked ajar, and I spotted a soft glow that came from digital dials of what looked like stereo equipment. Curious, I flipped on the light switch inside and gravitated into the room. The entire east and north walls of the vast space was floor to ceiling bookcases filled with books. The west wall had another shelf and it contained what appeared to be music CD's. Good lord what a collection this man owned!

I was just itching to steal a peek at the reading materials that were lined up on the cherry oak shelves. But, something else stole my attention that stood alone in the center of the room, a highly glossed, ebony concert grand piano.

"Wow." I murmured, adoring the instruments, stunning and elegant appearance.

I strolled across the room, stopped right in front of it and caressed the cover with my fingertips, unable to resist from touching it. Truthfully, I didn't have much knowledge about pianos but the name 'Steinway & Sons' embossed in gold struck a cord in me. All of a sudden I remembered when I attended college, there was a write up in the school paper about the concert hall wanting to obtain a new concert piano. I had thought at the time that the estimates were outrageous; the proposed cost for a used concert grand from Steinway was over $150,000 dollars. This was truly one of the biggest and most beautiful pianos I have ever seen before.

Jesus, Edward simply continued to surprise me. I was just beginning to uncover more about the beautiful man that I shared a passionate night with. Yet, I longed to find out from him the story behind the piano. When did he buy it and why? At what age did he learn how to play? I really hoped that I would find out the answers and more about him soon. _Why bother? The second you reveal to him that he had slept with a married woman twice, he won't want anything to do with your secretive ass! _My stomach lurched over my negative but accurate commentary and I shook my head to clear it.

Fascinated, I gingerly lifted the cover off the keys, set my right hand down and placed my fingers over the ivory keys. _So soft..._ I wondered when the last time he had played was and what song. I jumped back when a pretty musical tone echoed throughout the room and I realized I must have accidentally hit the key. I shook my head over my blunder and pulled my hand away. _All right you, I think it's time for you get head back to bed. _Oh I will, right after I take a quick look at his amazing book collection.

Just as I slid the cover over the keys, I heard a throat clear behind me. I gasped in alarm, turned around and saw Edward lean against the door frame. He looked incredibly sexy in his black silky sleep pants that rested low on his hips. My God that V cut of his hips made my mouth water.

"See something that you like?" he asked smugly as he sauntered over to me. All I was capable of doing was nodding my head until I could find my voice.

"I went to get a drink and noticed the door was cracked, so I came in. Hope that was all right, there was something about this room that just...drew me in." I laughed nervously and lowered my eyes shyly when Edward's jades trained on my face. "Anyway, so I um, turned on the light and noticed all of the books. But this," I added, stroking my hand over the piano, "took my breath away."

"Of course it's all right baby, I'm pleased that you took a moment to look around. Though I must apologize for not giving you the grand tour myself."

His face wore an apologetic expression and I smiled at him reassuringly. "It's okay, really."

As we stared into each other's eyes I remembered to ask Edward about the paintings and furnishings in his living room. But, before given the chance to he broke the silence.

"Yes it is quite a beauty, isn't it? It's a new model; my parents gave it to me for my birthday this year. I learned to play on an 1867 Steinway that sat in my parent's home when I was young. I have always loved music; it's a passion of mine. Do you play?"

I lost all train of thought after I heard how the word "passion" rolled off his tongue. _Oh for Christ sakes Bella, snap out of it!_

I exhaled and replied, "Well, if you call taking lessons for only a week, then yes." I frowned the instant Edward's lips curved into a smirk as an amused expression brightened his face.

Oh, so he finds that hilarious does he? Well, since I have learned quite a few things about him, I figured I might as well reveal what I could about myself, even the embarrassing topics such as this one.

"My mother insisted that I took lessons when I was about seven years old, only because she wanted to keep up with the Joneses. Anyhow, long story short, her plan back fired. I just barely remember how to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." I shook my head and chuckled over the memory.

Edward grinned and kissed my hand as he took it into his. His skin was so smooth and warm. "Hmm... well, I have a feeling Ms. Swan that you play it wonderfully."

I laughed and tried to hide my blush but to no avail. I swear to God, this beautiful man touches my heart, and all of my body parts, in mind-blowing ways. "Yeah, wonderfully bad."

Edward threw me a disapproving glare over my choice of words and I wanted to slap my face. Jesus, could I appear any more insecure? I was thankful when he spoke again and switched the conversation in a different direction.

"So... I have a confession," he murmured, his voice low and wistful. "I was worried that you left."

Oh no, why would he think that? Oh my poor sexy lover!

"I told you I would stay," I said with a sweet smile. I reached up on my tip-toes, threaded my fingers in his hair and lightly kissed his full lips.

After a few kisses, I released him and grinned again. "The rain just woke me up. I got thirsty and helped myself to a glass of water."

I pondered for a moment and wondered what interrupted his sleep. Oh crap, I hope it wasn't my accidental concert.

"So, what woke you up?"

Edward pouted slightly as a pensive look etched on his face. "The feeling of your soft body no longer lying next to mine."

Oh, if my heart could literally melt, it would.

"You spoil me too much with your kind words." I whispered while gazing deep into his eyes.

Edward shook his head and then cradled his hand against my cheek. I sighed and leaned deeper into his palm, electric currents flowing along my insides from his tender caress.

"Why would you say that?" he wondered, his voice husky and etched with disbelief.

Oh I wish I hadn't opened my big fat mouth! Damn my soon-to-be-ex-husband for turning me into a low self-esteem woman!

"I don't know… I..."

I didn't realize I had lowered my head and avoided his gaze until he lifted my chin with his index finger and our eyes locked. Edward inclined his head and stopped when our lips were inches way. I almost lost my breath and my head spun from his intoxicating scent.

"Bella, you are a gorgeous, desirable, passionate woman who deserves to be spoiled, and then some."

The sincerity in his voice gripped my heart and rendered me speechless. I wasn't sure what to say in response to that, so I pressed my mouth with his and expressed in a kiss my appreciation for his sweet words.

After we parted, much to my chagrin, my eyes trained on the piano yet again and then the words slipped out of my mouth. "So, ah... since we are here, will you play something for me?"

"Of course my sweet girl." he replied and walked over to the bench, then pulled me down to sit beside him. "What would you like to hear?"

Ooh, I have a choice? Even better!

"Hmm, what can you play?"

"I have very talented fingers love, I can play anything your heart desires." he whispered in my ear seductively.

Oh sweet Jesus!

I felt the moisture as it started to pool between my legs, and I regretted not putting my panties back on after my shower. God, the effects this man had on me!

"I have always loved Clair De Lune." I admitted, my voice soft and breathless.

I watched intently as his long fingers danced over the keys. They were definitely talented in more ways than one. The sounds from the grand piano were beyond captivating. I never heard a song played with so much emotion or precision. I was astounded by his incredible talent and I wished he could play for me until the sun rose. But too soon, the song came to a close. Edward turned his head, flashed that signature dazzling grin of his and my heart fluttered. His eyes then lingered on mine and I didn't miss the anxious expression his face wore.

I wanted to assure him that his playing truly touched me. "That was incredibly beautiful. You are quite talented Edward."

He angled his face toward mine and lightly kissed my lips. "Thank you, but you are the one who is beautiful." he whispered in a voice etched with sheer adoration.

His smooth lips then tangled with mine, and after he abruptly ended our lip-lock, he smiled, "Bella, may I show you how I have always dreamed of playing on a piano?"

I processed his question for a split second and nodded my head, though unaware of what I agreed to.

Edward lowered the key-cover in one fell swoop, hoisted me to straddle his lap and my behind rested on the key-cover. My feet were in place on the bench and on each side of his lap. His hands traveled down my thighs and guided past my knees. His sensual caresses made a shiver crawl up my spine and goosebumps cover my skin.

"Are you comfortable?" Edward asked and gazed intently into my eyes.

I nodded because I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Good, I want to show you what else my fingers are good at."

The smug smile on his lips probably should have turned me off. Yet the deep seated hunger that flamed in his eyes only caused me to moan out my approval.

Gingerly, he picked up my right foot and, starting with my smallest toe, placed light feathery kisses across my skin. When Edward reached my ankle he opened his mouth, released his hot wet tongue and licked the underside of my ankle bone. I took in a sharp breath as I felt my arousal course through me. Ever so slowly he made his way over to the apex of my thighs, then ceased and directed to my left foot. Edward proceeded to do the same erotic actions on my left leg as he made on my right.

Before long he arrived at my center again. He leaned up and flashed his lopsided grin. "May I?" he asked in a husky and deep voice.

Edward's hands navigate to the hem of the shirt that was bunched around my waist. I answered his question with a simple nod and instantly the shirt was removed off my body.

"So exquisite." he admired lustfully under his breath. I blushed lightly as his eyes locked on my exposed breasts and his face expressed his utmost want.

His mouth eagerly covered one of my tight rosy peaks while his fingers made purchase on my other nipple. As Edward motioned back and forth between licking and nibbling my pebbled peaks, I moaned loudly like a cheap whore. I had never experienced this much intensity from just mere foreplay in my entire life. Perhaps it was because I'd never been seduced on top of a piano before. My entrance ached with desire once again as my lower stomach tightened in knots and the pressure intensified more by the second. A part of me wished he could continue on with his fervid assault, but I needed him to speed things along, like right now.

"More… Edward, please... more," I panted in an imploring voice. Didn't he understand the torture he was putting me through?

"All in due time my beautiful Bella." he murmured hungrily as he worked his mouth across my collarbones.

Oh good lord, he feels out of this world!

Edward inclined just enough to kiss up my neck until his mouth found mine. Instinctively, my hands thread into his silky locks and I pulled him up to deepen the kiss. Unexpectedly, my legs slipped off the bench and wrapped tightly around his hips. Hugging his extremely hard cloth covered member to my soaking wet center, I rotated my hips slightly needing the friction. His hands glided over to my hips, holding me firmly while thrusting back into me. Our breathless moans echoed throughout the space as we became more and more consumed in our passion for each other.

Edward's mouth pressed harder on mine. He then nipped my lower lip while grinding against my aching center. All of a sudden a powerful, spine-tingling climax arrives and I moan in ecstasy while gripping his hips to mine tightly with my legs. As I started to settle down from my orgasmic high, he whispered in my ear his promises of more to come. My heart then hammered against my ribs and my head spun in response to his sexy vows.

Without warning, Edward used his right hand to guide my feet back to the bench. Once my feet were propped on top of the bench, he used both hands to place my elbows behind me on the sheet music ledge.

"Keep your arms here baby, I don't want you to lose your balance."

My pulse quickened in speed over his words and a wave of desire settled in the pit of my stomach.

His strong hands brushed lightly up my arms and across my shoulders. Then he stopped at my neck and dragged his thumbs along my jaw. Edward brought his delicious mouth towards mine and kissed me softly. I still detected the trace of hunger in his green eyes, but he also appeared like a man on a mission.

"I can't wait to taste your lips again." he confessed in a voice so seductive my thighs trembled, and a light pool of wetness covered my sex.

I leaned towards his face, honoring his want to taste me again. Edward then kissed me chastely and traced my lower lip with his tongue.

To my dismay, he withdrew and grinned at me in amusement. "I meant these lips." he clarified and stroked his fingers through my folds to demonstrate what he meant.

Oh, now I understand, very perfectly. He was finally about to give me exactly what I've been wanting ever since he walked inside the room!

I moaned breathlessly, as his thumb rapidly circled around my clit. "Oh love, you will be moaning much louder in a moment."

Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me to the very edge of the piano. After pushing the bench back a little more, he lowered himself back to the seat and leaned forward.

"Now this is by far the best way I have ever imagined to play the piano." His mouth traveled over to my inner right thigh, and he inserted two fingers deep inside me.

I gasped out in pleasure and moaned, shamelessly begging him for more by circling my hips. Christ, this gorgeous man had managed to turn me into an insatiable moaning mess! As he thrust his slender fingers in and out of my drenched entrance, I threw him a pleading stare, silently asking for more.

Just as my body was on the cusp of falling over the edge from yet another rapturous filled climax, he removed his fingers. I groaned in protest but then gazed at him in anticipation as Edward clasped my right knee and placed it on his shoulder. His hands made purchase on my hips and lifted my center up to his mouth.

"Oh god, Edward," I panted, my voice shaky and brimmed with lust.

"Hold on love." he warned in an aroused etched growl as his mouth moved to lap at my folds.

Edward then flattened his tongue and took a long swipe at my heated wet flesh and groaned in approval. His teeth lightly latched around my clit and he bit down just enough to hold it where he wanted it. With my folds now trapped, his tongue started to flick rapidly across the swollen nub. He pushed the bench further back again and rested my bottom back on the cover. After releasing my right hip, he pushed two fingers, as far they could go, inside me. Edward continued on with his flicking and thrusting without ever stopping. Several moments passed and I was forced back to the edge again.

The flicking ceased and I glanced down then moaned, unabashedly begging him for more. Our eyes then meet and he studied my reactions as his fingers pump inside me over and over. It was easy to spot the flames of desire in his eyes as Edward watched the tides of pleasure pass over my face.

"That is it baby, let me hear you. I promise to make you feel so good." His creamy voice made my entire body shudder in delight. "Are you ready for more?"

I nodded my head and continued on with my song of pants and moans. Edward added another finger and thrust it deep within me as his mouth found my fiery core again.

"God baby, you taste so sweet and are incredibly wet for me." he groaned into my soaked folds and all i was able to manage in reply was a deep, soft moan.

His fingers then curved, hitting that spot just right and I was sent flying into the abyss.

A string of expletives escaped my mouth and after I groaned under my breath, "Edward! Oh god, yes!"

He embraced me firmly, his digits and mouth continuing their manipulations as I rode out the rest of my mind-blowing release.

"Now that's what I call beautiful." he whispered into my ear. As Edward kissed his way up my sweaty flesh, another electrifying shiver coursed over my spine.

Once both of his arms were tangled around my body, he lifted me into a lovers hold and my arms curled around his neck. We shared a few more gentle yet fiery kisses and after we parted, he pressed his forehead to mine. "Bella, you truly are the most breath-taking woman I have ever laid eyes on."

I smiled warmly and felt a light wave of heat tint my cheeks. I swear he really knows how to make a woman feel special, even an undeserving one such as myself. At this rate I was entirely spent, yet more blissful than I had ever been in far too long.

"You're the beautiful one." I mumbled in a sleepy daze. "An Angel sent to me…" I trailed off, too tired to come up with anymore complimentary words.

Dear God I hope he didn't understand any of my sleepy talk, at least not until we woke up again. That last climax I had seriously took a toll on me; I was beyond exhausted.

I guess Edward noticed my sluggish state when he suggested, "How about we go back to bed now, baby?"

I nodded my head in answer and the next thing I realized Edward was gently laying me down on the soft, cotton sheets. As I snuggled myself closer to his warm body, Edward's lips pressed affectionately on my temple and he murmured, "Good night sweet Bella."

Just as his fingers stroked through my hair, my eyes shut and tranquil sleep invaded my being.

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

A potent, flavorful aroma of hazelnut and cinnamon consumed my nostrils and made my body stir. _God that smells incredible_. As much as I wanted to wake up and discover more about the scent, my body was still on sleep mode. I surrendered to it and drifted back to a half asleep state. All of a sudden, a creaking sound perked my ears and I listened as soft footsteps approached the bed. Several different noises and aromas captured my attention, but it wasn't enough to pull me out of my slumber. I groaned in protest as the sounds grew louder in volume. So I blindly reached for a pillow, clutched it and placed it over my head. Too much activity so early and it was really affecting my now pounding head.

I tried ignoring the noises and instead focus on falling back to sleep. Perhaps this was just a dream. Wait, what is that delicious scent and where is it coming from? It smelled beyond scrumptious! My mouth began to water and my stomach growled hungrily. God, I was starving! A light, velvet toned chuckle snapped me out of my half-asleep daze and my eyes parted open. I removed the pillow off of my face and squinted, my eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light that covered over part of the room. Hold up, this isn't my...oh shit! I almost forgot that I stayed the night with Edw-

_Forgot? How could you forget the hot love-making that happened not once, but twice? And the mind-blowing orgasm you had while sitting on top a piano of all things._

Oh that's right...the piano and Edward's lips, tongue and hands...

"Well, good morning beautiful. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Edward greeted, strolling over to the side of the bed.

I grinned timidly and my cheeks lightly flared. "Good morning yourself, and thanks."

Oh good lord, he looked fucking sexy in those pajama pants and t-shirt. I was starting to feel aroused, my eyes soaking up his body. Edward caught me checking him out and shook his head incredulously. His mouth curved into a smirk as his emerald orbs expressed his want.

"Bella, please don't make this more difficult for me than it already has been."

I titled my head back and raised my eyebrow innocently. "What did I do? What do you mean?"

Seriously, I didn't understand what I did... oooh, never mind, I get it.

Edward threw his head back and laughed, crossing his defined arms over his chest. "Oh like you don't know 'Miss Lets-be-in-a-Seductive-Pose-while-I-sleep'! Do you even comprehend how unbelievably tempting you are?"

My heart pounded excitedly against my chest as his compliment touched me immensely. Would I ever get used to being treated this way? He makes me feel like the most desirable woman on the face of the planet, something that I hadn't felt in years. But, I had to tease him since he was being so damn adorable.

I waved my hand dismissively in mid-air. "Me? I was doing no such thing. I was just sleeping. And FYI, you're the one who's tempting."

I smiled flirtatiously at him and nibbled my bottom lip for good measure. Edward's eyes darkened with hunger which made my thighs tremble. In an instant, our mouths tangled heatedly and greedily as we were engrossed in a passionate semi make-out session. A few minutes passed and sadly, we had to settle down in order to catch our breaths. God, if it's going to be like this, our chemistry so intense that we can't keep our lips and hands off each other, how the hell would we make it through today?

_Today? Just worry about making it through breakfast first! Don't assume that things will continue the way they are._

I ignored my cynical thoughts and directed my attention to the plates of food that rested on two tray tables. I grinned from ear to ear, flashing Edward a curious look and he smiled playfully. Why that sneaky, beautiful man, what had he been up to?

"What's all this?" I asked, gesturing my right hand towards the direction of the various breakfast foods. There was enough to feed a small crowd, I kid you not.

"Breakfast," Edward simply answered with a shrug and I threw him a mock annoyed glare.

"I can see that wise guy," I said, placing a playful swat on his thighs… those wonderful, muscular- "What I meant was, who else is coming over for breakfast? There's enough food here for all of your neighbors!"

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "You're so adorable il mio bellissimo angelo. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I whipped up a few things."

I grinned and eagerly watched as Edward uncovered one of the serving dishes. "We have pancakes."

He placed the cover back on and revealed the next plate. "French toast, my personal favorite." Edward winked in my direction and I flushed like a damn teenager.

Edward laughed at my reaction and presented the next dish. "We also have cheese omelet with of course..."

He uncovered another plate and I nearly drooled, licking my lips hungrily at the sight before me. "Crispy bacon," he stopped short and quirked his brow.

"Oh Jesus Bella." Edward's lust toned voice through me off guard and I glanced at him wide-eyed.

"What?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes for full effect.

"You know what you're doing to me. Don't say I didn't warn you when I react the next time you do that."

Ah, so he finds me licking my lips a turn-on…

I flashed him a playful smirk as my face expressed my utter desire. "Oh I won't say a thing...maybe I want you to react."

Edward's green eyes, darkened from lust, revealed his obvious want as he slowly climbed on the bed and settled between my legs. I moaned softly, arching my back while his strong hands caressed my ankles and worked their way up, ceasing at my upper thighs. My entrance throbbed as a blanket of consuming desire settled in my stomach and made my heart race. Our eyes met as he inclined forward and stopped when our faces were a mere inches apart. Edward then placed his arms to either side of my shoulders and drew in nearer until his mouth was centimeters away from mine. My breath hitched and a light pool of wetness covered my folds.

_God, what's he waiting for? _After the passionate moments we shared on his piano a few short hours ago, I've wanted him desperately since and I was positive that was the same case for him_._

He softly kissed my lips and I whimpered, my spine tingling over the contact, then he deepened the kiss. Edward grunted, thrusting his hips back and forth at a steady pace. If he was trying to torture me, then he had succeeded. Just as our tongues caressed, Edward unexpectedly broke the kiss and backed away. I groaned, expressing my disapproval and Edward laughed in amusement. _Oh that tease!_ Gingerly, I rose in a sitting position and glared at him in disbelief while he laughed.

"That's not funny, you can't just-"

"Just what?" Edward titled his head sideways and arched a brow curiously.

The smirk on his face grew wider and the desire to throw a pillow at his head was tempting. But, I couldn't because he was just too damn hot and adorable for words. Still, I had to inform him about why I was slightly irritated at him.

"Turn me on like that and then stop!"

"I turned you on?"

Oh, no he didn't, the nerve of him trying to turn the tables on me! "Oh come on, you know you did!" I attempted to pout but failed miserably, instead smiling so big my face nearly hurt.

Edward's amused look diminished and was replaced by a serious one as his eyes brimmed with fire. "Believe me baby, I want you. I want to feel your skin rub against mine and to taste every square inch of your body."

My breath hitched in response to his arousing words and I was this close to showing him what I wanted, until he added, "But, we should eat first, before the food gets cold."

Edward carefully climbed off of me and I frowned, the disappointment making my chest ache as he slipped out of bed. "Besides, I prefer to have dessert after my meals."

He grinned lopsidedly, appearing proud of his suggestive comment. My face instantly reddened and I shook my head. Now, thanks to him, I wanted to hurry up and eat, that way we could pick up where we left off. Speaking of eating, God I was famished. He and I had worked up an appetite just a few hours before. We could use the nourishment.

I glanced over at the tray table again and grinned, still in awe that he made this amazing looking meal. "I still can't believe you made all of this. You should have gotten me up and I could have helped."

Edward waved his hand casually and began to serve some food on a plate. "It was no trouble, really. I was happy to do it. I haven't cooked for anyone else in a long time and besides...you were dead to the world. Quite the Sleeping Beauty, if I do say so myself."

He snickered in amusement and I slapped my forehead with my hand, feeling utterly embarrassed. But I tried to ignore his comment regarding one of my few sleeping habits. "Well, I appreciate it Edward. It means a lot and it looks delicious."

Edward smiled appreciatively, placing the tray on top of my lap and I eyed the food hungrily. "Wait until you try it first before you say anything else."

I laughed. "I'm sure it's wonderful."

He then asked if I preferred coffee to drink or orange juice and I eagerly requested the coffee. I needed a perk me up and apparently he did too since he poured himself a cup as well. Moments later, we were both settled on the bed with a tray on our laps, eating happily. I devoured and savored every mouthful and flavor as ladylike as possible. After all, I didn't want him to think I was raised by wolves or something. But, damn the meal was so delicious I wanted to scarf it down without pausing in between bites.

However, I took my time, relishing over each mouthful and thinking that not only was Edward an astounding lover but a fabulous cook too. Could he be anymore perfect? I have to wonder if he is flawed in some way.

"So, um, perhaps you're already aware of this, but you talk in your sleep," Edward mentioned, snapping me back to earth in less than a minute.

My eyes widened in horror; oh shit of all the things! I just had to do that while spending the night with the most wonderful guy. What a way to turn him off!

"It's fine, don't feel embarrassed. Other people do that too." Sure, easy for him to say, Mr. Perfect!

I groaned deeply and buried my face in my right hand; I couldn't even look at him. "I appreciate the thought, but don't try to make light of this. It's so...I'm so...I'm afraid to ask but, what did I say?"

Edward shrugged casually and shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth, choosing to be mute. Oh no he didn't! He brought up the subject about my most humiliating sleeping habit, the least he could do was reveal what I said! I glared at him impatiently and waited for him to swallow. Once he did, he picked up his mug of coffee and sipped it slowly, avoiding my look at all costs. My irritation grew.

What did I say?

_Prepare yourself for the ultimate embarrassment Swan!_

"Edward," I said, using the calmest tone of voice possible.

He sighed and placed the mug down beside his plate. "It was nothing. Honestly, I don't even remember much of what you said. I heard just a bunch of mumbling and it was difficult to understand."

I raised my eyebrow accusingly and threw him a troubled gaze. "Edward, I truly appreciate that you're trying your best to not make me feel bad...but come on, tell me, what did I say?" I laughed for good measure, hoping Edward would believe I wasn't bothered in the least, though I felt quite the opposite.

"All right, I lied. I do remember what you said. But, it was confusing and I didn't understand what any of it meant." Edward glanced absentmindedly at his plate and my heart skipped a beat and my chest tightened.

All of a sudden, I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach and it was impossible to shake. Now I was even more afraid to find out what I disclosed in my sleep. _Oh be a big girl, suck it up and find out!_

I took deep breath and murmured, "Edward, seriously its okay. Please tell me."

His eyes lifted, trained on mine and a puzzled expression settled on his face. "Well you kept repeating over and over 'Two blond bimbos.' Then you yelled the words 'get out of my house'."

I gasped in alarm and a wave of heat spread over my cheeks. Holy shit! I must have dreamt about those sluts that I caught Jake with. How the hell will I explain the story behind that? Maybe I can pass it off as a dream...

"And may I ask, who is Jacob? And what did the guy do to make you um, scream such profanities at him?"

My eyes widened in shock as Edward's words sunk in. My chest constricted more and I almost couldn't breathe. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! I mentioned Jake? No, I didn't, maybe he heard a different name or...Who am I kidding? My mind must have recapped everything that I walked in on yesterday night. Why didn't I dream about Edward instead? Or puppies and kittens? Or anything else?

"Bella, are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

I blinked, breaking out of my daze and noticed Edward's hands were tangled with mine. His concerned eyes stared so intently in mine I was unable to look away. I can't do this to him, I can't lie. He's such a great guy. Granted, we have much to learn about each other but I didn't want to continue… whatever we had between us without him knowing the truth. About the dream, and about me. _No, what are you, stupid? Wait until the ball gets rolling with the divorce attorney, THEN tell him! You're about to ruin everything!_

I swallowed thickly, gathered all the courage I could muster and whispered, "Edward, there's something you should know about me."

He chuckled and a hint of humor gleamed in his eyes. "What, that you talk in your sleep and dream about women and assholes named Jacob? Is that from some show you watch or..."

"Edward, please listen to me." My heart caught in my throat when I spotted the sudden worried look on his face. "Look, I need to be honest with you. What I'm about to tell you...could change things."

Edward looked at me nervously.

I took another deep breath and prepared myself to reveal the very secret that might end what we started even before it really began.

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

**Translation: il mio bellissimo angelo (means my beautiful angel)**

**A/N: Yes, I know, the return of the cliffie, lol. Sorry sweeties! But this chappie was long enough and besides I love leaving you wanting more, hee ;) So what did you think? I don't know about you all, but personally i would love for Edward to um.. explore my 'you know what' on a piano. Good god, *fans self* I really hope you loved the lemony goodness! Again please give credit to the wonderful Kasi for it. She did an amazing job! I did change a few things here and there with that scene and all the ideas were mine. But she provided a lot as well. We make a great team, thanks again girl! So, Bella may reveal the truth... do you think she will actually go through with it? What do you think Edward's response will be? I promise you will find out soon! I admit i haven't wrote chap. 9 just yet, but I'm hoping to start on it the end of this week. I need to focus on my other FF, an update for that one is long over due. I will hint though, to get you all excited for the next chapter, that they will be plenty of more sexy times :) Including maybe shower sex, oh yea! Also a very romantic date and then, well... the 'you know what' will hit the fan. So yeah, lots more in store for these two!**

**I cant wait to hear from you all your thoughts about the chapter. As always I adore each and every review and I reply to them all too! So, while you're waiting for the next update may I suggest to check out my other ff's. I have another new one called Beautifully Broken, it's an angsty story but I promise all the drama will be work out in time. Personally i love Edward in that one too! Then there's my first FF, For Eternity, which sadly i haven't updated in so long ;( Maybe if I get some new reviews it will give me the shove i need to write some more, lol. All right, guess that's it darlings. If you haven't already feel free to follow me on Twitter, vampgirl792011. Add the vampgirl79 fan page on FB, you wont regret it, I post chapters teasers and much more! Oh and check out my profile too, I posted a new banner for ATN, which was made by the very talented Lissylock. Its beautiful, go look! Its under ATN visuals. And one more time I would like to thank my awesome betas and prereader/co-writer for making this chapter extra awesome! Okay, seriously i blabbed enough :) So Happy Thursday or Friday which ever part of the world you are in! Till next time thank you so much for reading! I will try my hardest to get chappie 9 posted soon. Love you all xo, Leslie**


	9. Chapter 9 Guilty Conscience&Surrendering

Chapter 9:Guilty Conscience&Surrendering

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, yada, yada, lol. You know it's SM's. Anyhow, this story is rated M/NC-17 for lemons and strong language.**

******My beta is the super awesome, super bright and super sweet Serenshadow! Love you babe and thank you as always for your beta skills and friendship! Also major love to my pre-reader Teamalltwilight, thank you babe!**

**Chapter 9: Guilty Conscience and Surrendering**

This is it.

The moment of truth.

I can do this!

I can say the words, and then give Edward time to absorb them.

I made the mistake of looking in his hypnotic greens, laced with concern and patience. His face expressed understanding as he squeezed my hand, encouraging me to speak. Damn that beautiful man, he's making this so difficult! I opened my mouth, but not a single word, or sound emitted.

_Come on you coward, just tell him! If you don't, the guilt will eat you alive. If you don't confess, the truth will eventually be revealed and bite you in the ass!_

Okay Bella, just take a deep breath, count to three and then...just say it. I took a deep breath and counted in my thoughts. One... two...

"Hey, Bella? Still here on Earth, with me?" Edward asked in an amused tone of voice, pulling me back to the present.

God, how his voice effects my body, especially a particular part. However, nerves over-powered the trace of arousal that almost invaded my insides. Why did he have to be so cute just now? Not when I'm about to ruin everything!

I cleared my throat and nodded. "Yes, still here, sorry. Just trying to figure out the best way to say this."

That's a laugh and a half! There is no _best way_ to tell this jaw-dropping secret!

"Bella, listen, whatever it is, it's fine. There's no need to be so stressed over it. It's all right baby." Edward raised his free hand and placed it against my cheek.

His fingers worked their magic from my temple all the way down to my jawline. I moaned softly and the temptation to pounce on him when his eyes darkened with need was great. Oh Jesus, I'm seriously second guessing my decision to reveal all! Maybe I can hold off a while longer and tell him later, after he's finished distracting me in this lovely manner.

_No, you need to fess up, now!_

"Edward, I just want you to know how sorry I am that I didn't mention this last night and-"

He chuckled, cutting me short, and shook his head. "Bella, if this is about the talking in your sleep and the odd dream you had, no worries. It's all right, in fact, I find it quite adorable."

He brushed aside a loose strand of hair that hung freely over my eye and I sighed in contentment. Once again Edward's caress caused my body to quiver in delight. Uh...what was I about to say? It's impossible to think straight when he's touching me with those long, musician fingers of his! My mind then began to wander, presenting flashbacks of the steamy night we shared. Starting with the first time we had sex, to the second, and then last when he gave me oral while I sat on top of his...

_Bella, focus! You were about to tell him the truth! Quit stalling!_

I exhaled deeply and scooted back, distancing Edward and myself. Good idea, now I won't be tempted to give in and allow him to have his way with me and vice-versa. I faced Edward and the look on his face was heart-breaking. He appeared so distressed and concerned, I longed to wrap my arms around him and hold him for as long as he desired. And I'm letting him distract me again, dammit Bella!

"What's the matter?" I asked, referring to the adorable and humorous pout on his full lips.

Edward's brows wrinkled together as he frowned deeply and replied, "You're too far away from me beautiful, that's what's the matter."

Aww, my heart just melted!

He inched himself closer, bridging the gap between us and I shook my head at him. A wounded expression creased his face when I said, "Edward, please. Just let me finally say this."

He nodded in understanding. "All right." His voice was soft but also held a trace of anxiousness.

I swallowed nervously and continued, pushing aside the jittery feelings my stomach held.

_Bella, chill! He is a great guy, maybe he won't take the news so bad. But you do actually have to tell him to find out!_

"Edward, remember you said I had a dream that made me yell aloud about two bimbos, and mentioning a guy named Jake?"

Edward stared intently into my eyes and I lowered them, unwilling to meet his gaze when I finally say the words. "Well, that wasn't a dream, what I mean is-"

"Wait, you actually know this Jake person? What is he? Like a friend, or relative you're pissed at?" I shook my head no in answer and Edward rambled on before I had the chance to speak again. "Ah, so he's an ex. Bella, it's fine. It isn't necessary to ah... go there right now. Discussing past relationships and everything... I just want this weekend to be about us."

God, how I wish for the same thing! His soft long fingers tangled with mine again and my heart swelled as I reveled over how wonderful our hands felt linked. This is crazy, isn't it? I just met this man only last night, know little about him and I also recently separated from my husband. Yet, I really want to find out where things may lead from here.

_It's too soon Bella, you need to cool things down, now!_

Well, that might happen after I spill everything to him. I decided to quit being a coward and gaze in his eyes. Edward wore a tender yet expectant look as he patiently waited for me to respond. Okay, here goes, time to come clean!

"Edward, I appreciate what you said...but I need to tell you this."

He nodded slowly and inhaled sharply. "Okay, sounds serious."

I sighed heavily. "It is. Edward, I'm marr-"

A blaring ring tone startled us both and our heads turned towards the direction where it came from. I'm unsure whether this unexpected interruption is a good or bad thing. I was literally saved by the bell. I could seize this opportunity and prolong from telling him, perhaps this is a sign.

_No Bella, you still need to let him know!_

But Edward appeared preoccupied and clearly annoyed by the interruption. He glanced at the night stand, where his cell is rested on, and frowned. Then he turned around, faced me and his expression was remorseful. "I apologize, just ignore it. So, you were saying?"

Oh shit, he wants me to pick up where I left off! _Uh, duh, now speak!_

Edward's phone finally stopped ringing, and I was placed in the spotlight again. I took a deep breath and attempted to pick up where I left off. "Edward, the dream I had was actually very... um... rea-"

The rock based ring tone blasted once again and Edward cursed angrily under his breath. He looked torn and apologetic as he said. "I'm really sorry about this. I thought I had it on vibrate. One moment baby, let me just-"

"Sure, no problem. Go see who it is, it must be important if they're calling again." I replied, gesturing my head towards his cell.

_You coward, of course you would encourage him to take the call! What's wrong with you?_

Dammit, why am I so scared to tell him? Why am I stalling?

_Because you should have told him first thing last night! You know add it in the conversation after the introductions, but before the heavy make-out session at the club?_

The phone continued ringing and Edward groaned as he stole a peek at the screen_. _"It's just my cousin. He probably wants to find out what happened after he left last night."

His jades settled on my face and he flashed his lopsided smile. "Anyhow, it's none of his business. I can call him back later-"

"No, you don't have to do that. It's okay, go ahead and answer." I pressed, grinning at him reassuringly. "I, uh, have to use the bathroom anyway."

_God, you did it again! You can't keep putting this off!_

I know, and I will tell him. But until then, this is a good chance for me to shake off my nerves and figure out exactly what I'm going to say.

"Are you sure? You were in the middle of telling me something important." Edward's face displayed doubt and I felt about fifty times small.

God, this isn't right! The poor guy feels terrible because I haven't had the chance to reveal a huge bombshell. If he only knew!

"Yes, really, it's okay. Take the call, I'll be right back."

I removed the tray table off my lap and quickly climbed out the bed, not giving him the chance to kiss me, or change his mind about answering the call. Besides, I need to collect myself; I feel a panic attack about to surface! I hurried over to the bathroom, feeling Edward's eyes peeled on me the entire time, walked inside and shut the door. Then I switched on the lights and exhaled shakily.

_Congratulations Swan, you made him suspicious! You better just tell all the second you exit this bathroom!_

The very idea of finally confessing to Edward, makes my stomach churn. I'm utterly ashamed of myself and don't even want to look at my own reflection in the mirror. I make myself ill! What is the matter with me? I've been, I hate to admit this, deceitful to such a terrific, sweet and incredible guy.

_No, that isn't true, cut yourself a break, it wasn't intentional!_

I sighed and mustered the courage to steal a glance in the mirror. Oh damn, do I have an awful case of bedhead. Anxiously, I combed through my hair with my fingers, patted it smooth and then examined my reflection. Oh wonderful, most of my make-up is smeared off, and my wrinkles are far too noticeable! I look like shit, so why does Edward want me? I angled my head sideways and suddenly the woman staring back, appeared different. She has a glow about her, complete with flushed cheeks and swollen lips. She looked like a woman who experienced an unforgettable night of ecstasy. My entrance lightly ached when a brief flashback appeared in front my eyes and a hint of a smile creased on my mouth.

Wait, enough, now is not the time to reminisce! I should be preparing for my speech, and emotionally prepare for the downfall that will most likely occur after all is said. Christ, I am such a coward! I inhaled sharply, turned on the faucet and splashed my face with water. Then patted it dry with a hand towel and waved my hands back and forth, in an attempt to settle my nerves. But I wasn't successful; the nerves will remain until I hear Edward's reaction to my confession.

_Oh calm down, think positive, will you? His response may surprise you, give him some credit!_

Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?

Once I finally say my opening line of: "Edward, I'm truly sorry I didn't mention this last night, but I just separated from my husband because..." The rest will fall into place, right?

_All right Bella, breathe in through your nose and out of your mouth._

I did as my conscience instructed and surprisingly felt a little better. Until I opened the door a crack and found Edward sitting on the bed. His back leaned against the headboard and he had one arm crossed behind his head, while the other was holding the cell to his ear. Good gracious, those arms of his have such definition, muscle and...

_Bella, focus!_

I shook my head, forcing myself back to the attention and instantly noticed an irritated expression on Edward's face. Yet he was grinning from ear to ear. Hmm, well it seems the conversation is going well, so it would be impolite to intrude. Carefully and quietly, I closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar; just enough so I can eavesdrop without him finding out. _Shame on you, nosy ass! _I ignored my thoughts and listened attentively_._

"That's none of your business!" Edward admonished, his voice stern but held a trace of amusement.

Hmm, wonder what that's all about? I can only imagine what his cousin said that made Edward all riled up. I stuck my face in between the small crack and watched Edward.

He rolled his eyes, shook his head and appeared disgusted. "What's wrong with you? Sometimes, I can't believe we're related!"

He chuckled under his breath and the sounds of his velvet toned voice caused my heart to skip several beats. "No, I won't tell you a damn... yes because she is still here." Edward's voice lowered and I appreciated that he was trying to be respectful since clearly I'm the topic of discussion.

I wish I could hear what his cousin was saying on the other end of the line. The curiosity was driving me crazy; whatever he was saying was apparently making Edward uncomfortable. If I were to take a wild guess, I have a suspicion his cousin is asking questions about the 'mystery woman' Edward met last night.

"No, you may not speak to her...because you will probably scare her off." Edward paused, listened, and then laughed. "I don't know. Please can you just...I understand you're happy for me but we only just met."

Another lengthy pause followed and my mind was racing with all the possible things the cousin is saying. Obviously he's excited that Edward met someone and wants to find out more details. It's sort of flattering his cousin is trying to fish for more information about me.

"Listen, now is not exactly the best time to discuss this." Edward scowled and shook his head again.

Wonder what the cousin said to annoy Edward this time? Maybe something inappropriate or raunchy, the typical guy things. I wrinkled my nose in distaste over the thought and paid attention to Edward again.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that? Well, come on, you know what I'm thinking but I won't say it...because there is a lady present who might be overhearing this conversation."

Uh oh, does he know that I'm...

Right on cue Edward turned his head, faced the door and his eyes locked right on mine. Dammit, he knows! My cheeks flushed, the embarrassment seeping in and I felt like a complete moron. But I brushed the feelings aside and played it cool. Well, since I was caught red-handed, might as well emerge out of my hiding spot. Shyly, I opened the door, flipped off the light and strolled towards the bed. I stood in place, uncertain of what to do next, and Edward chuckled, gesturing with his hand for me to join him.

Of course, I couldn't refuse, so I climbed on and parked down next to him. Edward slid one of his arms around my shoulders and I moved in closer, snuggling against his lean body. Christ, he smells amazing! My eyes slipped closed and I deeply inhaled his intoxicating scent, reveling the way it soothed me. I might as well savor these moments, since they will be no more the second I finally confess. My heart ached and weighed heavy over the gloomy reminder.

"Yes, she is wonderful, and incredible..." Edward's tone was genuine and etched with such affection that it struck a chord in my heart.

God, I'm completely unworthy of him! He deserves so much better than this! And he will see that the moment he finds out I'm married, older than him, and have way too much baggage. Then he will come to his senses, discard me, and move on without giving me a second thought.

_Will you quit being so negative? Don't you see you're allowing that cheating piece of shit to influence your mind and emotions?_

Edward's beautiful eyes rested on my face and I didn't refrain from smiling as he beamed happily at me. God, I hope I didn't screw things up too much! I'm trying my hardest to hold onto the ounce of faith I have and believe after all is said, Edward will understand.

"And I would like to enjoy the rest of my day with her, so I will talk to you soon, okay?" After another moment of silence, Edward chuckled deeply and then mouthed to me, "Sorry about this."

I shrugged, cast him a reassuring look and whispered, "It's fine, no problem."

And really it wasn't; the whole thing had been quite entertaining to be honest.

_Yeah, yeah, you're just relieved it bought your ass some more time._

Edward smiled gently in my direction, then returned to speaking with his cousin. "No, sorry. I don't think I'll be able to attend tomorrow. Why? Because..." Edward stopped himself short, and appeared displeased over whatever his cousin said this time.

"Oh no, don't you involve my mother in this! You're such a child." Edward laughed and shook his head. "Mom will understand. Uh, well I suppose I could ask her..." He glanced at me pointedly and I raised an eyebrow in question.

He then looked away and my curiosity increased yet again when he said, "I'll let you know. It's probably too soon, but thanks."

Too soon, for what? And while I'm at it, ask me what? I'm aware they are still referring to me, but the unknowing of what else is being said is making me anxious! Suddenly, a familiar ring tone took me by surprise and after a second passed, it registered that my cell was ringing. Dammit, perfect timing! It was tempting to ignore the call, however there's a chance it's work related, so I better answer. I sighed and glanced at Edward. When his eyes met mine I whispered that I needed to answer my phone. He nodded in understanding and reluctantly I withdrew from his half embrace then slipped out of the bed.

Damn, whoever it is, thanks a million! I mean, how funny is it we both receive calls that rudely intrude our time together.

_Yeah, and it's also once again in your favor; another interruption buying you more time!_

I grabbed my purse was laid on the floor right beside the door,opened it and pulled out my cell. The second I read the name flashing on the screen, I groaned. Oh, I am so not in the mood to deal with her right now, besides now isn't the time. I debated whether to answer it or not and after finally deciding not to take the call, the ringing stopped. Probably not the best choice I made, but she can wait.

"All right, who is Gloria Lockhart and why didn't you answer her call?" Edward's creamy voice murmured in my ear and my body trembled, his voice making my insides sing with exhilaration.

My breath hitched as his muscular arms circled around my waist and electric currents traveled over my spine. His sculpted, warm frame pressed snugly against mine and I moaned under my breath, feeling his semi hard-on rub my backside. Oh, good gracious...

I shook my head, clearing the daze Edward had put me under and angled my head to stare into his eyes. They were sparkling, hinting happiness and desire as his face expressed sheer humor. So he finds it hilarious that he snuck up behind me, does he?

The soft smile my lips held never faltered as I murmured, "Edward, you...startled me."

No, more like aroused me, pressing that spectacular body of his against mine. I just may devour him in a minute, if doesn't stop rubbing his crouch into the peak of my ass! That sexy, drop-dead gorgeous man is torturing me on purpose!

_Bella, wake up! Back to reality, confession time, remember?_

Edward chuckled over the back of my neck and delightful, tingling chills coursed along my insides. "I'm sorry beautiful, allow me to make it up to you."

Edward gently kissed my shoulder blade and slowly navigated his hot mouth up my neck. Jesus, I can't think straight, or say a coherent sentence thanks to his satisfying assault. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and in the heat of moment, I slammed my hips forcefully against his. I moaned breathlessly, basking over how amazing how his length felt as it grazed my rear.

"Christ Bella, do that again and you will be back on the bed. Then I will have my way with you for hours on end." Edward growled against my goose-bump covered skin, in a tone laced with lust.

I quivered before him, whimpered deeply and pressed my thighs together, creating the friction my center desired. Lord forgive me, but I want this gorgeous man to have 'his way' with me over and over again!

As Edward sucked on my earlobe and gently nibbled the skin, I stammered, "Ms. Lockhart is uh, uh... a client of mine." I gathered finally answering his inquiry would distract him and he would put an end to his gratifying seduction.

"Client, huh?" he asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

Slowly, he licked the shell of my right ear, then peppered the side of my face with ardent kisses, ceased at my jaw-line and kissed my skin tenderly. My head was swirling and my heart hammered rapidly against my ribs as spine-tingling sensations ignited my insides. I wasn't sure how much more I could stand without surrendering to him. In fear of saying things I really shouldn't, I simply nodded in answer to his question. However, in my mind I voiced what I wanted to say aloud.

_Edward, I need you. Take my body and do whatever you desire. I just need to feel you inside me again._

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm behaving and thinking like a horny teenager! I'm a grown adult for god-sakes! I sighed, forcing myself to come back to Earth and turned around in his arms, ending our fiery moment. The disappointed look Edward wore was heart-breaking and I felt guilty for being the cause of it. I will feel even worse in a moment, but I have to do this. It needs to be finally addressed.

"Yes...I'm a real estate agent." I muttered, in response to Edward's question.

I lowered my head and gazed at his glorious chest, which unfortunately was covered. My fingers just itching to grab the waistband of his pants, then slide inside and caress his hard member.

_Hey, settle down Miss One Track Mind, you seriously need an ice cold shower!_

"A realtor? Hmm..." Edward said, gently capturing my chin with his hand and lifted it to stare into my eyes.

God, his eyes are absolutely beautiful! But, I have to stop staring at them, fearing I would fall under his spell. So instead, I looked at his nose, figuring it was a safe bet. Oh that perfect nose, not too big, or small, or oddly shaped. Just flawless and lovely, like him.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have taken you as a selling million dollar homes type." Edward admitted, his voice drawing me back to the present.

I tilted my head sideways and laughed. "Well, thanks for the compliment because I wish I sell million dollar homes."

Edward chuckled and I relinquished, training my eyes on his again. All of a sudden a devilish smirk split his lips and I cast him a puzzled look. I can tell the wheels were spinning in that brain of his; what is that sexy, delicious man thinking? Though his expression was pensive, his greens were flaming with desire. Immediately I was aroused over the sight and my entrance lightly throbbed as I felt wetness cover my folds. Good lord what Edward Cullen does to me!

"You know I'm thinking this would make a very intriguing role play. You being the relator, and I the client. You convince me to buy some lavish, over priced home, and to return the favor I ask you to join me in christening it." Edward waggled his brows suggestively and I blushed deeply.

Why that shameless, fuck hot man!

I shook my head, amused, then squealed in surprise as he pressed against my body and backed me right onto the wall. "Oh god, Edward," I whispered, my voice trembling and etched with lust.

_No, no, no! You better put a stop to this before..._

"Starting with the bathroom...care to join me in the shower Ms. Swan?" Edward murmured into my neck and hungrily attacked my skin with his warm mouth.

Oh sweet Jesus... God, he feels so so good!

I moaned loudly, leaning my head back to grant him easier access and wrapped my left leg around his waist. Edward then lifted my body, cupped my ass with his firm hands and I circled my other leg around him. He licked his lips slowly as his eyes raked over my shirt covered body. Then with the flick of his hand, he lifted the shirt half way and revealed the lower half of my naked torso. His solid, long shaft then ground against my very wet sex and we both groaned lustfully over the head-spinning friction.

"Tsk, tsk...Ms. Swan, I should punish you for being a naughty girl and not putting your panties on." Edward reprimanded in the sexiest voice against my parted lips.

Yes, oh please punish me, please!

I sighed breathlessly, affected by his stimulating words and voice. Our faces now a mere space apart and our eyes met. I nearly came undone seeing the hungry, passionate gleam in Edward's jades. I knew what would unravel from here and I was powerless to prevent it. Edward wants to make me his again, to mark my body, worship it and here I am, very willing to let him.

_You have to put an end to this Bella! This is wrong, you can't continue things with him until he knows the truth!_

Foolishly and selfishly, I ignored my conscience, allowing the lust I harbor cloud my better judgment. The words tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "Well, I can go get them and put them back on if you like."

Edward bit his lower lip contemplatively and there was a wicked gleam in his eyes. "No, that isn't necessary. I prefer them off for what I'm about to do to you."

Once more his eliciting words affected me in such a manner I rotated my hips and his erection slid roughly over my folds. We moaned over the mind-blowing contact and then Edward's full, soft lips devoured mine. I whimpered heatedly inside his parted mouth, enveloped my arms over his shoulders and curled my hands around his neck. I'm aware I should quit before things escalate even further, but damn he feels too fucking unbelievable!

"Mmm, you're already so wet for me, beautiful." Edward moaned into the crook of my neck, his hot breath tickling my skin.

His long fingers first teased my folds, caressing tortuously slow and then picked up the speed. I trembled against him and motioned my hips, needing to feel his digits deep inside me.

"Oh God, Edward, yes." I sighed in a voice that quivered and etched with lust.

His mouth sucked the side of my neck, working it in such a way my toes tightly curled. Oh sweet Jesus!

Edward hummed in approval, slid his hand up and stopped at my right breast. I panted and making such ridiculous noises it was a little embarrassing. But not enough to where I gave it another thought; because hot damn he knows how to rock a woman's world! His large hand then palmed my breast, squeezed it roughly and he growled under his breath. Lord, the feeling of his hands on me is simply heaven!

"God, your breasts are so soft..." His index finger and thumb captured my nipple then lightly tugged and twisted it.

I moaned loudly and fiercely pulled the ends of his silky hair, which made his head lift. Our eyes locked and suddenly we were immersed in a heated lip-lock session. My fingers continued to attack Edward's hair as he kissed me hard and deep. Our tongues curled savagely, our teeth clanging together as we kissed with such force and abandon, my entire body shuddered in his embrace. I was so consumed in our passion I didn't notice Edward ceased our fervid kissing and frantic touching, until he backed away. His hunger etched eyes trained on mine as we struggled to catch our breaths. Why did he stop? I admit, a small part of me is relieved he did because I need to get my head together and cool off.

I can't believe how selfish I'm being! This poor guy is still oblivious of the secret I am keeping, and yet here I am shamelessly making out with him!

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized, his voice husky and trembling.

I stared at him wide-eyed with a bewildered expression over his unexpected statement. What in the world is he sorry for?

"I almost...well, we both got carried away in the heat of the moment and all. What I mean to say is..." Edward looked sheepish as he stared at my lips and my cheeks flamed in response.

I half-smiled and tried paying no mind to the knife that's twisting in my heart as he added, "God, because you are so gorgeous and beyond tempting, it slipped my mind that we didn't finish our conversation before."

Time had literally stopped in that brief moment and the shock over Edward's words made my heart beat dangerously accelerate. Shit, he hasn't forgotten!

_Yes and it's a good thing! The poor, wonderful man deserves to know! No chickening out this time Swan, just say it!_

"There's something really important you wanted to tell me, right? About the dream you had?" Edward's smooth voice was gentle and assuring.

I still can't shake this feeling of intense dread. Perhaps it's because I am positive the moment the words escape my throat, he won't understand. In fact, I envision him being quite furious over it and even accusing me of using him last night. It certainly does appear that way, but I didn't use him to stick it to Jake. I genuinely really, really like Edward. Yes, at first my intentions were to go to a night-club, approach the first hot guy who checked me out and flirt with him. Maybe even engage in a dance or two. I just wanted to feel good about myself, feel beautiful, sexy and confident. And Edward makes me feel all of those things, and then some.

So I guess to answer my own question, did I use him? Possibly, in the beginning. But now, after sharing a night of blissful passion with him, things are now...complicated. I took a deep breath and suppressed the tears that ached to escape. He wore the kindest look on his handsome face and my chest tightened and hurt over the sight.

"Um, yes there was... I mean is something I wanted to tell you…"

"Can it wait until later? Because I don't think I can wait another minute to feel you wrapped around me again." Edward murmured, his voice deep and laced with utter desire.

The look of arousal on his face and eyes turned me on, and instantly I yearned for him. I knew what I should have said; but since I was consumed by lust once again, nothing else mattered.

"Yes, it can wait. It wasn't important anyway."

_Not important? What is wrong with you?_

Edward stared intently at me and searched deep in my eyes. I waited anxiously with baited breath, fearing he would see right through me somehow, figure it out and call me out on my lying. "Are you sure?"

Once more, without giving it another thought, I nodded. Edward bent his head, cradled my face with his large hands and kissed my mouth delicately. My heart soared and fluttered against my chest as butterflies danced about in my belly. His kiss made me numb, intoxicated and I needed more, I couldn't get enough of him. My conscience screamed in the back of my mind and reprimanded me for the decision I made, but I ignored the lecture.

God forgive me for allowing this to happen!

Once our tender kissing ended, Edward gingerly unhooked my legs off his waist and my feet touched the floor. As I stood up, our eyes settled on the others and he presented a heart-melting smile and I didn't miss the hint of playfulness in his jades. Then, without warning, Edward scooped my body up and carried me in his arms all the way to the bathroom.

"Edward..." I whispered and gazed at him with pure need.

His head lowered, ceasing inches away from my face and then he said in a gentle, sincere voice, "Bella, you are breathtakingly beautiful."

My heart nearly stopped beating in response to his words; and to say I'm simply touched by them would be an understatement. I was pulled out of my stupor when soft, warm lips caressed with mine. I sighed into his mouth, relishing his sweet taste and found myself surrendering to the passion. I pray to God once I share my story with him, he will find it in his heart to understand and forgive me.

Edward, I'm so sorry...

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

**A/N: *holds up shield to protect myself and Bella, lol* I know, I know...this is probably not what many of you expected to happen. And to answer your question, yes I am dragging out the big reveal for a bit longer. All will be revealed, in an unexpected way, in chapter 11. Once the chapter comes out, hopefully you will understand why I wrote it the way I did. Anyhow, moving on...yes Bella is a mess! Yes, she is insecure, confused, very horny, haa. Can you blame the woman? God, I really love this Edward and think he's crazy hot and just such a sweety! I really do feel for him though, he has no idea about anything, yet... So, I have a feeling some of you might be mad at Bella for dragging it out, and in a way I can understand. It was hard for me to write it, lol. But, don't forget there were interruptions that sort of prevented her from telling him. And I know, Bella just couldn't seem to spill the truth out, could she? *sigh***

**Anyhow on the plus side, I hope you enjoyed the light lemon and prepare yourself for a stronger one next chap, haa. Along with other very interesting things :) Originally this chap was longer but I felt this was a good place to stop. The next one continues from the end of this chap, and then a whole a lot of other things happen. So I figured it was best to split in half. Oh and don't worry you will NOT have to wait two months for the next one. Chapter 10 is just about ready for your reading pleasure. I will work hard on wrapping it all up later today and send to my beta. Then hopefully in another day or so it will be up. Trust me it will be posted soon! I owe you sweet people for being so patient :) Which leads me to another round of thank you's! Seriously guys I am so flattered you love this tale so much, and you tell me how excited you are about where its heading. I admit, it is a bit of a slow burn right now. But, I will hint after chap 11, things will pick up! There will be drama ahead and a whirlwind of other things and finally other characters make an appearance! I do have surprises in store! So much is ahead for these two and I'm very excited. I hope you will stay on the journey with me ;)**

**Okay everyone, I think that's about it. Oh wait! I didn't have a chance to share, since I took a while to update, that ATN was nominated for two awards! Voting ended already and I didn't win *sniffs* But still I was very humbled that I was even nominated :) ATN was nominated for Best Lemon in both the Sunflower Awards and the Hidden Star Awards. To those of you who knew and voted, thank you from the bottom of my heart! So, while you are waiting for the chap 10 update, check out my other fics, Beautifully Broken, which was also nominated for two awards as well recently! Unfortunately, I didn't win for that fic either :( Oh well again, it was wonderful to be nominated! Anyhow, I invite you to take a peek at Beautifully Broken, and my first ff For Eternity, if you are looking for a hot, mysterious, suspenseful vamp read! Also a reminder, I am on Twitter, Vampgirl792011! I highly rec you follow me, you will get all the updates about when I will post new chaps, and I do love chatting with my readers! Feel free to add me on FB too, vampgirl79 fanfiction. Its a fan page so you have to like it. There I give teasers for all my fics, post pics that relate to my stories and much more! All right, I am finally done yacking, haa. Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding this story to your alerts! Well, love to hear from you and I do reply to each review!**

**Till chap 10, which will be posted very soon! xoxox, Leslie**


	10. Chapter 10 Carried Away & Making Plans

hapter 10: Carried Away & Making Plans

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, *waves* Happy Weekend to all of you! Anyhow, sorry for the little delay with**

**the update. But, at least it wasn't a month long wait, right? :) So, just to make it up to everyone for the mini wait, this chappie is a LONG one! Fair warning also, this chapter does NOT have the BIG reveal yet. However, they may be a couple of surprises in this one for you! It also has some very sexy lemon times and cute Edward moments. So, I hope you enjoy it. I admit I am a bit worried, and also dragged my feet getting this one up, due to some reactions I received last chapter. Anyway, I will chat more about that at the end. For now, happy reading, I hope, haa. But first, just want to throw a quick shout-out to those who reviewed the last chapter, added this fic to your favs and alerts and I want to welcome all of my new readers! Okay, now on with it...**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight is SM's! However, I am responsible for all the lemony goodness, drama and all the other craziness that will unfold in this fic! Thanks for letting me play with your characters Steph! Also note this fic is rated NC-17 for lemons and strong language!**

*****My beta is the beautiful, lovely and wise SerenShadow, who is so supportive of my fics, who also has my back, and reminds me constantly to believe in myself! Thank you from the bottom of my heart :) Also big thanks for your help with the lemons! I also want to thank TeamAllTwilight for your lemon assistance as well!**

**Chapter 10: Carried Away, Making Plans & A Surprise Call**

Edward...

His hands, lips, and tongue are working their magic all over my body.

Leaving my head spinning and my heart hammering like mad against my chest.

All of my troubles and the guilt I've been harboring fades away the moment his delicious, satin lips attack my neck.

I'm under an erotic trance and have no desire to return to reality.

He's gentle as he explores all of my curves, appreciating the beauty marks, light scars and freckles that are tattooed on my skin.

His mouth leaving trails of heat, tasting my goose-bump covered flesh.

He made sure no part of me was left untouched.

He's affectionate and sweet as he whispers flattering words inside my ear.

Then as he roughly sucked my lower lip in between his own, he revealed his plans of what he wanted to do to me.

I never felt more aroused, beautiful and sexy.

God, I can't get enough of him. He's my addiction and I need to satisfy my craving for him in order to feel complete.

I shivered in delight and heat coursed over my sex when his hands lathered my entire torso with soap.

I started to ache more and more for him, desperately wanting more contact. Wanting to feel him deep inside me.

It's obvious he feels the same because his kisses became more urgent and intense.

We are directly under the steaming water kissing, heat and desperation fueling our actions. As the water cascades all around my body, Edward's hands leave trails of fire across my skin. The passion has driven me over the edge and I need the friction desperately; the feel of him filling my core. Moving my mouth to his neck, I want to mark him. But my conscience stops me momentarily, reminding me that if I continue with this, I may regret it later. I'm aware I will, and a part of me already does.

_Well, there's no turning back now. Just remember this will bite you in the ass down the road! He will be hurt once all is finally revealed!_

My thoughts fade away and I'm brought back to the present, hearing Edward's deep, sexy moans. I remember where I left off, before my ponders distracted me, and I lean over, biting the skin of his neck. Edward's lust etched groans made me delirious with want and I continue my assault, kissing and licking his warm, salty skin. Within a blink of an eye, Edward has me pinned to the corner. Between the steam and the waves of desire, I am lost in a vortex of erotic rapture.

The feel of his engorged cock teasing my opening makes me lose thought of everything as his body holds mine up against the wall. His long fingers make purchase with my nipples, twisting and pulling as his mouth is devouring my neck. When his teeth make contact with my skin, I moan out like a porn star and tremble against him.

"Edward, please...I need you, now." I shamelessly beg, giving him a passionate gaze.

My heart thunders against my chest and the familiar throbbing ache between my thighs makes my toes curl.

I swear this is beyond sexy, this God-like man knows how to make my body sing!

"You need me, baby?" Edward echoed, his velvet voice laced with desire.

His lips sucked on the skin at the base of my throat and my insides tingled over the stimulating contact. "Mmm, I think I need a little more convincing..."

Oh, so he's not convinced? Well, then I'll be happy to heed his request!

My eyes linger hard on his and I lick my lower lip seductively, taunting him. He grunted lustfully and his greens blazed, expressing his utmost want. I flashed him a devious grin and after lowering myself back down on the tub, I carefully get down on my knees. The water cascades down my head, rolls past my face and I blink my eyes. Edward studies my every move, his face expressing anticipation as I cupped his hard length with my left hand.

"Jesus Bella." he moaned passionately and swiveled his hips.

God, those hips of his are so fucking sexy!

"Will this convince you?" I purred with a teasing smile, throwing him one last gaze and then prepared to wrap my mouth around his thick member.

Jesus Christ, he's very well endowed! Granted, I already had the pleasure of seeing and feeling his glorious member inside me, twice. Yet, I still can't wrap my head around over it's size and beauty. Yes, this gorgeous specimen of a man owns an equally beautiful shaft. God, my mouth is practically watering as I carefully allow couple of inches of it inside my mouth.

Sadly, it's been a long time since I performed oral. I used to give Jak-, I mean _**asshole**_, oral. But then, for nearly a year now, we didn't engage in much foreplay before sex; instead just went right to the deed. The times I had attempted giving him a blow-job, he wasn't into it. God, that should have set alarms off, and been a clue back then!

_Hello, why are you thinking about that bastard? Concentrate on the lovely Adonis before you!_

Yes, back to my red-hot lover.

I shut my eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed, remembering that is the trick to feeling comfortable while giving oral. Lord, he's incredibly thick, tasty and so hard. I sighed in contentment, motioning my head back and forth, then gradually leading up to a steady rhythm. Edward's intense moans and grunts encouraged me to continue and before long I had just about every inch of his length in my mouth. Thankfully, I didn't feel the urge to gag, but that's because his member wasn't in all the way and I was sucking at a medium pace.

Apparently, Edward wanted me to move faster and take all of him in. Because he thrusts his hips roughly, forcing his cock to enter deeper in my mouth as far as it could go. I nearly gagged but took a deep breath, motioned my head quicker and placed my hands firmly on his hips.

"Oh Bella, Goddamn that feels fucking good." Edward grunted lustfully and I pried my eyes open, then trained them on his face.

His eyes were closed as he whipped his head back against the tile, and a look of pure pleasure displayed on his face. Edward, during his state of arousal, is a sight to behold. His eyebrows furrowed and his beautiful face set in concentration, releasing a feral growl when I circled my tongue around the head. I whimpered when his hands firmly clutched the back of my hair and tugged the strands forcefully. I moaned deeply, aroused by his actions and it drove me to suck him even faster.

Suddenly, I felt Edward tense and I knew if I didn't slow down soon, he would release right inside my mouth. Not that I would have a problem with it if he did. However, I'd prefer if he climaxed inside my walls after penetrating me hard and deep. Besides, my mouth is aching and I wanted our bodies joined together, now. Edward freed my hair and stroked the side of my face tenderly. I gazed at him and he opened his eyes, locking them on mine.

"Bella, baby...I need you. I need to be deep inside your warmth, now."

I shivered in reaction to his eliciting request and felt a wave of heat spread over my vibrating entrance. I'm completely, desperately ready for him. Carefully, I removed my mouth from his member and Edward helped me stand up on my feet.

"I want your back against the tile, beautiful." he commanded, his voice smooth as silk and etched with desire.

Struggling to find my voice, I nodded my head in answer and took the steps needed, stopping when my back pressed against the tile.

Edward nodded once, smiled gently and whispered, "Good girl. Now, wrap your arms around my neck. I need you to keep yourself steady, all right?"

Again I nodded and emitted a moan when Edward caged me in, pressing his toned body on mine. Christ, he's fucking perfectly built! As soon as I curled my arms over his neck, Edward's hands made purchase on my hips. His lips curved into a wicked smirk as he stretched out his arm and placed his hand between my thighs, cupping my core. I arched my back, causing his fingers to caress the spot that I wanted him to.

Edward threw me his signature crooked grin and an electric tremor raced over my spine. He then lowered his head, bringing his face closer to mine and breathed over my parted, shaky lips. "Is that what you wanted, baby?"

I nodded quickly and gave him an imploring stare, hoping he has an idea of what I desire. Edward bent his head back and set his hungry laced eyes on mine. "No, Bella, I want you to tell me...to say it."

His voice was smooth as butter and dripped with lust. My legs quivered in response and I could feel my entire body weaken more and more by the second. God, he's torturing me! I just want him to fuck me senseless already!

I swallowed hard, finally finding my voice and murmured, "I want you to, to touch me. Please Edward, touch me."

Even though I don't deserve it, or deserve him and his sensual affections...

"It would be my pleasure beautiful. But first, wrap your leg around my waist and hold on." he smirked smugly and if this were any other time, I would have shook my head at him over it.

However, his slight cocky attitude turned me the hell on.

I did as he instructed, tangling my left leg around his waist and looked intently in his eyes. Edward licked his lips, his eyes lingering on mine and began to lightly rub my folds. I tilted my head back, moaned loudly and shut my eyes, basking over the mind-blowing arousal I'm experiencing. Oh Jesus, his fingers are soft, warm and are working my clit just right.

"Mmm, you're so warm baby, so wet..." Edward whispered into the side of my neck, his lips caressing my skin and then swiping it slowly with his tongue.

I moan deeply and arch my back again, feeling the familiar tightening in my lower abdomen. I need him to move those fingers faster, for him to rub harder. I want to have a exploding, intense orgasm.

The sounds of the running water and our frantic pants and breaths resounded throughout the bathroom. Hearing our sighs of passion intensified my arousal and feeling all the more desperate for our bodies to unite.

"Bella, open your eyes."

I snapped out of my daze, fluttered open my eyes and locked them on Edward. Our faces are inches apart again and his face held a look of sheer lust.

"You are so beautiful, so fucking beautiful." The sincerity and admiration in his tone made my eyes lightly tear.

I blinked back the wetness, shoving my feelings of guilt to the back of my mind, and whispered, "Edward, you are amazing. So... I, I really don't deserve..."

"Shh," Edward shook his head, silencing me and kissed my lips with consuming passion.

I whimpered inside his mouth and as our tongues danced together, Edward's fingers expertly strummed my wet folds, playing them like he would on a guitar. His magic digits continued playing with my saturated bud, circling and rubbing it so feverishly my mind blanked out. All too soon stars and fireworks presented a display in front of my eyes and I screamed inside his mouth, while my fierce climax pushed it's way out. I didn't even have a second to come down from the heart-stopping high, because Edward gently removed his mouth off mine and leaned his head back to face me.

"Hang on beautiful, I'm going to lift you up." he warned, in a soft, husky voice.

I nodded, trying to pull myself together and give him my undivided attention. I'm caught off-guard, gasping when Edward's strong hands cup my ass, then lifts my body up with ease. I circle my other leg around his waist and immediately feel his thick cock press against my dripping entrance.

"I can't wait to be inside you again, Bella. I just...simply can't get enough of you."

I watch in anticipation and my breath hitches as he lines up his erection between my sex, using his hand to guide it inside. Once his length pushes past my walls and is fully in, we moan, reveling over the contact.

With his hands now clutching my waist and my arms still wrapped around his neck, Edward starts stroking my core.

"You feel so unbelievable baby, I want to be inside of you for as long as possible," he murmured, in a aroused voice while pumping in and out of me in long, fluid motions.

"Oh God Edward, yes! More... you feel so good. Please don't stop, please." I heaved in a seductive voice.

I licked my lips and tried to restrain my repetitive panting. Usually I would be embarrassed over the odd sounds I'm making. However at the moment, I am too absorbed and lost in the gratifying spell I'm under to even care.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his voice tender and shaky. He then said something in Italian, what I have no idea; but the way he said it made my toes curl.

His hips then rocked faster, pushing his erection in and out of my sex in a steady, extraordinary rhythm. It didn't go unnoticed how he strokes my core slowly and gently, almost as if he is committing each second of movement to memory.

"Oh, oh God, yes." I whispered breathlessly, circling my hips for full effect to match his gentle grinding.

Quickly, we became lost in our delicate and heart-racing pace, sighing after each motion and then kissing torridly. Suddenly I feel another orgasm ready to erupt, intensifying more by the minute as Edward thrusts deeper and harder inside me.

Damn, he feels out of this world!

I try to not close my eyes, keeping them trained on Edward's face and admiring his blissful, lustful expression. He's beautiful, too beautiful to even be real.

"Oh God, yes! Faster Edward, please." I shamelessly requested under my breath.

His half closed lids opened and his blazing jades looked into my eyes. "Christ, Bella you feel...there are no words."

I wish these euphoric feelings would last, but I knew our heated session was close to an end. As Edward's body tensed against mine, he fluidly pumped my sex rougher; and after a few more swift strokes, his torso went completely rigid. He steadied himself against me and buried his face into the crook of my neck. We both groaned in ecstasy as Edward released deep inside my walls and my eyes rolled in the back of my head, his hot fluid making my sex vibrate.

Suddenly, blinding spots appeared before me as a powerful, exhilarating orgasm freed and my body violently shuddered. I cried out Edward's name, then muttered a string of expletives and moved my face towards his right ear. I swept my tongue over the shell and nibbled hard on his earlobe.

"Oh fuck, Bella, Bella..." he grunted lustfully on my shoulder.

I exhaled quietly as he guided his member back and forth in my center again, while tenderly kissing my shoulder blade. We then exchange slow, sweet kisses, and in between them Edward whispers sensual words in my ear. After we calm down from our rapturous high, he carefully lowers us both to the floor of the shower and then turns the spray off.

I didn't realize I was preoccupied in my thoughts, until Edward clears his throat and I glance at him. His eyes are filled with concern and a tender expression is settled on his face. "Bella, baby, are you still with me?"

"Yes, sorry. I was just ah, thinking..." I began, cutting myself short because I'm unsure whether to share with him what I'm thinking.

"About what? Bella, don't be afraid, you can tell me. What ever it is."

As we sat there in silence lost in our ponders; the guilt I kept under lock and key started to resurface. I shook my head, feeling my cheeks flush as I whispered, "I don't want this to end...I wish...this moment would last."

I am officially the most deceitful, selfish and needy woman in the planet! How dare I say that to him with a straight look on my face?

Edward's smooth hands cupped my cheeks and his expression affectionate yet intense. "Bella, it doesn't have to end. It's only the beginning for us beautiful."

His mouth placed the lightest kiss on the corner of my lips and I sighed, melting against his body. I circled my arms over his shoulders and neck, then kissed him back ardently.

I concentrated on this particular moment, basking over the bliss I'm harboring because of this incredible man.

As our lips continued to tangle gently, an epiphany hit. It's more than just physical attraction and gratifying sex between us at this point. Call me borderline insane, but I'm starting to develop feelings for Edward. And I have a strong suspicion that he's developing some for me as well.

Dear God, what am I going to do?

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

Well, back to reality... and time to face the music.

I blinked my eyes, as if I had awakened from a heavy trance.

I suppose you can say I was.

Only moments ago Edward and I were immersed in our world of passion and sweet ecstasy.

Now, reality harshly slapped me in the face, leaving me no option but to come to terms with the deep hole I've dug myself in.

I can't believe we had sex again. Truthfully, though I hold some regret, it was what I wanted so desperately. Selfishly I needed him. However, I should have known better, should have had self-control. And most importantly should have told him everything, instead of getting carried away. I have no one else to blame but myself for making things a shit load of complicated. I mean, how can I look at him straight in the eye and reveal I'm very much indeed a married woman; after everything that unraveled between us?

A warm hand tangled with mine and snapped me out of my ponders.

I looked up, watching in a daze as Edward directed us over to the bed and gestured for me to sit down beside him. He turned halfway, faced me and stared deep into my eyes. A fresh wave of remorse attacked my heart when I spotted an adoring, content expression on his face. My big reveal is going to crush him, and ruin everything we could have had. I swallowed thickly and willed myself to remain strong as I gear up to share what I should have last night.

Just when my lips parted, Edward beat me to the punch and said, "So, there's something I want to tell you. Well, ask you."

My eyes slightly widened and a bundle of nerves settled in my chest. A list of possible things he could say raced in my head, yet only one stood out above the rest. That's it, he's figured it out! He knows my secret and is going to confront me about it.

_Uh idiot, if that were the case, then he wouldn't be smiling like he just won the lottery!_

I seemed to have lost the ability to speak, so I nodded my head instead and gave him an encouraging look, urging him to proceed. Edward appeared excited as he held my hands and rubbed my skin tenderly with his thumbs. God, his touch is heavenly and causes my insides to soar with delight.

"Remember when I said I wanted this weekend to be about us?"

Again I was only capable of nodding my head in response and Edward chuckled, and then continued, "Well, I meant it. I would love for you to spend the rest of the weekend with me Bella."

I didn't have a moment to reflect his words because he rambled on, "Look, I'm aware this is probably a bit... I mean, we only met last night and to be honest it's been a while since I've been with a woman. I realize things are moving rather fast, but Bella I feel this connection between us. It's quite unbelievable; however I like to see where things will lead from here…wouldn't you?"

At last it was my turn to speak, the spotlight now directly placed on me and I'm still incapable of uttering a single word. Jesus, I must look like a deer caught in the headlights! Talk Swan!

Edward looked anxious as his eyes lingered on mine. "Ah, Bella, are you okay?" he laughed and I detected the worry in his tone.

"Please say something, I mean...I hope I'm not alone in how I feel and-"

"I'm sorry." I finally responded, clearing my throat and added, "I didn't mean to worry you. It's just...like you said this is all happening so fast and it's pretty wild we are connecting so soon."

_Choose your next words wisely Bella, now would be the time to tell him!_

I took a deep breath and murmured, "I like to see where things for us may lead too. You aren't alone in how you feel. So to answer your question, yes I'd love to spend the weekend with you."

_Wow, you have no filter, or shame, or heart, do you?_

I don't want to drag it out. But I also don't want to hurt him, not when he's so content. I don't want to be the reason for wrecking this wonderful thing between us. I genuinely want to get to know him and learn everything possible about the handsome, sweet guy whose become...well, my lover.

_Oh yeah and what about you? Are you planning on disclosing anything about yourself to him? Such as the important fact you are married!_

This isn't like me, I've never been dishonest to anyone for my own selfish reasons. Wait, now things are starting to make some sense; like why I've been prolonging the inevitable. I'm afraid of Edward rejecting me. The way that two-timing, heartless son-of-a-bitch did! I'm positive Edward will be livid over my secret and won't want anything to do with me, for good reason.

"Perfect, I was hoping you would say that." Edward's beautiful dulcet voice said, bringing me back to Earth.

He raised my hand that was still wrapped with his, and kissed my knuckles softly. My heart swelled over the contact and I tried ignoring the queasy feeling that's stirring in the pit of my stomach.

"Because...I already have the day planned, if that's all right?"

I nodded excitedly and arched a brow at him in suspicion. "Oh really, do you now? What exactly do you have in mind?"

I'm well aware agreeing to this, and refraining from telling him the truth, is all shades of messed up. Yet, I'm thrilled over the idea of spending the day with him, like a date. I mean, he did basically ask me out on an official date!

_This is wrong Bella! Wrong, wrong, wrong!_

"Well," Edward began, stealing a glance behind his shoulder to peek at the window. "It looks like the weather may cooperate today, so I figured we can spend the day downtown and have dinner later this evening. I already made reservations earlier while you were still asleep."

He flashed a crooked grin and my stomach flip-flopped in response. God that smile of his is breath-halting!

"Sounds great, so what restaurant did you make reservations for?"

I'm seriously eager to get the day started! Downtown Seattle is one of my favorite spots because there is plenty to see and do. I imagine going with Edward will make the experience even more wonderful.

"You'll see." Edward answered cryptically and I groaned in a playful tone, shaking my head.

This might be a good time to inform him that I'm not a fan of surprises.

"Oh come on, just tell me, please. Where are we going for dinner?" Edward smirked and shook his head as I childishly pouted, a poor attempt on my part to make him spoil the surprise.

A moment of silence passed between us; and then Edward tapped his chin with his pointer finger as a mischievous grin spread on his lips. "Fine, I'll give you a hint. The restaurant has a spectacular view."

Oh very helpful sexy man, about a hundred restaurants in Seattle have "spectacular views"!

I shook my head, clearing it temporarily and focused back to Edward. I mock frowned at him, removed my hands off of his, and crossed my arms against my chest. "Oh you can give me a better hint than that Mr. Cullen, try again please."

Edward sighed and though he appeared slightly irritated, his eyes were shining in humor. "All right, I'll humor you; they also have a delicious dessert selection. Though the only thing I will be craving while we're there will be the woman sitting across from me."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned from ear to ear. I shook my head in disbelief and my cheeks blushed all shades of red. Before I had the chance to reply with a witty or flirtatious comeback, Edward leaned forward, enveloped his arms around mine and reeled me in for a deep, passionate kiss. God, he's so perfect...and I'm incredibly awful.

After our scorching lip-lock ceased, Edward withdrew from our embrace and his eyes raked over my bathrobe wearing figure. The look of admiration and desire on his face made me utterly aroused. I pressed my thighs together to subside the ache my entrance felt, then came to my senses. I can't allow us to get swept away again!

Suddenly, a reminder crossed my mind and I leaped off the bed, then spun around to face Edward.

"Dammit!" I grumbled, smacking my forehead with the back of my hand.

"What? What's the matter?" Edward inquired, confusion set in his voice.

I stared at him knowingly and answered, "I can't go out with you wearing what I wore last night."

Edward laughed, clearly amused by my insignificant dilemma, and shook his head. "Baby, I would prefer you accompanying me only wearing my bathrobe anyway. I must admit, I love the way it looks on you."

His greens suddenly laced with lust and I captured my lower lip between my teeth, preventing a soft moan from escaping. An intense wave of arousal invaded my insides, causing me to feel things I really shouldn't presently. Damn him for being so seductive!

_Oh and you're so innocent?_

"You're not helping any by doing that Bella." Edward warned, in a voice etched with hunger, as his eyes centered on my lips.

Once again, I stupidly ignored my better judgment; and without thinking twice, replied, "Oh, I'm not?"

I raised my eyebrow in challenge and seductively swept my tongue over my mouth. "What about now?"

I just can't help myself, can I?

"You better watch it Ms. Swan. I'm this close to ripping my own robe off your voluptuous body."

God, I wish he would!

_Oh no, no, no! Don't even think further about it! Good lord you're unbelievable!_

I sighed heavily, running a hand through my damp hair, and discreetly inhaled a lungful of his sandalwood scent. Oh he smells divine! Okay Bella, focus, back to the discussion at hand!

"Seriously Edward, since I'm spending the weekend with you, I'll need some of my clothes and personal items. Unless..." I grinned playfully and raised an eyebrow. "You happen to have some woman's clothes stashed away in your closet."

Idiotically, it didn't register how my joking could be misinterpreted; until I spotted a flash of an offended look on Edward's face. Oh God, I seriously need to follow that think before your speak rule! I mean for crying aloud, my innocent remark implied Edward's a player. Wow, I'm sure batting a thousand today!

I cast Edward an apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry, I, I didn't mean it like th-"

Edward nodded, smiled reassuringly and replied, "I know you didn't. But, just for the record," His greens gleamed with sincerity and his face held a solemn expression as he continued, "I'm not that type of man Bella. Truthfully, you are the first woman I invited into my home, and into my bed, in a long time. So...no, you won't find any woman's clothes here."

Hmm, good to know... though I'm quite floored over his revelation. I figured an amazing man like him has a date, or two, lined up every week or so. To find out otherwise, makes me wonder.

He cracked a smile and my thoughts came to an abrupt halt. My cheeks lightly blush as his eyes observe me curiously, and the embarrassment I'm harboring continues to subside in my chest.

Edward noticed the sheepish look I'm wearing and chuckled quietly. "Baby, don't be so hard on yourself, it's no big deal. I think it's funny actually." Well, glad he thinks so!

He shook his head, amused; then lifted his right arm and curled his fingers, beckoning me to join him. I exhaled in defeat, strolled towards him and stood between his long, parted legs. Edward circled his lean arms around my waist and I wrapped mine over his neck and looked in his eyes.

"Well, guess I need to head over to my place and pack up some things."

_Congrats, you just told another bold face lie! You already have most of your belongings packed inside the trunk of your car, remember?_

Yes, but he doesn't know that. And he should, along with one other major thing!

I shook my head to clear it and watched Edward as he appeared lost in thought. Suddenly, his face lit up with anticipation and his lips presented a bright grin.

"How about a ride over there? I'd be happy to accompany you over to your place and help. Or just keep you company."

His suggestion only took a few seconds to sink in, and then panic gripped my chest.

"NO!" I protested, in a voice raised higher than necessary. Shit, what am I going to say? He wants to see my house, where I live!

Edward's eyes widened as a look of appall and confusion masked his face.

_Oh, way to go Bella! Fantastic job with making the poor guy feel like he isn't welcome in your home!_

I sighed, cast him an apologetic smile and attempted to recover from my verbal blunder. "Sorry, it's not that I mind you going with me, but..."

Edward's brows crinkled together as he stared at me in concern. "What's wrong, beautiful? Are you embarrassed about your place? There's no need to be, Bella. I have a feeling it's lovely, like it's owner."

I would have been beyond touched by his flattering words, if I weren't having such resentful feelings towards the home I shared with Jac-..._**him**_. Just reflecting about it makes me nauseous. The house I adored with all of my heart is far from lovely now in my eyes. It's tainted, and forever will be. The thought of setting foot inside there again is gut-wrenching. I turned my head away from Edward, and chewed my lower lip, preventing the wetness that covered my eyes from releasing.

_Get a grip Swan, will you? Now isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself!_

"Bella, are you all right? Did I say something wrong, or-"

Oh dear God no! You haven't said anything wrong my sweet lover! It's me, all on me. I am so horrible...

I inhaled quietly, shook my head and murmured, "No, you didn't. I'm good. I was just thinking...this is so embarrassing. But...I can't have you see my place just yet. It's um, a little messy."

And the award for worst liar in the universe goes to...

Edward chuckled and my heart fluttered when his fingers brushed aside a strand of my hair, then tucked it behind my left ear. "Oh come on, I'm aware we have much to learn about each other...but do you seriously believe how your home appears would bother me?"

I felt his eyes linger on the side of my face and I reddened from his intense gaze. "Ah, no, I don't believe it would, but..."

I turned my head, faced him but intentionally didn't look into his eyes; since it's becoming more and more difficult to. "I appreciate you want to go with me, and I want you too, really. However, I need time to um, you know... choose what to wear, what to pack."

Edward nodded, agreeing and flashed a humorous grin. "Say no more, I understand. It's just as well, I have a bit of work to do anyway and also need to make a call."

Curiosity got the better of me and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Work? And I thought I was infamous for bringing my work home with me." I laughed, presenting Edward a teasing smirk.

Edward chuckled. "Honestly, I don't mind bringing my work home, because I truly love what I do."

"Which is?"

Really, how stupid of me for not asking him one of the most common questions one asks when wanting to learn about a person! Come to think of it, it's rather odd the subject of what our careers are, hadn't been discussed until this morning.

_Maybe because the two of you were heavily involved in multiple sex sessions!_

"I will answer that later, promise. We will have plenty of time to get to know each other better today." Edward answered and winked, leaving me itching to find out what his profession is.

Why that cryptic, beautiful man!

I suppose it serves me right, given that I'm withholding a big piece of information about myself from him.

"Well, as much as I don't wish to see you leave, but..."

"I should get going." I finished with a half-smile.

Edward pouted as he leaned over and kissed my forehead softly. "Yes, before I change my mind about our day and plan for us to stay here. Preferably right on this bed, naked, and exploring our bodies until the moon rises."

I moaned under my breath; his eliciting words causing shivers to race over my spine. Needing to make contact with him, I reached over and brushed my fingers along his hair, and he hummed in approval.

"Now Mr. Cullen, that suggestion sounds incredibly tempting."

Edward nodded, his eyes slipping shut as I remained on caressing his silky locks. "Incredibly." he concurred, his voice husky and etched with lust.

I exhaled softly and squeezed my thighs together to subside the light throbbing on my sex. It's astounding the way this man affects my body! Edward's eyes then opened and I gazed intently at them, admiring their beauty. There so expressive and I swear I'm able to sneak a peek into his very soul every time I view them. My eyes shifted, training on his lips and the urge to taste them is overwhelming. My mouth is on his in a matter of seconds, stroking them gently and languidly.

Before we became lost in a world of pleasure once again, I pulled back and ended our tender lip-lock with a kiss on his cheek. I didn't miss Edward's quiet groan of disappointment when I took a step back, turned around, and strolled over to the armchair where my dress laid. I felt Edward observe my every move as I quickly slipped on my undergarments, dress and then shoes. Jesus, his intoxicating scent is seeped all over the entire fabric. I am seriously considering never dry cleaning this dress! I shook my head over my ridiculous idea, grabbed my purse off the floor, along with my cell, and whirled around.

Edward was leaning casually against the doorjamb with his arms crossed against his chest and a lopsided grin on his face. If it were possible, I would have melted right onto the carpet. God, he's too strikingly gorgeous to be real! Standing there with only a towel wrapped around his slim waist and his damp, tousled hair just begging to be touched, Edward's the very epitome of perfection. My eyes had a mind of their own and continued to inspect his marvelous physique, zeroing in on his well-defined chest. Wait, don't forget to have a look at those abs! Beautifully toned with a light trail of hair that leads straight below to his...

"If continue to stare at me that way Bella, then I will have no choice but to-"

"What?" I challenged with a seductive smile and placed my hands on my hips.

Oh Bella, Bella, you just don't know when to quit...

Edward inhaled sharply and frowned as a defeated look settled on his face. "Bella, it's best if you just leave, now. While you still can, you temptress, you."

I chuckled, flattered and amused by his adorable remark. I'm completely undeserving of him. Why am I still keeping mum? Why am I incapable of just doing the right thing?

I smiled halfheartedly and whispered, "All right, I'm finally heading out now. I won't be too long, see you-"

"Wait!" Edward pleaded just as I brushed past him and entered the hallway. "Let me throw on something to wear and I'll walk with you to the elevator."

I grinned and nodded in agreement. "I'd like that."

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

As we waited for the elevator doors to open, a flash of memory crossed my mind and reminded me of something I've been meaning to ask Edward ever since I overheard his conversation on the phone earlier.

"So...may I ask, what was that about before, when you talked to your cousin? It sounded like he asked you to invite me to a gathering or..."

Hope I'm not over-stepping by asking, or he will think I'm a nosy ass in doing so.

Edward looked pensive as an amused smile creased his lips. "Ah, you caught that, huh? Well, see my family participates in a get together every Sunday for dinner. And my cousin thinks I should bring you along."

I glanced at him in surprise as his words sank in. Wow, that's... sudden. Very thoughtful, but too soon, right? I mean, hell we haven't even started our first official date yet.

Edward chuckled and a flicker of amusement etched on his face. "It's okay sweetheart, you don't have to agree to it. I realize it's too soon yet for you to meet my family."

"Well, I, Um-"

Edward laughed, interrupting my babble and crossed a step towards me, then circled his arms around my waist. My breath hitched and I leaned into his warm embrace, wrapping my arms over his shoulders.

"Really Bella, it's fine. No worries, perhaps next time. I mean, if you want."

Of course I want!

_Uh, don't become too excited or attached to the idea! There won't be a next time, since you probably screwed everything up! Once Edward hears the truth, he will be furious over the little piece of info you withheld from him, and that you took entirely too long to spill it!_

A bundle of sadness and nerves struck my chest over the thought.

I forced myself back to the present, nodding my head at Edward with a small smile, and he grinned happily in return. "Besides, my family would monopolize you and truthfully I want to have you all to myself tomorrow."

Is it possible for my heart to flutter, and shatter at the same time?

"Oh, do you now?" I teased, stretching up on my toes and bringing my face closer to his. "You're not... tired of me yet?" I meant for my tone to sound light and playful, but instead it was wistful.

Edward threw me a perplexed look and his eyes laced with worry as silence wavered between us.

_Oh perfect, here you go dropping small hints and avoiding the inevitable. Just either gather up the damn courage and tell him, or talk minimally until the elevator arrives!_

Suddenly, Edward shook his head incredulously, captured my chin with his hand and stared deep in my eyes. "Of course not, why would you even imply such a thing? If anything, I can't get enough of gazing into your lovely eyes, admiring your beautiful face, and kissing your sweet, luscious lips."

I gasped softly and my body quivered against his as he leaned in, leaving his lips just a space away from mine. It's unbelievable how he has this knack for making me forget all of my troubles, even for a brief while. Just when our lips brushed, an obnoxious chime resounded, causing us to flinch and turn our heads.

The elevator. Goddamn elevator, impeccable timing!

We both sighed, glanced at each other and chuckled over the untimely interruption. Sadly, I uncoiled my arms from Edward's neck, took a few steps back and walked towards the elevator. Once I stepped inside, I spun around and faced him. A flood of concern attacked my heart when I noticed an anxious expression written on Edward's face. I flashed him a tender smile that didn't reach my eyes and as I opened my mouth to speak, he strolled towards me. I watched with baited breath as he entered halfway inside and pressed the stop button. I gazed at him, confused, while he approached me and closed the gap between us.

Edward then reached out his hand, caressed the side of my face with his fingertips and looked intently in my eyes. His expression held such intensity and his jades displayed sheer emotion as he murmured, "Come back to me, Bella."

Huh? What does he mean by that? He...oh god, poor guy still fears that I won't stick around. I wonder if there is a reason why; has he been burned by a woman he loved? I shook my head, ridding my thoughts and curled my right arm over his neck, angling his face closer to mine. Within moments our lips met tenderly before I deepened the kiss, conveying all of my emotions into it. This is all I'm capable of doing, because if I attempt to speak, I will surely break down. Slowly, I pulled my lips away from his, took a step back and avoided eye contact with him.

Though I didn't trust myself to say another word, I did anyway, and muttered, "I'll see you in a while, promise."

In my periphery, I watched Edward stepping out of the elevator with a confused expression on his face. I quickly glanced at him and forced a smile. Then stepped forward and pressed the button for the ground floor. His eyes were on me the entire time and as the doors were closing, he flashed his heart-melting grin while waving good-bye.

The second the elevator doors shut, a flood of wetness spilled out of my eyes and I slumped down to the floor, burying my face in my hands.

I really, really hate the person I am right now...

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

The moment I climbed inside my car and shut the door, a rush of air escaped out of my throat. It seemed almost easier to breathe again. The remorse that's been weighing on my chest during the past couple of hours has been unbearable. As much I don't care to admit, I need to get out of here and clear my head for awhile. I have to find the strength and prepare to reveal all to Edward the moment I return. Or should I tell him after our day together? Dammit, I am so confused! How did I manage to make such a monumental mess? I laid my head against the steering wheel and once again, tears flowed out of my eyes.

Out of my own control, everything that had occurred over the past several hours flooded to the forefront of my mind, and dumped on me like a pile of bricks. I know what the right to do is, yet I can't bring myself to do it. And that really infuriates me! I should know better! After the tears ceased, I rubbed my face with my hands and lifted my head up. Then I exhaled deeply and placed the key inside the ignition. I seriously don't want to return to that house. But since Edward believes I'm heading there to pack my belongings, I have no other options.

Oh god, what if Jake is over there to gather his things? Since he had informed me last night that he would.

_You mean the very articles of clothing and shoes that you destroyed during your fit of rage?_

A wicked, satisfactory smile planted on my lips for a split second and then a frown replaced it. I wish I could call Alice, or better yet, I wish she was home from Paris. I need my best friend, her words of wisdom and comfort right about now. What am I thinking? I can't turn to any of my friends and share with them what's happening. They would probably blow a damn gasket, directed towards asshole of course; and after the dust clears, everyone would give their sympathetic shoulders for me to lean on.

There's no way I'm ready for that just yet, and I suppose it's because things haven't fully sunk in. I haven't given them a chance to. I'm aware sooner or later I need to face reality right smack in the face. Guess I'll have no choice but to come Monday, when I'll be arranging with an attorney to end my fifteen year marriage. Until then, this weekend with Edward could be my fairytale of sorts. My own happy, romantic world where only him and I exist.

_So, the plan is to keep the secret from him all weekend? You can't continue this way, he has a right to know!_

I know he does, I know...

I closed my eyes and silently counted to ten, hoping it would calm down my babbling mind. All of a sudden, a blaring ring tone pulled me out of my stupor; and I flinched in the seat then opened my eyes. It's my phone...maybe it's Alice! She has an incredible gift for knowing when I need her! Anxiously, I dig inside my purse, that rested on the center console, and retrieve my cell.

I didn't even bother to check the screen, just pressed the answer button and greeted, "Oh Ali, thank God it's you! You knew I needed to talk to you didn't-"

"It's not Alice, Bells." A recognizable male voice barked into my ear.

A knot of dread clenched my chest and my heart nearly stopped beating as I realized who it was on the other end of the line.

Oh shit! Not him, not right this moment, please!

"Bella, you and I need to have a talk, _**now**_."

Oh great, this day is about to spiral downhill, fast!

Thanks to that unfaithful, despicable bastard...

Jacob.

**~~~~ATN~~~~**

**A/N: Okay... (takes a deep breath and prepares to duck, lol) I know I will most likely hear it. Not only because of Bella, but also for the dreaded cliffie at the end! Dun, dun! Anyway...please, please try to be gentle, at least cut me a little break? I am only the author, lol, and well my imagination can be a wild place. So as I mentioned before in the first A/N, some of you were pretty upset over the last chapter because of Bella not telling Edward about her still being married. After thinking long and hard about it...I understand, and of course respect how you feel. But, I admit I was bummed. Though, well, I did expect some of you to not be too happy. I can't help but feel a bit bad for that. See, I am the kind of person who loves to please people. I am trying to remember not everyone will like my story. Or even if they do, there will be times when a character will do something that upsets the reader. As a reader myself I get it, I have been there.**

**As I mentioned in my A/N last chapter, I could have taken this in so many different directions. But in the end, this is what I chose how things should happen. I am not excusing Bella for her actions. Would I myself do what shes doing? I'm not sure. I would have to be in that situation and I never have been thankfully, lol. However, I admit I have withheld a secret before, or had trouble coming clean to someone about something pretty major. I think some of us have been there. No, she isn't really handling it the best way. But, in defense of my character, I still love her and understand. I mean, she does have a heart and feels terrible. But, more so she is so damn confused. Unfortunately, by the time she does finally get it together to tell him, well I am going to hint... it might be too late. Oh man, I may have given too much away, lol.**

**All right, I have babbled enough about this, but in closing, I hope some of you will see the positives in this chapter. Such as how cute they are together, how sexy Edward is and did you enjoy the lemon? I sure did, well writing it I mean ;) Now, I swear on my collection of Twilight books, lmao, that the next chap the BIG reveal will happen! The question is though, how? I would love to read your theories and also read where you think the story will go! What would like to see happen with these two? I will hint again, this is just the icing on the cake. So so much is ahead! And yes, damn Jacob is going to shake things up :( Also, finally more characters will be introduced! And in a couple of chapters... you may have the pleasure of reading an Edward's pov chapter or two! I am excited :) So, I hope you will continue to stick with me on this journey. If not, no hard feelings, I thank you for giving this fic a try. I mean, I am beyond grateful for all the story hits I have received, for the awesome reviews, messages and support! It means a ton! Okay, this is getting long, sorry, so I'm going to say adios for now! As for when Chap 11 will be posted, I'm sorry to say it may take a while. I need to write for my other fic Beautifully Broken. So, it will probably be a couple of weeks yet. I realize I'm not frequent with updates. I wish I could produce a chapter every week, but sadly i cant. My life is just too busy :( But i hope my lengthy chaps will make the wait worth it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone :) Till next time, it wont be too much of a wait. I will try my best! Look forward to your reviews! Don't forget to add me on Twitter, vampgirl792011 for updates on my fics and I just love to chat with my readers! I am also on FB under Vampgirl79 Fanfiction, its a fan page btw. Have a great weekend everyone, xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11 A Startling Discovery

chapter 11: A Startling Discovery

**AN: Surprise! Nope, your eyes aren't deceiving you! You are actually about to read a new ATN chapter. Before you do, please read this little note first. First, I want to send out a HUGE apology! However, I don't feel that is even enough for the ridiculously long wait for an update. I never wanted a year to go by without posting another chapter. Come to think of it, I should have written several of them by now :( I am a fail. But, in my defense, these past few months in my life have been very difficult :( I will explain more later. Anyway, I just needed to express how sorry I am before you start reading. Though, I am sure many of you already started, haa. Okay, one last thing, I also want to thank those of you who are still following this story and who have PMed me during the past year since I last updated. It means so much that many of you are still invested in these two characters and their lives. So much more is yet to come for them! *wink* All right, I will shut up now. So here we go!**

****Disclaimer: All things Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's. Though ATN's plot and characterizations are my own! Copyright 2013. L.K.**

****My beta is the super sweet, super pretty and super awesome Serenshadow. I am and always will be incredibly grateful for your amazing edits and more so for your wonderful friendship! Xo**

*****Before you begin, if you haven't already, I suggest you read the previous chapter to refresh your memory. Or, just read this quick recap below :)**

_*****Last time on ATN*****_

**Bella and Edward enjoy a very steamy, passionate shower together, hee :)**

**Bella has trouble, again, with telling Edward the truth about her marital status.**

**As her guilt consumes her, Edward invites her to spend the entire weekend with him. Then asks her out on a date, revealing he has the entire day and evening planned for them.**

**Not wanting to hurt him and ruin things between them just yet, Bella accepts his invite.**

**However, before they take off for the day, Bella tells Edward she needs to head back to her place to change first. Once more hiding the truth from him again, as she already has her things in a suitcase packed in her car.**

**As Edward escorts Bella out of his place, they share hot and sweet moments as they wait for the elevator.**

**Once Bella is inside her car, she cries, the guilt becoming too much for her. Then, just as she is about to leave, her cell phone rings and it isn't the person Bella was hoping to hear from.**

**It's Jacob and he doesn't sound happy… And this is where Chapter 11 begins. Enjoy, I hope, eek. Chat more with you guys at the end!**

**About That Night**

**Chapter 11: A Startling Discovery**

If only this was a dream.

Unfortunately, it's not… luck is certainly not on my side.

This has to be the longest, nerve-wracking minute of my life.

My heart is hammering frantically against my chest and my stomach flips each time I hear Jacob breathing hard into my ear.

Dammit, I should have checked the caller ID before answering! Stupid, stupid Bella!

I wouldn't be in this predicament if I had just stayed at Edwards and finally revealed everything to him. There were plenty of opportunities to come clean…there's no excuse. Instead, I just had to be chicken shit and keep blatantly lying to his face! Maybe, once the shock and anger settled, Edward would have understood the reasons for my delay in telling him.

_Doubtful, Swan._

Anyway, doesn't matter now, right?

It's too late.

Now, I have to deal with the consequences of my foolish decisions. Now I have to tolerate Jacob.

That bastard is the _last_ person I want to speak with!

_Then don't talk to him, hang up, now!_

With trembling hands, I pull the phone away from my ear and place my pointer finger above the end button. Jacob's exaggerated groan halts me in place and I narrow my eyes crossly.

"Uh, earth to Bella, are you there?" He snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

A hint of nausea plagued my insides and my heart pounded so violently I feared it would rip right out of my chest.

_Hello, what are you doing just sitting there and giving him the time of day? Remember you were just about to end the call!_

Instead of heeding that very sensible advice, I stupidly replied, "Yeah, I'm here. So…what do you want Jake? Now isn't a good time."

Jacob laughed knowingly, his voice sending chills up my spine. All right, something is going on. Something about his behavior is off… I can feel it.

_No, something is off with you! The fact that you are still on the line with him is idiotic, what is the matter with you?_

"Well, sorry to inconvenience you Bells. But, you need to make some time because you and I need to have a little chat."

I chuckled in disbelief and shook my head. Is he serious? After what I walked in on last night, after all of the cruel things he said to me, he expects me to give him the time of day! And to drop everything I'm doing just to listen to his repulsive, pathetic ass!

_Well, that's kinda what you are doing._

"I don't owe you a damn thing Jake! _Especially time_, you're lucky I'm even speaking to you!"

Shaking uncontrollably, rage courses through my veins and causes my blood to bubble.

_Take a deep breath Bella and just try to calm down._

Jake snickered again and the anger I'm harboring escalated fifty fold.

God, he makes me sick! I can't believe I was married to him all of these years and was so blinded that I didn't notice the real him.

"So, I take it you're still pissy about last night, huh?"

_**Pissy?**_

Pissy doesn't even begin to cover how I feel! The nerve of that self-righteous asshole!

"Oh screw you, Jake! I have nothing more to say to you. Do yourself a favor and save all of your bull-shit for my attorney, okay? I will be seeing one first thing Monday morning and-"

"Oh no you won't baby." Jake threatened his tone alarmingly composed.

The blood underneath my skin stewed rapidly and as my hand curled into a tight fist, I saw red. I don't believe him!

_He's pushing your buttons and you're letting him. Quit playing his twisted ass game and just end the call already!_

Once again, I moronically ignored my inner voice. "What do you mean 'no I won't', is that a threat, are you threatening me?"

Jake guffawed obnoxiously and I wanted to wipe the stupid grin off his damn face!

"Oh, I don't need to threaten you Bells. You will come back to me because you don't want a divorce. You're just a little ticked, that's all. You're childish temper will pass."

I shook my head furiously, baffled. Perhaps I conjured this in my imagination. For the life of me, I don't understand why he wants me to come back to _that _house. He made it very clear that he wanted our marriage to end. So, then why the sudden change of heart. He can't be this delusional… right?

_Ah, yes he is! Have you already forgotten that you found him in bed with two women and he blamed you for it…and for the failure of your marriage? What he says from this point forward shouldn't surprise you_!

"No, _**it won't pass, Jake**_." I snapped through clenched teeth. "Listen very carefully because I will _**not **_repeat myself. I will _**never **_come back to you and I'm _**beyond**_ mad. I am fucking disgusted! I don't want you, or anything to do with you _**ever again**_!" Just as my finger was about to press the end call key, Jake's voice froze me in place.

"Are you sure about that, Bella? You might want to rethink everything you just said."

Throwing up my free arm, I exhaled sharply. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Jake?"

Seriously, I'm completely lost!

"Well, let me ask you something Bell, where are you right now?"

My eyes widened and a flush spread over my cheeks, his unexpected question appalling the shit out of me. I don't have to answer that, answer to him. That's none of his damn business! Who does he think he is, checking up on me?

"It's none of your business where I am right now, Jake. As I explained last night, you lost all of your rights to-"

"Like _**hell**_ it isn't my business! I'm still your husband by law, so therefore I have the damn right to know where my wife is and what she's doing!"

It's simply unbelievable how warped his mind is! Since he obviously wasn't listening, or understanding the first time, I broke it down so that his pea-sized brain could get it!

"No, you don't Jake. In my eyes, regardless what a piece of paper says, you are no longer my husband, or my anything! That title and everything it stood for no longer applies after last night. This is the end for us. Goodbye Jacob-"

"I know where you are. Well, not the exact location, more like I _**know**_ who you're with." Jacob cryptically said, his voice shrewd and calm.

Instantly, my insides numbed and goose bumps blanketed my arms as his words sank in. No, he's…bluffing. He's bluffing, isn't he? He doesn't have a single clue about…

"So, tell me. What was it like to _**fuck**_ another man? A much younger one from what I've been told." Jacob laughed and tisked under his breath. "You have the nerve to be angry at me, you're a hypocrite Bella! You sure didn't waste any time, did you? You decided the second you threw me out to venture out to a club, hit on a guy, and then spread your legs wide open to him! Honestly, Bells, when this interesting piece of information was revealed to me, I was shocked. I mean, I didn't think you had it in you."

My heart nearly stopped beating and then spiraled down to the pit of my stomach. Oh, my God… he knows, _he knows_! As I processed his vicious, heartless words, tears prickled the back of my eyes. Confusion settled in my chest. I don't understand. How did he find out about Edward? It's impossible, unless… All of a sudden, a flashback played in my mind and I gasped as I came to a very unpleasant realization.

_"I'm James, by the way. And you are?"_

_"Marie."_

_"Marie, huh? Such an ordinary name for a lovely woman."_

Oh dear God, no!

Even Jacob isn't this psychotic!

Fury consumed my entire being and my heart thundered erratically against my ribs. That son-of-a-bitch!

"You…you had…him…Oh my God. James." I choked out in a shaky whisper.

**...**

*****ATN*****

**AN (Long, but please read): *Hides behind my computer chair* I know, I know, a cliffy! I am evil for doing that to you all, especially after you guys waited so patiently for a new chapter. However, before you go postal on me, lol, I have great news! The next chapter is all finished, edited, and waiting to be posted. You won't have to wait long at all! I will give it another day, if that, and post Chapter 12. Until then, I would LOVE to know what you all thought of this mini and slightly drama-filled chapter. So, how about that Jacob, huh? Well he's the world's biggest asshole in my book! I have a feeling you will even more think that about him after reading the next chapter. Oh and what do you think about Bella's shocking discovery about James? Hmm… Now onto Bella, yes, I am aware she is still a chicken, still not thinking clearly and probably also sounds like a broken record. She will again in the next chapter too, sorry. She's just so hung up on her guilt and her fear of losing Edward that she isn't making the wisest decisions. *sigh* Well, she hasn't been. I realize many of you are upset at her and probably will be again in the next chapter. *hides again***

**I also haven't forgotten that I did promise this chapter was going to be the one with the big reveal. Well, I rewrote and stressed over this chapter, and the next two after, many times for months. Finally, I figured out where to take things with these two and just wrote down what my mind imagined. I hope that for the most part, some of you will enjoy the rest of the ride. I won't lie; it will be a bumpy one after Chapter 12 :( Anyway, I don't want to hint anything else so you all will just have to wait and see. Please, keep your faith in me and in this story! Again, I apologize for the very long wait. My life was very stressful and busy since the end of last year and because of that, I went through some major writers block :( Especially with this story and a couple of my other ones too. It broke my heart. I tried to force things out, but eventually I realized I had to be patient and wait for the characters to speak to me again. It also didn't help that I barely had anytime to write even when I wanted too. Anyhow, doesn't matter now because thank God my inspiration is back! Now, for those of you who are wondering, as much as I wish I could, I can't promise to update ATN regularly. Sadly, I'm unable too. However, I will try my hardest to not let another year go by in between updates. As I said a few lines ago, don't fret because Chapter 12 is all ready to go and I will post it soon!**

**All right, guess that's it for now. Thanks very much for reading and for sticking with me! I hope to hear from you all. I admit, giving me some encouragement to keep going will do me wonders. For a while, I had considered having a co-writer to help me out with this story because of the writers block. I am still considering it. So, if you are a fellow authors out there and you are interested in helping me with this story, please PM me! Lastly, before I stop yacking, here's some quick reminders…**

**I am on Twitter, feel free to stalk, I mean... um follow me, haa. I will follow you back too! I love chatting with my readers about my stories or anything else :) My username is Vampgirl792011. I also have a FB like page titled Vampgirl79 Fanfiction, and a group as well that's titled the same. Feel free to join! Again, thank you so much for all of the support. Hope to hear from you and Chapter 12 will be up very soon! **Love to you all, Leslie**


	12. Chapter 12 In Too Deep

Chapter 12: In Too Deep

*****Disclaimer: Not mine, it will always be Stephenie Meyer's! However, plots and characterizations for this story are mine alone. Copyright 2013, LK**

*****My beta is the pretty and super-cool Serenshadow. Love you mucho bb, thank you as always for your fab edits!**

****About That Night****

**Chapter 12: In Too Deep**

Jesus Bella, get a fucking hold of yourself! My thoughts chastised, my hands clutching onto the edge of the bathroom sink in a death like grip.

There was no way I would take one single step inside _that house_ again, at least for the time being. Instead, I head over to my work office to freshen up and change for my outing with Edward today. Luckily, none of my fellow colleagues is ever in the office on a Saturday. Many of them are out showing properties to customers, or participating in Open Houses.

So that leaves me by my lonesome, which is good…on one hand. Yet, on the other hand, hearing only silence gives my mind a chance to reflect a little too much for my liking.

Taking in a sharp breath, I steal a glance at myself in the mirror and cringe. God, I look like hell! No, scratch that. I look like a woman who is guilty, one that is withholding a massive secret from a wonderful man who thinks the world of me. Dammit, how did everything become such a disaster?

_Because you allowed it to, now its time to fix it, immediately._

But, how_? _How can I face Edward and finally come clean after I lied and didn't seize the chance to be truthful when numerous opportunities were presented?

Sighing deeply, I smoothed my hair down with trembling hands and tried to smile. Edward won't buy it, he will see right through me the moment he opens the door and will suspect something's off.

If I had only ignored Jacob's call, I'd be floating on cloud nine right now instead of freaking the hell out. Oh, what does it matter though at this rate? Whether he called or not, I would still feel like a piece of garbage, because Jake is right.

I'm a fool for thinking that Edward and I have a chance to be together. I am no good for him; I certainly wasn't for my bastard of a husband. Biting my lower lip anxiously, I picked up my cell where it's laying on top of my handbag and checked the time. Shit, I've been out for too long! Edward must be wondering what the hold up is. If only I had his cell number, I would text him to apologize for the unexpected delay. I just need to hurry up, leave, and head straight back over to his place.

However, my feet stay firmly planted to the floor, thanks to the distraction that call proves to be. As Jacob's words continue to haunt my thoughts, a coat of wetness fills my eyes.

Anger swells rapidly over my chest and my heart twists in agony at the unpleasant memory.

James.

That sick asshole knows me!

The instant he set eyes on me at the club, he recognized me as Isabella Black. According to Jacob, James is one of his business clients and he is a close friend to one of Jake's co-workers, Laurent. A few months prior, Laurent referred James to Jacob as James was in search for a financial advisor. During one of their meetings, Jacob bragged about me to him, showing him various photographs of us. Thinking back, I do vaguely recall Jake mentioning about a new client he obtained months ago, but he didn't divulge many specifics about James.

Bottom line, I was clueless as to who James was, where as he recognized me immediately.

Now it all makes sense as to why James was acting suspicious when I fibbed about my name being Marie.

Oh, fuck my life!

According to Jacob, after James sighted me and remembered who I was, he called Jake. The jerk didn't waste any time, explaining how I was at the same club he was and then he asked Jake why I was attending sans my husband. Naturally, Jake put on a show, painting himself as the victim and told James a bogus tale about how he and I had a falling out at home. As a result, I "left Jake" and decided to embark on a night out on the town.

The despicable bastard had the audacity to ask James to spy on me, fearing that I would be unfaithful to him.

Following Jake's request, James did just what he was instructed, but decided to take it a step further by approaching me as an attempt to seduce me.

Apparently, that is what James refers to sexual harassment as.

Jake damn well knew what James tried to do to me, yet he didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest. No, what upset Jake was that Edward interfered, saving the day. After the showdown between Edward and James, James made another call to Jake. He reported to him all of what unfolded between him and Edward, before Jake suggested he take photos of me with Edward.

Not only pictures… the sicko also filmed a video of our heated dancing. Every single minute of it, and then he sent it straight to Jacob's cell. Just to prove he wasn't bluffing, Jake sent the movie, and a couple of the photos, to my phone. There they were, no use denying it, proof of my passionate time at the club with Edward.

Damn it to hell!

I was shocked that Jake didn't ask James to follow Edward and me back to his condo. Of course, Jacob had that idea in mind, but decided against it over the fear of James being caught.

Besides, as he put it, it wasn't necessary to have Edward and I followed. He already has the upper hand, physical evidence of my infidelity.

Tears stung the corners of my eyes and I shut them tight, willing myself to remain calm. A shudder coursed up my spine as a replay of our conversation echoes in my thoughts.

_"Face it Bells, I win."_

_I scoffed and shook my head, incredulous. "You won what, a bigger ego? Too late for that."_

"_No, sweetheart, you know exactly what I mean. So…you will forget all about this ridiculous idea of divorcing me and I will see you back at home on Monday." Though his voice was cool, I didn't miss the underline of threat to it._

_Lifting up my chin, I straightened my shoulders and though he couldn't see me, I put on my best brave face. No way will I allow that asshole to intimidate me, he already humiliated me enough. I'm determined to preserve some of my damn pride!_

_"No, I won't see you back at home, Jake! What part of, I am filing for divorce, don't you get?" I spat through gritted teeth._

_Jacob laughed hard in my ear, in a voice that made my stomach churn. "Oh, I think you're the one who is misunderstanding, Bella. So let me break it down for you. See, if you go through with this, then I'll have no choice but to expose your very whorish indiscretions. I do have the pictures and videos to prove it, remember?"_

_My chest tightened as I forced to keep my composure and my tears at bay. Dear God, he's right. He has won after all._

_"You wouldn't want to hurt dear Renee's feelings, would you Bells? She thinks the world of her son-in-law. I can do no wrong in her eyes, so how do you think she would take it if she were to find out her daughter had an affair?" Jake tisked under his breath and sighed dramatically._

_I wanted to leap right through the phone and slap the living daylights out of him. How dare he involve my mother in this!_

_"And what about Charlie, huh? He's known me ever since I knew how to ride a bike. I've always been like a son to him. It would crush him if he found out how much of a deceitful slut his daughter is."_

_Deceitful slut? Why that moronic, insensitive, heartless bastard!_

_"Just shut up Jacob." I warned, trying to keep my voice flat and firm, yet failed miserably. "Leave them out of this!"_

_"No problem, baby. As long as you come back to me, no one will ever have to know about your dirty little...affair."_

_Jake's voice lowered several notches and his tone became darker, unrecognizable even._

_"You will come back to me Bella. You will continue to be my wife and you will honor me, as a wife is required to honor her husband. Enjoy the rest of your precious weekend with him. He's bound to grow tired of you eventually."_

_As I seethed over his callousness, Jake chuckled. "I'll be generous and give him…I don't know, until Sunday before he discards you. All you are to him Bells is a decent fuck."_

_I shook my head in disbelief, his spiteful comments slicing my heart repeatedly. Who is he? Certainly not the charming man I fell in love with years ago, what happened to him?_

_I swallowed thickly and whispered, "You're wrong about him, about us."_

_Jake snorted. "Jesus fucking Christ, really Bell? You're more naïve and stupid than I pegged you for. Well sweetheart, keep dreaming. Keep your head in the clouds for all I care, as long as you come back home to me."_

_"Why? I don't understand why you want me back so much! Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you imply last night that it was over between us?"_

_"Yes, but I've changed my mind and-"_

_"And didn't you also make it perfectly clear how unhappy you are with me, that I'm too 'vanilla' for you in the bedroom and now you think I am a whore. So, what the hell do you still want me for?"_

_"Because I love you Bella and well…you know the other reason why."_

_I thought for a moment and it hit me. Of course, I should have known! It's always been about the money with him. Greedy son of a bitch!_

_"You don't even know what love is Jacob. Just like I don't even know who you are anymore, maybe I never really did."_

_Jake snickered. "Oh, that's not true baby. I'm the love of your life, your high school sweetheart and one and only, forever. Now, I should get going. I'll see you Monday."_

_Oh no he won't! However, I'm almost tempted to stop by just so that I can witness when the bastard opens the bedroom closet. A tinge of a smile pulls at my lips as the memories of me destroying his beloved designer clothes last night plays in my mind._

_Jacob's nauseating voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "Bella? Hello, did you hear me?"_

_Clenching my teeth in fury, I narrow my eyes. "Yes. By the way, I will not be seeing you on Monday, or any other damn day as long as I can help it!"_

_Jacob chuckled threateningly. "Oh you'll be there, if you know what's good for you."_

_"Go to hell Jake!"_

_"Goodbye Bella, see you real soon."_

I'm pulled back to the present when a familiar beeping sound grabs my attention.

Glancing down at my purse, I spot my cell and pick it up. Oh, it's just a new email alert. Exhaling anxiously, I place my phone back inside my handbag and take one last look in the mirror. My lips curved into a wide, fake grin and I spin on my heel, exiting the restroom.

I couldn't arrive at Edward's fast enough. I need to see him, feel his lean arms around me and his soft lips on mine.

I won't let Jake shred my happiness. I will savor these next few hours with Edward.

Until I crush both of our worlds.

*****ATN*****

As soon as Edward flung open the door, his strong arms embraced me tightly. Taken aback and flattered, I giggled and hugged him back gently.

"Wow, someone really missed me."

"Oh, you have no idea," he breathes into my hair, his warm voice comforting my aching heart.

I sighed, relishing at the tender contact. "It feels nice to be missed."

My chest fills with remorse and I frown, swallowing down the sob that's wedged in the middle of my throat. I pulled back, breaking our connection and meet his eyes.

He looks so blissful, so smitten. What did I do to deserve him?

Edward titled his head sideways and gazed at me intently, his brows wrinkled deep in thought. Oh no… he sees it. I knew he would catch on and figure out that something is bothering me.

"Is everything alright, beautiful?" Slowly, Edward reached out and stroked my cheeks affectionately with his fingertips. "I admit I was getting worried."

Clearing my throat, I nodded and flashed the most assuring smile I could possibly show him. "Sorry for worrying you, I didn't mean to take so-"

Edward chuckled quietly, placing his index finger between my parted lips. "Shh, don't worry about it. You're here now, that's all that matters."

Studying me from my head and all the way down to my feet, Edward's eyes suddenly darkened with lust. "May I say how exceptionally lovely you look?"

His hands grab a hold of my waist and I moan…his touch sensual as he presses my body to his.

God, even a simple touch turns me into a heaping, turned-on mess!

"Not only lovely, but you also look very sexy, and lickable." He murmured, kissing my jaw line and leaving trails of heat all the way down to my throat.

"Ohh, Edward."

"What was I thinking?" Edward mumbled against my skin, his tongue lightly tracing the side of my neck. "I still believe staying in my room for the remainder of the day is a far more appealing idea."

Oh Jesus, yes!

I couldn't agree with him more. He's looking utterly desirable and tasty. Good gracious, the man appears even more beautiful than he was just thirty minutes before. How is that even possible? No, no, no! I have to get my mind out of the gutter!

But a day out with him sounds nice too. I've been looking forward to the chance of getting to know Edward a little better. I shouldn't sleep with him again anyway, it wouldn't be right. Not until…he finally knows the truth.

Pulling away from his embrace, I exhaled solemnly and curled my arms around his neck. As our eyes locked, I whispered, "It really is a tempting thought but…"

Edward nodded and inhaled softly. "I had this day all planned out, I know. So then, are you ready to leave? As you recall, I have some things planned up my sleeve for today."

Immediately, I glowered at him and asked, "And what are those plans exactly? I don't understand why you just won't tell me."

Edward smirked and my girly bits tingled at the sight. "Because what's the fun in that? The element of surprise is far better, don't you agree?"

"No, not really." Folding my arms across my chest, I playfully huffed and Edward laughed at my expense.

"Oh come on, you will love it; promise. Will this change your mind about it?" Lowering his head, he cradled my face between his hands and then brushed his lips with mine.

"Hmm, maybe…but I think I need a little more convincing." I murmured against his mouth and he shook his head in disbelief.

"You are quite the little vixen Ms. Swan." Edward kissed me again and our mouths were a frenzied, twisted, spectacular mess.

My entire body was on fire and my heart filled with such joy it stole my breath away. I wish this moment would simply last and never end.

Unfortunately it did, our passionate lip locking leaving us spent and gasping for air. Grinning at him, I finally answered his question. "Fine, you got me. That changed my mind."

Edward snickered, his greens lit up in humor as he pressed his lips tenderly to my forehead. "Good, well then…shall we?"

"Yes."

Moments later, hand in hand, Edward and I strolled over to the elevator. I couldn't wait for our date to begin and I prayed that time would pass slowly for the remainder of the day. I'm not ready or willing to lose this amazing man, yet.

God, please forgive me and don't let this blow up in my face.

*****ATN*****

The Seattle Art Museum is one of my all time favorite places to visit.

I haven't been there in years; thanks to Jacob, who disliked art and refused to accompany me every time I wanted to go. I shake my head, clearing all thoughts of him. No chance I'm ruining my good mood. The past hour or so has been nothing short of perfect.

So, how did Mr. Wonderful, aka Edward, know about my love for this place? Lucky guess I suppose and he has impeccable taste. I must confess… keeping me in the dark about his plans for our date wasn't such a terrible idea. Visiting S.A.M as our first stop took me completely by surprise. Truthfully, I expected we would simply take a leisurely stroll over at the park, or perhaps catch a matinee. However, being here instead makes this day fantastic already.

God help me, the more time I spend with Edward, the more I'm falling head over heels for him.

"So, what do you think of this one? Personally, it's one of my absolute favorite of his." Edward whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling the skin and a delightful chill passes over my spine.

Sighing in awe, my eyes focus on the breathtaking painting. "Oh, Monet? Are you kidding, he's one of my favorite artists as well. His work was extraordinary." I pointed to one of the multihued swirls in the picture. "Look at the use of color and light, its exquisite."

Edward hummed, agreeing and glances behind his shoulder. Next thing I realize, he's tugging on my hand and directing us towards the back of the room.

I giggled as Edward takes me to a dim lit, abandoned corridor. "Uh, Edward…what are you doing-"

His soft mouth then covers mine, silencing me and I whimper, savoring his sweet taste.

Well, now that answers my question!

Our lips and tongues tangle heatedly, greedily. We're like sex starved teens. It's a little amusing, but more than that, it's arousing. Lord, I need him as much as I need air to breathe and water to quench my thirst.

This is so unreal! How is it that we have such a powerful connection and constant yearning for each other after meeting not even twenty-four hours ago?

Edward's hands finds purchase on my waist and pushes my back gently against the wall. Immediately, I attack his hair, threading my fingers through the strands and pulling on it roughly. He grunts into my mouth and I moan as his lips devoured mine with such force it leaves me breathless.

Jesus, this man is irresistible!

Forcefully, Edward frees his lips from mine and sets them on my throat, kissing my skin ever so slowly. I sigh quietly and tilt my head back, granting him further access. My panties are almost soaked and I'm turned on beyond the point of no return. As much as we should stop this, given that we are in public and can be caught at any moment, I don't want to stop.

Surprisingly, the very thought of it, is thrilling.

"I couldn't wait anymore; I just had to touch you, kiss you." Edward confessed his voice deep and husky as he gingerly licks my clavicle. My eyes roll in the back of my head, the feeling of his lips phenomenal. "Keeping my hands and lips off you for even an hour is far too long."

Chuckling, I blush and smile down at him. "Apparently so. Edward, you do realize that we, um… have to stop this at some point, right. I mean, anybody could catch-"

Edward draws back and brings his face inches towards mine. I gasp at the dark gleam in his eyes and the lustful expression on his face.

Oh, he is too beautiful… and too sexy for words!

"Shh, don't worry about that sweetheart, just feel. Give in to what you desire, give in to me." Casting a smirk, he grabs a hold of my hips and raises me up.

Instinctively, I circle my legs around his waist and feel his solid hard-on delightfully close to my clothed sex. God, I want him so damn bad, right here, right now. What was I thinking? The no-sleeping-with-him-plan-until-I-tell-him-the-tru th was an awful idea. I should have known I couldn't follow through.

_Yeah, because you're letting your hormones take over!_

Rotating my hips, I grind against him, desperate for his cock pressing against my wet heat. Edward moans deeply and lightly traces the curves of my parted lips with his fingers. "Well, well, some one is very eager."

Flashing his gorgeous crooked grin, he laughed. "I thought you wanted us to quit while we're ahead."

I shook my head. "No…I mean, yes. We should but I don't want us too. Just kiss me, Mr. Cullen."

"With pleasure." His mouth captures mine and we kiss frantically, ardently.

As Edward's slick tongue slides over my lower lip, his hands drop and travel slowly underneath my dress.

Boy, am I grateful that I decided to wear this hot little number today!

As his long fingers inch their way between my thighs, my entrance throbs and I find myself immersed in a lust-filled daze.

That's it; I need to feel his strong body tangled with mine and have him deep inside me. Thrusting my hips against his again, we groan together over the gratifying friction. To my dismay, Edward's lips were no longer caressing mine and I open my eyes to find an amused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm a little disappointed in you, beautiful," he murmurs, his eyes playful as his hand glides up the inside of my thong. "I was hoping I'd find you wearing nothing underneath this lovely, very sexy dress."

Blushing, I suck in my upper lip between my teeth and he smirks, pleased over my embarrassment. "Well, actually I had thought about doing that but I-"

"You did? Jesus Christ Bella. Well, don't worry. With or without them on, doesn't matter. It won't stop me from making you come so hard right here against this wall." He whispered seductively against my mouth and then he kissed me, hard.

Goddamn, could he get any sexier?

Staring directly into his eyes, I cast him a serious, hungry look. "Well then, I expect you to make good on your word, Mr. Cullen."

Grinning, Edward nods. "Oh I intend too, Isabella. I am a man of my word." With a swift flick of his wrist, he yanks my thong down and I gasp, bewildered as I wait for his next move.

Edward then lightly rubs over my damp folds with his fingers and my body shudders with burning need. "Ohh, Edward,"

"You are absolutely splendid Bella, more than any piece of art." Spreading my sex wide open, he languidly strokes my clit. "You're always so wet and ready for me."

Panting hard, I lean my head back and forcefully tug his hair as his fingers expertly strum my saturated pearl. "Yes, Edward…just like that! Oh God, yes!"

"You are a true masterpiece, my sweet angel. And _mine_, all mine." Edward murmured his voice husky and brimmed with hunger.

As he massages my folds rapidly from side to side, I try hard to keep my moaning to a minimum. But for God sakes, it's impossible to remain silent when he's making me feel so fucking good!

"Shh, baby, we need to be as quiet as possible, remember?" Edward reminds and presses his lips on mine, kissing me deep and oh so heavenly slow.

Then he inserts not one, but two of his long fingers knuckle deep inside my drenched entrance. Amazingly, I refrain from crying out as he pounds my opening back and forth, stroking my sweet spot just right. Using his thumb, he presses down on my clit and my inner walls clench firmly around his fingers.

Oh God, I am so close!

Desperate, I rock my hips rhythmically against his as his thick length rubs harder against my sex. Shivering in ecstasy, I cover Edward's mouth with mine and swirl my tongue fervidly on his.

_Okay, I can't take this anymore! We have to stop, leave, get back in the car, and screw in there. I need him!_

Suddenly, Edward's fingers slow their intense speed and I groan in protest. As our lips disentangle, I give him a pleading, yearning gaze. "Edward, please…don't…"

"Don't what, baby? Tell me." He urged in a voice raw with desire, curling his fingers up and firmly rubbing my bud again. "Is this what you want?"

Nodding, I bite my bottom lip and raise my hips. "Yes, Jesus yes! I need more… Please don't stop, please."

"I won't, you feel too good. So hot and wet," Edward mumbled as he plants a trail of open-mouthed kisses across my exposed cleavage.

Moaning breathlessly over the sensation, I gripped his hair tighter and he growled against my skin. "_**I. Need. You. Now**_."

Too aroused to speak, I simply nod, agreeing and he gently removes his fingers from my soaked opening.

I groan, disappointed and Edward laughs, flashing an apologetic smile. "Sorry sweetheart, I want to keep going, _believe me_. But, I'm starting to think that we should take this-"

A loud clearing of the throat freezes us in place and Edward cautiously whips his head around. God, I hope my mind is only playing tricks on me and I am only imagining this.

Shutting my eyes tight, I feel my face flame as I will the intruder to leave.

"Um, excuse me Sir, Miss," a stern voice said. Unwillingly, I open my eyes and they widen as a man in a security guard uniform approaches us.

His disgusted, agitated expression says it all and carefully I untangle myself from Edward and duck behind him. Blushing profusely, I hurriedly pick up my thong off the floor and slip it back on. The guard watches, frowning in disapproval. After today, I won't ever take one-step inside this place again!

I gazed over at Edward, who appears cool as cucumber as he eyes the guard back innocently.

How can he be so calm about this? We've just been discovered red-handed by the museum's security guard! Who knows what he will do next. I'm betting that he will escort us out in the next sixty seconds! This is humiliating; I feel like a sixteen year old who was caught making out with her boyfriend by her parents.

Blatantly staring, the guard checks me out from head to toe and I cringe, uncomfortable over his inappropriate gaze.

"That kind of behavior is," He glares at Edward with narrowed and accusing eyes. "Not _permitted_ here."

_God, please just grant this one favor; open up a hole underneath my feet, and let it swallow me whole!_

Edward nods his head in understanding and smirks apologetically. "No problem sir. We understand, our apologies. It's just…well, as you witnessed, we got a little carried away in the moment."

Casting a quick glance in my direction, Edward winks and faces the guard again.

"You see, art makes my girlfriend ah…_**very passionate**_."

He did not just go there. He is blaming me for our very heated PDA!

Oh, I will make sure he will pay for this later!

I glowered at him and Edward chuckled under his breath. So he finds this embarrassing predicament funny, does he? At least one of us does!

"Huh," the guard muttered, doubt evident in his tone as he strokes his beard in thought. "Well with all due respect, the way you two were going at it, I assumed you were newlyweds."

Newlyweds? Do Edward and I appear like a married couple to others? The idea of marrying again someday is too nerve-wracking to consider.

Looking down at me, Edward beams and I redden, chuckling awkwardly. Sensing my uneasiness, he gently pulls me towards his side and intertwines his hand with mine. The tender gesture soothes me and the embarrassment I harbored slowly fades.

"No sir, we aren't married," Edward finally replies. "We're just two people who are-"

"In love, I get it." The security guard finishes, his face softening as he laughs. "However, I must suggest that you both keep your affections on a more appropriate level during the remainder of your visit."

Wait a minute we can stay. We're not being kicked out? Never mind that, he thinks Edward and I are in love!

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Edward grinning from ear to ear and my heart drops. Dear Lord, what if he does fall deeply in love with me. There's no doubt in my mind that I could easily for him, eventually. How can I even be thinking about that right now when everything that happened with Jacob is still fresh? I sigh forlornly as remorse strikes my heart.

Edward's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "Of course, my apologies once again Sir and we're thankful we're allowed to stay."

Grinning at me, Edward has a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and I shake my head, incredulous. Oh no, I know that look of his well by now, what is he thinking?

"We promise to be on our best behavior, from here on out."

Moments later, once the coast is finally clear, I lightly smack Edward's forearm.

"Oww…what was that for?" he unknowingly asks, pulling his lips into a full-blown pout.

"_What was that for_?" I mocked, placing my hands on my hips and scowling at him. "Let me refresh your memory, and I quote, _'Art makes my girlfriend very passionate_.' Really, Edward!"

Edward throws his head back and guffaws uncontrollably. "Well, aren't you? That isn't much of a stretch from the truth, beautiful."

Bridging the gap between us, he wraps his arms around me and leans in for a kiss. I shake my head, attempting to free myself out of his hold. "Oh no you don't Mr., I already got into enough trouble today thanks to you. _'We'll be on our best behavior Sir,'_ Does that ring a bell?"

Edward laughed and leans in closer, bringing his luscious mouth inches near mine. "Yes it does, and we will be; until I find another empty hallway."

As I open my mouth to protest, Edward kisses me delicately and I deepen it, greedy for him all over again. To my chagrin, he pulls away, stopping us before things become out of hand once more.

Sighing quietly, Edward gingerly holds the sides of my face and said, "You are simply adorable, Bella."

I grinned so wide my cheeks ached as his endearing compliment struck a chord in my heart. "Well, you bring that out in me, Mr. Cullen. So, um…shall we continue?"

"Yes, I'd love to, but first, ah, we should probably-"

"Freshen up." I supplied, finishing his thought and shook my head in amusement.

Laughing like love-struck teenagers, we head straight for the restrooms hand in hand.

There's no way I will destroy this day by breaking his heart. Selfishly, I will continue to cherish every precious second with him. Until the inevitable happens and I'll have to tell him everything.

Tonight, Edward will know I am a married woman.

*****ATN*****

**A/N: *Peeks my head out slowly* Oh, where to begin? How about starting with that vile, piece of garbage Jacob! Are any of you surprised that he and James are connected? I am sure your hate for him has tripled now, right? Mine sure has and I write his character, lol. Though I have to admit writing an evil Jake is fun :)**

**I would like to read your thoughts about the remainder of his and Bella's conversation. Yes, in a way he is blackmailing her. He has her by her, well you-know-where, so to speak. But, will Bella give in and go back to him? How will Edward play in all of this? Will Bella finally tell the poor man her secret? I am positive I will hear it from some of you about how upset you are still with Bella's poor decision-making. I understand even I the writer wants to shake her. But I get where she is coming from too. I still have to defend my character, haa. Really though, I can't help it…I feel bad for her in regards to the Jake situation. I mean, he is such a bastard, the cruel way he is treating her. *Shakes head* However, as far as Edward goes, the guy definitely deserves to hear the truth. Bella's handled this way wrong I realize believe me :(**

**Anyhow, on to better things, what did you think of the sweet and VERY sexy moments between the two new love-birds? I for one just adore Edward so much! He is so adorable, sweet and oh so very hot! Did you enjoy the museum scene? It was very sexy and funny too, right? I enjoyed writing that very much :)Yes, in real life I'm sure the two would have been kicked out of the place over their um, sensual PDA. I mean, come on now, haa. Nevertheless, I loved that scene and I hope you enjoyed it too I had some favorite lines from that part as well. What are yours? So…I am sure at this point, all of you are wondering, when will Bella finally come clean? When will the crap hit the fan? From here on out, the drama begins in the next chapter. It will be a bumpy ride, hope everyone will stick with me! Oh, I almost forgot! The next chapter will have more details about Edward and Bella's date, including more information about the man, himself :) Including some more background info about him.**

**Moving on... so to answer the question about when's the next update, all I can say is I will try my hardest for it to be ready very soon. I definitely don't want to leave you all hanging for months again. I already have some of the next chapter written. I'm hoping to write more of it by this weekend, next week for sure. Just hang tight; I'll try my hardest have it ready in a couple of weeks or so. I need to update a couple of my other stories too. Anyhow, thanks so much for reading! I really do appreciate all of you who take the time to read what my crazy mind comes up with, haa. I would appreciate it even more if I hear from you! Please remember, leaving authors reviews does make what we do all worthwhile! Don't be shy, I don't bite, hee ;) Love to hear your thoughts!**

**On that note, a reminder that I am on Twitter, my username is Vampgirl792011. I also have a group page on Facebook under Vampgirl79 Fanfiction, the link is on my profile. I'd be oh so happy if you joined; it's a fun place to chat with me and other readers about my stories, and Twilight too of course! Until next time, once again thanks so much for reading. Love you all, Leslie**


	13. Chapter 13 The Romance Section

**ATN**

**Ch 13: The Romance Section...**

**Beta'd by boo1414**

Edward and I left the museum holding hands. I felt a tingling sensation when his thumb brushed across my knuckles. We made it to the car, where Edward kissed me deeply, leaving me breathless. He climbed into the car and began to drive.

We pulled into a shopping center and I looked at Edward in surprise. He smiled crookedly at me and said, "There is a book store here. I thought we could browse and talk some more."

As I nodded, Edward got out of the car and came around to help me out, as well. We held hands as we went inside Barnes and Noble. We walked up and down different aisles, just looking around. We got to the romance section where we looked at Daniel Steel books. Edward put his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. He was making it hard to concentrate. Just as I was about to turn a page, he stopped me. He was mumbling; I wondered what caught his attention.

"Mr. Cullen...I'm curious. What caught your attention?"

He looked at me and flashed that panting melting smile. "If you must know, Ms. Swan, I was reading that part right there," he said, pointing to a spot on the page. I turned to face Edward.

I got brave and said, "Well, if you were so inclined, Sir, we could act that out sometime. I have this book at home, and that happens to be one of my favorite parts."

His eyes met mine, hooded with lust. Oh my! Have I opened a can of worms?

"Really? That's your favorite part? I would be happy to oblige," he replied, grinning. I thought we would be acting it out back at his place, at least until Edward made his move. He pushed me back into the shelf behind me, pinning me in, his arms on either side of my head. My breath hitched as I watched people walking around, knowing we could be seen at any moment.

He leaned in so his face was near mine, smiling when he said, "You are a dirty girl, aren't you, Bella?" He moved to whisper in my ear. "Oh, the things I'd like to do to you. First, I'd kiss your ear," he said, doing just that. "Then, I'd tug on your earlobe with my teeth," he continued, biting and tugging, my breath hitching and my heart beating faster. "I'd leave your ear, trailing my tongue down your throat to your collarbone," he finished, eliciting a moan from me.

God, what this man did to me! My body was so responsive to his touch. My girly bits were crying out for attention; I felt the moisture in between my legs build.

"Oh, Isabella...I want you so badly. My cock is aching for you." His tongue slipped out, tasting my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance to my mouth. He moaned loudly as his body crushed mine into the shelf behind me. Once he released my lips, I gasped for breath.

"How's that for acting out a scene in the book, baby?" he asked. Before I could answer, he smashed his lips to mine, hungrily kissing me. My legs grew weak, so he lifted me up, his hands finding my ass. He squeezed it as he ground his cock against my wet center.

Suddenly, we heard a voice say, "I'm sorry, but can you two break this up and take it somewhere else? There are kids here."

Edward pulled away from me, settling my feet back on the ground. "Sorry, we got a little carried away," he apologized.

The employee left, shaking his head. Edward looked back at me, my face flushed with embarrassment, and said, "I'm sorry about that. You just make me lose control sometimes. Maybe we should head to dinner now." He grabbed my hand and we walked out, people staring as we went. Once we were outside, we began to laugh and ran to the car holding hands. We couldn't seem to keep our hands off each other, even in public. This was the second time we were caught today!

Edward said he'd made reservations, but didn't say where. So, we drove until it was twilight, then pulled into a parking spot. When we got out of the car, I looked up and saw where we were - The Space Needle.

"Wow! I've never been here before - is this where we're eating?" I asked excitedly.

He smiled at my enthusiasm and said, "I thought it would be romantic. We can look at the view before we eat." I gave him a chaste kiss and we headed inside.

I felt like the luckiest woman alive; this moment almost seemed too good to be true. The mood and the setting were simply…amazing.

As we were gazing at the breathtaking view of skyscrapers lighting up downtown Seattle, Edward's lean, strong arms circled around me. I pressed my body closer to his. I tried to admire the view, but was distracted by my racing mind.

Here I was, on the most romantic date ever, and all I could think about was the secret I was keeping. The guilt I was harboring had been haunting me all day. It put such a weight on my shoulders, I was unsure of how much longer I could continue like this without cracking.

Thoughts raced through my mind..._Oh, what's a little longer? You've made it this far! You've had plenty of opportunities to come clean, yet you've continued as if you weren't hiding anything _  
_important. It will all blow up in your face soon enough!_

I couldn't help thinking about everything Jacob had said to me on the phone earlier. I was positive once Edward finally knew everything, he wouldn't want anything to do with me. And that's exactly what I deserved.

Edward was amazing, sweet, charming, and very sexy - the complete package. He was everything a woman could want, and I just had to screw it all up! I was such a  
freaking moron!

Soft, full lips pressed against the side of my neck, sending a delightful shiver racing down my spine. I hummed appreciatively and tilted my head to the side, granting him easier access. His mouth slowly traveled lower, pausing at my collarbone, kissing it gently. I moaned quietly and rubbed back against him.

Oh dear God, he was hard, wonderfully hard.

"Mmm...beautiful, need I remind you we're in a public place?" His breath tickled my now goose-bump covered skin, as his lips ascended and stopped at the shell of my ear. "You know, I'm this close to dragging you away from here and back to my place, where I can explore your heavenly body until sunrise."

He nipped and tugged on my skin and I trembled, sighing deeply. A playful thought crossed my mind and I grinned deviously. "So, are you suggesting we skip dinner? What about dessert?" I teased.

Edward sighed against my skin, before kissing lightly underneath my ear. "Baby, dessert will be the furthest thing from your mind once I start worshipping every inch of your delectable body."

Jesus Christ, what this man did to me!

His husky, lust edged voice made a particular area in my body quiver and flame with need. As always, this gorgeous, sensual man affected me in ways that were nearly indescribable. I wanted him so desperately, it ached.

Edward's lips delicately caressed the side of my neck and I whimpered. Oh, he was good, very good. He had an impeccable gift for distracting women. I pressed back against his crotch and he groaned quietly. Suddenly, I'd lost my appetite; the last thing on my mind was dinner. The only thing I was craving...was him.

I wanted his glorious, toned body rocking into mine for hours on end. With that stimulating visual in mind, I slowly turned around to face him. I curled my arms around his neck, gazed intently in his deep green eyes, and murmured in a seductive voice, "I don't know about you, Mr. Cullen, but I find I'm no longer in the mood for dinner...or dessert."

Edward hummed, agreeing, and smirked as he shook his head incredulously. "You're insatiable, Ms. Swan."

I chuckled, shrugged my shoulders, and teased, "Would you want me any other way?" Running my fingers through his tousled hair, I leaned in to kiss him.

It only took seconds for our mouths and tongues to tangle fervently, hungrily. We were engaged in a red-hot make out session, oblivious to the people who might have been watching us. The electricity between us was astounding, like nothing I'd ever experienced with Jacob, or any other man for that matter. I simply couldn't get enough of this green eyed, bronze haired, God of a man. I needed him…badly. I needed his kisses, his touches, his body on mine. I was becoming quite addicted to Edward Cullen.

God, I was in way over my head!

I exhaled softly as Edward pulled away, ending our scorching lip lock. I shook my head, trying to clear my head, and smoothed down my dress. My legs were like jelly!

An amused expression crossed over Edward's face, his eyes gleaming mischievously. So, he found me amusing, did he?

Casting him a mock-irritated glare, I snarked, "What's so funny?"

Edward laughed. "Nothing, sweetheart. Are you all right? You seem a bit… flushed. Should I drive you to the hospital?"

Glowering at him, I took a step back and folded my arms across my chest. "Ha-ha. Simply hilarious. The hospital won't be necessary." Grinning, I added, "Unless, of course, _you'd _care to give me a thorough examination, Mr. Cullen?"

I had to laugh when his cheeks colored a light pink. How adorable, I'd embarrassed him!

His green eyes darkened and his face exuded pure lust. "Mmm, that is a very alluring offer, beautiful. I would love to examine every inch of that stunning body of yours."

Stepping forward, Edward closed the space between us and placed his hands on my hips. Then ever so slowly, his slender fingers traveled up, gliding across my ribcage. I shuddered in delight.

Just as he leaned in for a kiss, a throat clearing captured our attention, and unfortunately, killed our heated moment.

Edward and I turned around, to find the restaurant's hostess standing awkwardly with a sheepish look on her face. Oh no! How much had she seen and heard? This was the third time we'd been caught in the act today! How embarrassing!

Quickly, Edward stood up, taking my hand in his. I loved holding hands with him; it made me feel special, safe, and adored.

The hostess cleared her throat again and nervously stuttered, "I, ah, apologize for intruding. But, your table is ready, Mr. Cullen."

Aww, the poor girl. Our passionate embrace left her speechless! Glancing at Edward, I held in a giggle when he smiled at me in amusement.

"Great, thank you, miss." Edward flashed the young girl a dazzling, heart melting grin, causing her to blush.

If I wasn't secure about how Edward felt for me, I might have been jealous, and assumed he was flirting with her. This wasn't the case, however. Edward was simply a gentleman, and one of the sweetest, down to earth people I'd met in a long time. Thinking about it caused remorse to rise in my chest again. Taking a deep breath, I shoved my feelings aside and walked with Edward hand in hand as the hostess led us over to our table.

The dining room was spectacular; the décor was sophisticated and the lighting romantic. Soft piano music played in the background, creating a lovely, romantic atmosphere. We were seated at a table for two in the back corner of the restaurant, the panoramic window granting us a spectacular view of Seattle at night. It was breathtaking.

After our food arrived, we continued to flirt with each other. I'd moan every time I took a bite of my food, loving that it made Edward shift around in his seat. I was being a very bad girl. Somehow, Edward had managed to scoot closer to me while we were eating our dinner.

"Damn, woman, that's just…" Before he could finish that sentence he attacked my lips again. Our tongues fought for dominance as we kissed. Edward's thumb brushed across my pebbled nipple and I gasped out his name.

He pulled back, eyes filled with lust, and said, "Baby, I say we skip dessert. We can make our own. I need you."

As soon as I agreed, he motioned for the check. He paid the bill and we hopped into his car to drive back to his apartment. On the way, Edward's hands were everywhere, finally finding their way up my legs to my panties. He shoved the material aside, sliding his fingers into my hot, wet core.

I moaned at his touch; the way he would move his fingers, pumping them in and out, was driving me fucking crazy! We finally made it to our destination, and as soon as he parked, we were out of the car and racing to the elevator. After the doors slid open and we were inside, Edward shoved me up against the wall.

"Fuck, Bella! My God, woman, I want you! You want this hard cock in your pussy, don't you sweet girl?" he panted in my ear.

I answered with a moan. When the elevator doors opened, Edward and I continued our kissing in the hall. We were like teenages in heat; nipping, sucking and licking as we walked to his apartment. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pinned me up against the door. His hands were on my face as he kissed me hungrily.

My hair was sticking to my face, sweat beading on my forehead. Just as Edward got the door open, we heard a cough. It was the ice that doused Edward and I, ending our hot make-out session.

Edward set me down to my feet and stared at the man glaring back at us. Edward's face went from lust to anger in a flash. My world was imploding; I couldn't believe it was happening like this.

Edward finally found his voice. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Jake stood there calmly, looking back and forth between Edward and I. "I'm Bella's husband, Jake Black," he answered smugly.

Edward pulled away from me, first in shock, then in anger. I stood there, helpless to stop what was happening.

"You're m-married?" Edward asked shocked.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Yes this is where I took over. I hope you like where I'm going with the story and that Leslie is happy with it too. I have the rest of the chapters already pre-written, so its basically done. They just need editing, so, I will post when I can.**


End file.
